Warfare's Seed
by cobaltstar
Summary: What if Kira is a girl who's only been pretending to be a boy? -On HIATUS. To be rewritten and, hopefully, continued someday-
1. Chapter 1: 'Till We Meet Again

Summary: Kira has been hiding the truth from Athrun that she is a girl. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun about her secret, but before Kira could say a word, she immediately fell into tears because of what Athrun had told her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys would like it. Rnr please!

Chapter 1: 'Till We Meet Again

At Athrun's house (the night before his graduation)

In front of Athrun's door

"So you'll go at my house at around, umm, what time?" asked by a little brown-haired kid.

"Uhuh," replied with a nod by a small blue-haired boy not really paying attention at what his companion was saying while searching for his keys.

Kira sighed, "You know Athrun, you could just ring the doorbell," Kira said while reaching for it.

"Hey!" shouted Athrun and at the same time slapping Kira's poor hands.

"Ouch!" Kira shouted after being slapped by Athrun, "What was that all about?" questioned Kira in a complaining voice with a pouting tone while rubbing her now aching hand.

"Kira, lower your voice," Athrun said in an almost growling voice. "If my father were to find out or hear about this, he would probably get angry at me for losing my keys. This is the second time I lost it this month and if people were to hear about this, they would probably think that the chairman of the supreme council of Zaft's son is an irresponsible child, reputation here is at stakes." Said Athrun in an almost whisper voice but still growling tone that no natural could hear, but Kira being a coordinator heard everything as clear as water.

"Here about what?" questioned Kira with a face as innocent as ever.

"About me losing my keys, you idiot!" Athrun shouted at Kira.

"Hey! Do not call me an idiot; I am not the one who lost my keys to my house," retorted Kira, her hands on her waist.

"You're right," Athrun said aloud for Kira to hear but still in a calm way, "there is no way for you to lose your keys since you always forget to bring them or always leaves it at your house." Athrun smirked at his proud statement '_there is no way **he** could reply from what I said.'_ thought Athrun.

"I hate this," said Kira in a pouting way.

"Hate what?" Athrun asked in confusion and at shock at the sudden change of the topic.

"I hate you always winning our fights," answered Kira in a defeated tone.

After a few minutes

Athrun sighed and then chuckled then said in a calm manner "Kira, it only shows that you should always listen to me so that we wouldn't end up fighting and you losing, okay?"

"Okay," Kira said with a smile, "but," Kira added, "what you said, is that an advice or an insult?" Kira asked with a laugh.

"Both," answered by Athrun in a firm and strong voice then a huge grin came on Athruns face. Then both kids just started laughing until they heard the door open and some coughing sounds beside them.

_Cough, cough, and cough_

Athrun was lost for the moment but once he regained his composure he immediately glared at an amethyst eyed boy, giving him a _'did you ring the doorbell while I wasn't looking or while I was still talking' _look.

Kira felt the hard glare shot at her by Athrun and started waving her hands that says '_no, it wasn't me, I didn't ring the doorbell, and really it wasn't me_'. Athrun just hardened his glare. Patrick Zala just sighed at the long silence then starting to understand what was going on now between the two; starting to feel sorry for Kira for having to receive his sons long death glares, finally spoke, " I didn't hear the doorbell ring, but I did hear two little voices, screaming their lungs out." Said by Patrick Zala, "oh, and Athrun, you left your keys this morning at the table during breakfast," he added

The silence came again

"Oh," was all that came out from Athruns mouth.

"Oops, sorry 'bout the noise Uncle Patrick" said Kira with her innocent so ever face. Then she looked at her watch, then this time approached both Zala's and said, "I need to go now, I still need to prepare my room for later when Athrun comes and sleeps there."

"Don't you want to go in for awhile and have a drink or a snack maybe?" offered Patrick Zala.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If I don't go now and start cleaning my room, I would never finish," Kira said in a very polite manner with a smile.

Athrun chuckled, "okay then, so that by the time I get to your house, I would probably be able to spot your room," Athrun teased with a smirk in his face.

"See yah later Athrun, Uncle Patrick, bye," Kira said while running to the direction of her house and waving at them at the same time, not looking on her way.

"Okay, bye Kira. See yah later & watch where you're going!" Athrun shouted at Kira then smiled.

"Athrun" called by his father.

Remembering who was left with him, Athrun said "yes?" to the person who was calling his name.

"We need to talk," said by Patrick Zala in a very cold way.

"Talk about what?" Athrun asked in curiosity.

"About your mother," replied by his father in a tone of cold and sadness.

"What about-" Athrun was cut-off by his father, not able to finish his question.

"We will talk inside," Patrick Zala said in an unusual, very cold and impatient manner.

Athrun's POV

Never have I ever heard in my 13 years of living my father use that tone with me nor to anyone or even to those who failed their tasks, well as far as I know or can remember. This must be very important. Nevertheless, what is it that he wants to talk to me about my mother? I would just probably find out eventually or maybe even now. I think that he wants to talk to me ASAP because he has been tapping his foot, urging me to go inside toward our living room. So both of us went inside towards our living room and then we sat onto opposing side, so now we are face to face with one another. '_This must be really serious,'_ then one of the house helpers came in and brought two glasses of water, one for my father and of course, one for me. After we both took a sip on our glass of water, hmm I think my father got wine and not water, but anyway after that, our conversation began.

Kira's POV

Wow, I actually finished cleaning my room, I was even able to hide my girl stuffs, not wanting Athrun to freak out once he enters my room, I don't want him thinking I'm gay or something like that. "Today's the day I would tell him that I'm a girl." I said to my parents when they passed by my room, shocked and has the question "_what happened here, why is this room so clean, and hey where are you girl stuffs?_" written all over their faces. You see, it was always I who goes to Athrun's house, well actually most of the time and the "sometimes" that was left, Athrun sleeps in my house, not just in my room for I was always sick, don't know why. He keeps on saying, "_For some coordinator, you get sick so often._" So today would be the day where in Athrun would sleep in my room. I really cannot believe I finished cleaning my room, yippee! I am so proud of myself and my work. I think that this is the best thing that I have ever done in my 12 whole years of living. Hmmm… I still have 1 hour to spare. I remember Athrun telling me that he would already eat at his house that is why I already ate my dinner. A nice shower seems nice; I think I will just hit the showers then. Kira pondered to herself.

Athrun's POV

I immediately lost my appetite after my conversation with my father and immediately ran to my room, which where I am now, sulking about the two things that my father told me.

_Flashback_

"_Athrun," his father said to him, "your mother," then Patrick Zala looked at the cheery face in his son, and Athrun noticed this so he gave his father a nod saying that 'I'm listening.' So he continued on what he was saying, "she's dead." Athrun was playing with his glass, since he was holding it, too much shock went to him and so his glass slipped from his little hands, shattered into pieces on the floor. It seems that Athrun lost his voice for no words would come out of his mouth but he was able to manage to whisper a soft "what?" with a cracking __voice__. 'I thought I just heard wrong, then my father repeated what he was saying a while ago with more details.' "Your mother was killed by those naturals. They sabotaged the place she was staying at with nukes. Thousands of lives died, including your mother. They say that us coordinators is disgust in this world but what they did is the one that is disgusting, those ignorant fools. Your mother is now dead, she is never going to come back, she will never return, that is why we are going to PLANTS. We are leaving for PLANTS tomorrow. I will take revenge on those naturals and I swear that I will kill everyone of their kind. Tomorrow after your graduation we will leave for PLANTS, understand? He asked me. I was not able to answer because of my shock and also because of the hatred building right now and now filling me, so my father just left me alone in the living room, alone with my thoughts wandering in my head and my hatred for those naturals._

_End of Flashback_

While lying down at my bed staring at the ceiling, I closed my eyes. Then I said loud enough for me to hear "they took my mother away and now they are parting me from Kira, what's next?" I asked myself, and then I saw a picture playing in my head wherein Kira, being slaughtered by a group of naturals while I was just standing there, frozen. I can see myself tremble in fear and not being able to do anything. I wanted to use my body to shield him but I could not move. I wanted to protect him but I couldn't. Then tears started pouring down from my eyes and then I looked into my hands to see nothing but Kira's blood, then I saw Kira's body dead, but I can hear him say, "You said you'd protect me, so why didn't you protect me?" The image kept on playing; it goes on and on, it would never stop until tears already poured down from my eyes, "Kira, I swear I'll protect you, I will not lose you," then I just laid there, eyes closed, tears pouring and unconsciously I 'am being drifted to sleep.

End of POV

At the Yamato's residence

"Where is he?" a little brown haired girl asked worriedly, afraid that something bad had happened to her friend.

"Kira," Kira's mother called. "Yes?" was the reply that Ms. Caridad Y. received. "I received a call from one of the household helpers of Athrun and I am afraid to say that he couldn't make it-" she was cut-of by a very loud gasp from an amethyst-eyed girl "did something happened to Athrun, what's wrong? Is he okay? Should I go to his house? What-" eyes wide close to tears, non-stop questions are being asked but was stopped by her mother, "nothing happened, it's just that, Athrun and his father, well, we could say they had a family crisis or something like that, Athrun didn't get hurt _physically_." The last word of Ms. Caridad's statement said more to herself rather. Kira was sure that her mother said something that she was not able to hear but instead of asking about it, she just shrugged it off and yawned.

"Hmph," Kira pouted. "I was planning to tell him tonight about me being a girl." Kira said followed by another yawn.

"You'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow to tell him that, okay dear?" Haruma, Kira's father, said.

"Hmm" Kira said while nodding and yawning, saying 'okay' to her father.

"You seem tired, what's wrong?" asked Kira's mother, worried.

"Well, I fixed my room today, remember? I even hid my girly stuffs so that Athrun wouldn't freak out or something" Kira said, another yawn came from her, yawn.

"Of course who wouldn't get tired fixing their rooms especially your room, Kira?" Her father teased. "I get it, I get it. Next time I would never forget to fix my room," Kira said. "Yawn, I am so sleepy, I guess I'll go to bed now, goodnight mom, dad" Kira said while climbing up the stairs groggily.

"Goodnight" said her parents in unison, suppressing a laugh at Kira's sleepiness.

The next thing you know, Kira is already cuddled up in bed, getting ready to sleep and for the next day, that awaits her.

The next day

The Yamato's and the Zala's met at the ceremony for Athrun's graduation. The three adults took their seats while Athrun, removing his gaze from the three adults, turned around and was about to go and prepare until he met a pair of amethyst eyes, glaring at him.

Kira came to his sight and said "Athrun, you made me clean my room for no reason at all" Kira pouted, hands at her hips. Athrun just found it very funny and unconsciously, he allowed a laugh to escape his mouth.

"And what's so funny?" again Kira pouted.

"Nothing" was the lifeless reply from Athrun Zala because he suddenly remembered what happened last night. A frown replaced Athrun's smile. He suddenly remembered that today's the day he'll be leaving for PLANTS. '_I'll be leaving for PLANTS today_' Athrun thought sadly. "Kira-" Athrun spoke but was cut-off by an energetic brunette. "Yah know, you should be smiling not frowning, did you know how early I have to wake up just to get here." Kira sighed not letting Athrun cut her off, she immediately spoke in a serious tone. "Let's meet later, okay? I need to tell you something," then starting to become so excited especially about the thought that she would be telling Athrun her you know what. Athrun tried to force a smile so that Kira wouldn't worry about him but it didn't look like a smile one bit. "Athrun are you al-" Kira wasn't able to finish because she was cut-off by Athrun. "Okay" Athrun said.

"Huh?" asked a very confused brunette.

"Okay, later let's meet, I have to tell you something too." Athrun said.

"Oh, okay then, later at that big cherry tree," Kira stated while pointing at it, "the place where we first met, wherein everything began." Kira added with a giggle.

"Okay" Athrun replied and was able to force a laugh . "I have to go now; I think that the ceremony would probably be starting, I don't wanna be late." Athrun added with a grin.

"Oh, I should be going too, my parents might be worried already," Kira said, grinning.

"Then see yah later!" Athrun said, running off. "You too!" shouted Kira then started heading at her seat.

At the cherry tree

"you're leaving me?" questioned by a brown-haired girl with watery eyes and tears pouring down.

"we'll meet again" said Athrun "you'll come too, okay?" questioned by an azure haired boy. "You'll follow me too in plants when you graduate, okay?" "I'll wait for you there" said Athrun

"Kira?" Athrun saw tears running down from amethyst eyes.

Without thinking, Athrun hugged her and wiped her tears with his hands, forcing Kira to look into her friend's deep emerald eyes.

"_Athrun_" Kira whispered, still not being able to accept the departure of her friend.

"I promise you I'll protect you and will never hurt you again like this, I'll swear I'll never make you cry like this." Athrun promised.

Kira's POV

'_there is no need for him to worry more about me, so I guess I'll have to wait to tell him that I'm a girl. Maybe its not destined for him to know.  
_

End of POV

"okay" Kira said softly and a tint of pink can now be seen on her cheeks. But luckily Athrun wasn't able to notice.

"It's time to go" Patrick Zala said.

The two kids suddenly, from shock, forcefully parted themselves from their very long hug.

"err, I need to go now, here take this." Said a blushing Athrun. He then reached for her hands and handed to her a green mechanical bird. Kira took it and then looked at it with curiosity.

Athrun seemed to notice this, "Its name is Tori" Athrun told her. "I made it, it's a mechanical bird, for you. So that you'll have a companion with you for at least a year. Athrun said smiling, a bit forced but some of the smile is natural, sorta.

Kira clutched Tori near her chest, afraid that it might leave also. "_thanks_"

Kira whispered to Athrun who is now running towards his father.

"I'll wait for you in PLANTS." Athrun shouted, not able to notice Kira's quiet tears.

"Okay" Kira shouted back.

After awhile when Athrun is already _gone._

Kira sat alone leaning onto the cherry tree.

"'till we meet again, my friend." Kira said to no one but to the wind and to Tori, holding Tori not so tight to harm it, but tight enough to not lose it, she held it next to her heart. Warm tears started pouring again down here eyes.

Then she stood up, wiped her tears, cleaned herself then just in time her parents came and fetched her, then they went home.

Inside a shuttle

"Athrun, Kira and her family will follow us to PLANTS so don't worry."

"But father, what about Kira, you know how soft he is, what if bullies bully him again and what if he gets hurt?" said Athrun, thousands of questions came to his head.

'_Hmm, I guess Kira hasn't yet told Athrun'_ thought Patrick Zala. "He'll be fine, don't worry, he can protect himself, besides it'll just be a year.

"I hope you're right father, but it doesn't stop my worries though." Athrun said with a frown. "_Its just that it hurts me so much about me leaving him and the way he looked before I left."_

"Kira take care of yourself" Athrun whispered.

'_till we meet again my friend' _

Athrun thought he heard something, "hmm must have been the wind."

He said to himself.

AN: Sorry for wrong grammars and punctuations, too. I know my story is quite confusing, so all questions are welcome and I'll do my best to answer them. Reviews, flames(for now), sugestions are all welcome.

I haven't started with the next chapters, but they are all in my head already, so don't worry.(I just hope that I won't get any writer's block or something) Anyways... next chap. would take place in Heliopolis(did I spell that right?)

Reviews plz...


	2. Chapter 2: Attack pt 1

Summary: Kira has been hiding the truth from Athrun that she is a girl. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun about her secret, but before Kira could say a word, she immediately fell into tears because of what Athrun had told her. Girl Kira x Athrun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading this story! I hope ya'll like it! Please R&r, thanks in advance! Please dont forget to read my Author's note below, later and tell me what you think! Oh and Sorry for making some of the characters here so OOC and Kuzzey is not in this story.

Chapter 2: Attack pt. 1

"Everyone, go run to the shuttles!" A teacher shouted.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sai asked nervously.

"We are being attacked by Zaft forces" the teacher said in panic.

"But why?" Kira asked. "_Makes me think of someone, but who?_" Kira asked in her mind.

"Heck, how should I know?" the teacher replied in frustration. "You guys should get out of here now before you all get crushed by the crumbling walls." The teacher added.

"Ahh!" Flay cried. "We should get out of here fast, the ceilings are already falling!" Mir said. "You're right" Kira agreed. "We should get out of her now you guys, c'mon let's go" Kira ordered. "Right!" everybody said in unison.

" The shuttles are somewhere over there" pointed the teacher. "You should all hurry!" the teacher informed them.

"But sir, what about you?" Kira asked with concern. (A/N: Kira is always concerned about others)

"I'll stay here to guide the others" The teacher replied. "Go now, hurry" the teacher said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tolle replied with a salute.

Kira and her friends then started running towards the nearest shuttle. They were almost halfway there until Kira noticed a blonde teen, starring at the burning buildings.

"What the hell is that _guy_ doing, spacing out in the middle of this?" Kira thought to herself and stopped from running, her friends notice so they also stopped from running and looked at Kira with concern. "If he keeps up like that, he would get crushed or something" Kira said to herself but unfortunately her friends heard her, but the only things they heard were unclear words since Kira just said it very softly.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Huh?" Kira said never removing her gaze from the blonde teen.

"Kira?" Flay asked with concern.

"Oh, umm, you guys go ahead, I'll just catch up, okay?" Kira said then started running toward the blonde boy, her friends wasn't expecting her to run, so none of them were able to stop her.

"But Kira, where are you going?" Mir shouted but was too late since Kira had already gone a distance. Concern and panic are starting to show in their faces, but Sai spoke, "We better go now, Kira said that _he'll_ catch up, we would have to wait for _him_ inside the shuttle, okay?" Sai said.

"Okay" Flay, Tolle and Mir said sadly.

"We'll worry about Kira later, right now we have to worry 'bout our safety first." Sai continued.

"C'mon we have to hurry" Mir said.

"Okay" Flay sadly said.

"He'll be fine, even though _he_ looks like a girl(A/N: but Kira is a girl, lol) ." Tolle said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Mir and Flay said in unison while Tolle received some glares.

"C'mon, we have to go now!" Sai ordered.

"Right!" the rest said in unison.

All four of them started running, hoping that they would find a shuttle very soon and that Kira would be alright.

_**With Kira**_

"Hey, Watch out!" Kira shouted while pushing the blonde _boy_ aside, both fell to the ground, Kira landing on top while the blonde _boy _landed below Kira. Then a part of the wall landed to the spot where the blonde _boy_ was standing just a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong with you? Do you wanna die or something?" Kira asked while standing up and shoving off the dusts that went to her clothes. "You could have been crushed by those walls or something." Kira said, feeling like she's scolding a little kid.

"Sorry" Cagalli said, she was about to say something else when she heard a loud gasp of surprise coming from Kira.

"You're a girl" Kira said in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli shouted angrily, losing her temper. "_What the hell did she think I was?_" Cagalli thought, starting to get pissed.

"Sorry" Kira said, blushing from the embarrassment while helping Cagalli stand up, giving her a hand.

Cagalli accepted the help that Kira gave her "You're a girl too" Cagalli said while standing up, carefully so not to lose her balance.

Kira's jaw dropped, she accidentally dropped Cagalli's hands causing the amber eyed teen to lose her balance and fall to the ground, butt kissing the ground.

"Ouch!" Cagalli complained while soothing her back.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to,-" Kira wasn't able to finish.

"It's okay, but next time you offer a hand, make sure you don't let go" Cagalli said trying to stand with the help of Kira, this time Cagalli held Kira's hands tightly, not wanting the same incident that had just happened a few seconds ago to happen again.

"Is it that obvious?" Kira asked.

"Well for one thing, your face and body is so like a girl and secondly your hair had gone loose when you pushed me(A/N: How Kira hides her hair, well she ties it. How? I don't know, so don't ask, lol.).

"Oh" Kira said amazed at how keen Cagalli's observation is.

"Cagalli is my name, Cagalli Yulla Atha, what's yours?" Cagalli asked with a bit of rudeness it's either that Kira didn't notice or just didn't mind.

"My name is Kira, Kira Yamato." Kira said tying her hair back to the way it was awhile ago(A/N: I don't know how she does that, but she also did that at the previous chapter, I just forgot to mention it so that's why Athrun wasn't able to notice, don't know how, so please don't ask, lol.).

"Okay then Kira, thanks for saving my life awhile ago" Cagalli said sincerely.

"No prob." Kira replied trying to force a smile, a forced smile did came out but Cagalli was able to notice.

"Are you al-" Cagalli asked but was cut-off by a loud explosion.

Kira and Cagalli heard an explosion, they both looked at where the explosion came and dreaded what they saw. They saw buildings being burned and some shuttles that had just taken off, explode. '_Flay, Sai, Mir, Tolle, please be okay_' Kira thought.

Cagalli trembled at what she saw, she couldn't take her eyes of the burning buildings until someone took her hand and started pulling her away from the burning buildings.

"C'mon, we have to go now before something bad happens to us" Kira said. Cagalli just nod and did her best to run as fast as her feet can carry her and so did Kira. Both girls headed towards the shuttles with Kira leading the way.

With Kira's friends……….

"Oh no, that wall will fall on our shuttle" Flay screamed. Mir went to Tolle while Sai hugged Flay. They waited for their death but it never came.

"SO this is what being dead looks like?" Tolle asked jokingly. Tolle gulped while receiving three continuous glares coming from Mir, Flay and Sai.

Then suddenly the door in their shuttle suddenly opened.

"Ahhh! The angel of death is coming to-" Tolle didn't finish when he saw a clearer image of the person that came in their shuttle.

"Luckily I saw this shuttle or else you guys would've been crushed by now" a blonde man said braggingly.

The gang gave him a confused look.

"So this is how you treat your hero?" the blonde man asked.

"The white light that came, it was you?" Sai asked.

"White light? Oh you mean the laser beams that I used to destroy the wall so that it wouldn't collapse on your shuttle, yah that was me" he bragged. "Well, we'll talk later, right now I have to bring you to the archangel since there would definitely be no more shuttles left and I don't want to leave ya'll here to die." Mwu said.

"Thank you, sir" Sai said

"The name's Mwu and don't call me sir, you make me sound old and for your information I am only 28 years old!" Mwu informed them. "We'll chat and know more about one another once we are sure that we are already safe, right now we have to go to that archangel before another explosion comes.

The gang just nod their heads and followed Mwu.

With Kira and Cagalli

"C'mon, please open up!" Kira said, urging the shuttle to open. "I have seen this shuttle before and I know that it can hold more that its weight limit, please open up!" Kira begged.

"Sorry but we are really full, please transfer to other shuttles instead."

"We can't, before we get there we would be dead already!" Kira pleaded.

"We? You mean you have someone there with you?" the man handling the shuttle asked.

(_Silence_)

"Then please just take my 'friend' then, she's only a girl." Kira said.

"Okay" the man said, then the shuttle doors opened.

"How 'bout you? You're a girl too" Cagalli shouted at Kira. "If you go to another shuttle then you'll die, you said it yourself just awhile ago!" Cagalli shouted even louder.

"I promise you we'll meet again and get to know more about one another, okay?" Kira said surprising Cagalli at how calm Kira is. "But-" before Cagalli could finish Kira pushed her towards the inside of the shuttle, then the shuttle's door closed, separating Kira and Cagalli. Then Kira ran outside the building, leaving Cagalli crying inside the shuttle.

Cagalli's POV

'But promises are meant to be broken' I thought as more tears started to pour down in my eyes. She is the only person who has ever called me a 'friend'. "Don't die okay? Please don't." I whispered to no one but to myself.

End of POV

Kira tried to look for another shuttle but before she could go far from the building, a trembling woman caught her sight. A woman at around twenties screaming for her life, but what else caught Kira's attention was the wound onto the left shoulder of the woman. Kira approached the woman "Are you okay, ms.?" Then Kira notice how stupid her question was. '_duh, I am so stupid, this woman in front of me is bleeding and here I am asking her if she's okay, I am so stupid_' Kira thought to herself.

"What are you doing, go and get out of here fas-, behind you!" the woman screamed.

Kira turned around to her back to see a battle knife ready to stab her. Her eyes widen at the knife, the sun's rays proved that the knife is really sharp by just the way it reflected the light, then she turned back her attention to the woman then closed her eyes. She waited for her death, she waited and waited 'till it seem like an hour had passed and still no death, nor even pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the older woman trembling then she turned around to see a sight she least expects to see, actually never did she expect to see this certain sight. She saw an azure haired person with emerald eyes holding a battle knife ready to stab her but seemed to be as stunned like her as well. Kira was really shocked and so is the person right in front of her eyes.

"Kira?"

"Athrun?" both said more of a statement rather a question. Both were stunned on seeing each other.

Kira's POV

Is this really Athrun right in front of my eyes, wearing a red pilot suit with a symbol of Zaft? This can't be Athrun, I mean hello! He just almost tried to kill me. But I remember Athrun having those same dark azure hair, those pair of deep dark emerald eyes that used to brighten up my day or cheer me up _before, _when I cry or feel sad or things like that. Another reason on how can this guy be Athrun is well, he too seems to be at the same state as me right now. It seems like he's also thinking the same and he still have the stunned look in his face. Athrun seems to still be the same, he hasn't changed much, but he is a bit more handsome, his face seems to have matured over the past few years. He still have those same comforting emerald eyes, same azure hair and he is handsome and- Gaaaahh! What the hell am I saying, bleah! Damn teenage hormones. I thought and shook all the negative and lust thoughts that are coming in my mind then I started blushing, madly, but my daze was cut of by a gunshot that came from my back, went over my shoulders and went straight towards Athrun.

Athrun's POV

Why is it that I couldn't kill this person that is right now in front of me? Could it be that _he_ is

"Kira?" I whispered.

'Then he also whispers my name, how does he know my name? Can this really be Kira? But how? My father said that he and his family are dead, they died in the hands of the EA.' I thought the last statement with coldness. He's alive and-, I have so much questions that I wanna ask him but didn't bother ask because of our situation here, well I haven't remove my battle knife yet so it's still pointing at Kira, he must've been really scared now. Another reason for not asking anymore question is well, he's alive and that's what matters. Anyway, Is it just me or does Kira's face seem so feminine?(A/N: duh she's a girl, what'd yah expect? Haha, lol. I'm making Athrun notice that Kira is like a girl so that when chapter 5 or 6 comes, he won't be that shock, just shocked.) And his body, he's so slim, small too for a male. He seems to be the size of a girl and he's very beautiful too, if only she was a girl. Gaaah! What the hell am I thinking. I wanted to laugh at myself for thinking such about Kira but not in this situation, I heard a shot made by this woman beside Kira, I saw it heading towards me. Her aim was pretty good, but thank God for fast-reflexes. I was able to dodge it but still my right arm was hit by the shot. "Damn" I said. I dropped my knife and held my wounded arm, I can just imagine Kira's concern face right now but then she was pulled by this woman inside the cockpit of the strike so I went inside the cockpit of the Aegis as well and had totally forgotten about my wound.

Normal POV

"Ahhh!" Kira cried since she was suddenly pulled by the older woman forcing her to go inside the strike. Kira wasn't expecting to be pulled forcefully and be parted from Athrun so soon.

Athrun frowned at the sight he saw, seeing that a natural is forcing Kira to do something against his will. ( A/N: Athrun really hates the naturals, doesn't he?) "Bastards" Athrun said to himself while going inside the cockpit of the Aegis.

Inside the cockpit of the Strike

"I'm sorry for dragging you here" said the woman.

"Oh, umm, it's okay." Kira said forcing a smile, but the smile came out as a sad smile. "But how did you know the code for this machine, you now, to enter it?" Kira asked curiously.

Kira's POV

I really didn't want to be parted from Athrun. I want to stay with him much longer. I missed him so much and we weren't even able to talk although I did hear his voice. It was really good to hear his voice again. It has been 2 long years since we've last seen each other. I'm glad that he's safe and sound.

End of POV

"My name is Murrue Ramius and I am part of the crew of the archangel. Introduction time shall be for later, right now we have to keep ourselves from dying." ms. Murrue said.

"Huh?" Kira had just come out from her daze so she wasn't able to understand.

"We'll chat later, right now, we have to keep our butts safe!" ms. Murrue said while starting up the strike.

"Right" Kira replied. Then the screen caught Kira's attention when the acronym "GUNDAM" came out flying in the screen.

"Gundam" Kira said in awe. Then the strike suddenly fell to its knees caused by the Duel.

"Just because you have good machines doesn't make ya'll good pilots" Kira and ms. Murrue heard the pilot of the duel say.

"Yzak, careful you might hurt its pilot or-" Athrun paused, realizing what he had just said.

"Awe, is Athrun developing a crush on one of the ladies inside that machine, we saw you awhile ago staring at that brunette girl and, so that's why you didn't kill her." Yzak teased.

"Shut up Yzak!" Athrun was really starting to get pissed.

"You two stop it, now's not the time to fight!" Nicol told them.

Yzak growled while Athrun just ignored him.

Inside the strike

"May I please be the pilot of this machine?" Kira asked.

"What?" ms. Murrue said, surprised.

"Please let me, I know I can do it" Kira demanded.

Ms Murrue switched positions with Kira, now Kira is the one seating in the pilot seat while ms. Murrue sat at the side.

"How can you pilot such complicated machines with this kind of OS?" Kira asked not really expecting an answer while trying to change its OS.

"These machines are still for testing." Ms. Murrue answered.

After a few second Kira had already finished typing the OS, Murrue was surprise on how a kid like Kira could do such a thing.

Just when Kira was about to attack, flares signaling for retreat showed. "What?" Kira asked confused. "Why are they retreating?"

With Athrun

Then suddenly the buster appeared. "You guys still haven't captured the strike yet?" Dearka asked.

"How can we attack it if Athrun here wouldn't let us damage it?" Yzak said.

"Well anyway, we don't have a pilot with us that'll pilot the strike so how the heck can we bring the strike in the _Vesalius?_" Athrun asked.

"Okay, we get it you guys, no need to fight-" Dearka said but wasn't able to finish when Nicol's face came in the screen of the buster, duel and aegis.

"Hey you guys, they said we should retreat, look at your backs, there are flares signaling us to retreat." Nicol told them.

"What! But we could almost captured the strike?" Yzak asked.

Then their commander came out of their screens.

" Forget about the strike for now. Right now you have to get back at the ship, fast!" Le Creuset ordered them.

"Commander! What do you mean we can't capture the strike, we can just grab it now?" Yzak asked.

"We'll get the strike next time, and look at your machines, its power is low." Commander Le Creuset said.

Before Yzak could complain, Athrun immediately spoke.

"We'll be right there commander!" Athrun said.

Le Creuset gave him a nod and the screen went blank and black.

"This is all your fault Zala, if only you didn't stop me, we would've captured that machine awhile ago before the commander showed up!" Yzak scornfully said to Athrun, before taking off.

"Hmm" Athrun replied plainly, ignoring Yzak's rudeness. Then also started to take off while Dearka and Nicol sighed at this and then also did their take off.

"You know Nicol, I have never seen in my life those two getting along, have you?" Dearka asked.

"Hmm, nope, but hopefully we would still be alive to see that day" Nicol replied.

"Nicol, though we are coordinators, we would still die after 100 years or so, I cant go and live for 1 million years just to see those to getting along" Dearka said, grinning.

Nicol just suppressed a laugh.

_While this was happening, two ladies did a heavy sigh with relief._

A/N: This chapter is quite ordinary, nothing much happened here, sorry 'bout that but I have to put up this chap. because I have to make Kira and Athrun meet. Also, sorry for putting up so many author's notes in this chap. Next time I'll try to lessen them. Also, sorry for alot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh and if you are confused about Kira, just ask me about it and I'll do my best to answer you guys. Oh if you're going to ask me how Kira hides her hair or something like that, pls don't bother cause I too don't know, lol.

There's this review that says something about Athrun being blind, lol. when Kira and athrun were young and when you are only looking at Athrun's back you would think of him as a girl because of his sort of long hair. So if Athrun can look like a girl so can Kira, well Kira look like a boy and not a girl since she's already a girl. Since they were young, its really hard to tell their gender since Athrun looks like a girl when you're only looking at his back. Sorry I forgot to add that at the previous chap.

For those who are curious on why Kira is pretending to be a boy it's because her parents told her who she really is. They told her that she is the Ultimate Coordinator since some people found out about the ultimate coordinator and is a girl. People started to search about her, so what Kira did, she tried to hide her identity by pretending to be a boy cause she knows that it could bring conflict to the world if anyone finds out.

I'm planning to make Uzumi Nara Atha the grandfather of Cagalli and Kira and the father of Caridad Yamato and Via Hibiki which makes Caridad Yamato and Via Hibiki sisters. Since Cagalli and Kira's real parents died, Haruma and Caridad Yamato and her father, Uzumi Nara Atha decided to take care of the twins separately. Haruma and Caridad took Kira while Cagalli was left in orb with Uzumi Nara Atha.

Kira only knows that she is the ultimate coordinator, and that her real parents are Ulen and Via Hibiki, thats all she know and Cagalli knows nothing.

What do you guys think? Is that part okay? Would it be alright to sort of put that in the story? You guys tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack pt 2

Summary: Kira has been hiding the truth from Athrun that she is a girl. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun about her secret, but before Kira could say a word, she immediately fell into tears because of what Athrun had told her. Girl Kira x Athrun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, and I'm just making you guyz wait much longer because of this authors notes, hahaha. Before anything else I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, they made my days full of merriment. Anywayz… here's chapter 3, Rnr please and Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"I wonder why they are retreating?" Kira asked while cautiously getting out of the strike's cockpit.

"Well, I believe that they have already found out about the arch-" ms. Murrue wasn't able to finish what she was saying because of the loud voices that had just came.

"Kira!" Flay, Tolle, Mir, and Sai all shouted in unison.

Kira turned around to see her friends running towards her, panting very hard.

"What are you guys still doing here, aren't you all suppose to be leaving in a shuttle already?" Kira asked.

"Well yeah, but our shuttle wouldn't move, maybe the controls got damaged or something." Sai explained. "Then the wall beside the shuttle we were in almost collapsed at us." Flay exclaimed.

"But thanks to me, they were saved." A blonde man suddenly appeared.

"Huh?" Kira said in confusion and in shock at a sudden appearance of a stranger.

"Well you see, this guy here made the wall that almost collapsed at us collapse at the other side so that it wouldn't hit us." Mir explained.

"How?" Kira asked.

"With this aircraft that is super cool and it flies and can do some cool stuffs and-" Tolle wasn't able to finish because of a sudden interruption of the almost forgotten ms. Murrue.

"You mean the skygrasper?" Murrue asked.

"Hello their captain Ramius." The blonde man greeted with a one in a million smile.

Kira wasn't able to hear the greeting that Mwu did. "So how did you find me or know where I was?" Kira asked with curiosity.

"Well we didn't actually know where you were, we weren't even expecting to see you here, but we did see this huge machine, this guy said that we should go here first and then we would have to head to the archangel since there wouldn't be anymore shuttles here in Heliopolis. Then we just saw you" Sai explained.

"Kira, where the hell did you ran to, we were all worried sick about you, we thought that something terrible happened to you and thought that we'll never see you again." Flay said, while giving Kira a big, worried hug. (A/N: This is a real hug, not a fake hug, Flay doesn't have a crush on Kira here, Flay, Mir, Sai and Tolle still doesn't know that Kira is a girl, _yet_. Although Tolle always teases Kira about how much she resembles a girl.)

"Oh, sorry 'bout that" Kira sincerely apologized, eyes full of guilt.

"Stop giving us that look Kira, you're making us feel guilty for no reason at all!" Flay pouted.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that" Kira sincerely apologized, again, eyes still full of guilt.

"Just forget it, Kira" Mir said.

Mwu, who seemed to be forgotten, spoke "We should head now to the archangel" Mwu said to the gang.

Kira turned back to call ms. Murrue, but when she turned back she didn't expect to see a gun pointing at her.

Her friends gasped while she remained surprised.

"I don't want to kill you or anything, I don't want to seem threatening or I don't want to seem like your enemy, but tell me how were you able to pilot the strike?" ms. Murrue questioned.

"How can you seem not threatening if you have a gun pointing at Kira?" Tolle asked.

"So this is the thanks he gets for piloting the strike and saving your butt!" Flay shrieked.

"_he?_" ms. Murrue thought.

"I, well, umm, can, err" Kira stuttered. "I,-" Kira was cut-off by Sai.

"He is an expert in the field of computer science, that's why!" Sai stated.

"In school, students are not being taught on how to pilot a mobile suit, school has nothing to do with mobile suits only in military can one person be taught on how to pilot a ms." Ms. Murrue told them like a mother teaching a child, "is it not obvious that these kinds of things are not to be taught in school but only in military?" She asked them. "Besides I saw her piloting it and she seems to be an expert, she was-" ms. Murrue was cut-off by an explosion.

_Boom _

"We have to get out of here" Mwu said.

"I know, I know," ms. Murrue said, pulling her gun away from Kira and putting it on her pocket. "You kids come with us quickly!"

Kira and her friends seems like they are hesitating, thinking hard if they should come along or not since they pointed a gun to Kira don't know whether to trust them. Kira was the on who spoke,

"Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"To the archangel, faster, c'mon, like you kids have any choice, if you don't come with us you'd die here" Mwu said.

Then they all started running, Kira and her friends followed the adults.

"But what if they won't let us in that ship?" Kira asked while running

"They will!" ms. Murrue was the one who answered.

"How so?" Mir asked.

"And how do you guys know where this archangel ship is?" Kira asked.

"Cause I am its captain" ms. Murrue said as if it was an ordinary thing.

Kira and her friends had stopped to their tracks forcing both the adults to stop and look at them.

"What's wrong?" Mwu asked.

"If you're the captain then tell-" Kira was cut-off by another explosion, this time the explosion was so powerful that it pushed Kira to the ground.

"Oww" Kira moaned.

"Ya'll right kid?" Mwu asked while helping her to get up.

"yeah, I guess" Kira replied while cleaning herself.

"We'll answer questions later" ms. Murrue stated. "Right now we have to make sure that we get to the archangel, ASAP. We should hurry before another explosion comes"

All of Kira's friends just nod their heads while Mwu is helping Kira maintain her balance. Then all of them started running again. Once all of them reached the archangel, without any explosions that happened, they were immediately allowed to enter since captain Ramius is with them, then she asked Kira and her friends to meet her at her office. She then told Mwu to call lt. Badgiruel and ask her to come with her at the meeting with Kira and her friends.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­At the office **

"Before Anything else, I would like to thank you 'ms.' Yamato for saving my life awhile ago." captain Ramius said while Kira slapped her head.

"Ms. Yamato, what's wron-" captain Ramius asked but was not able to finish when she heard loud gasps behind and beside Kira.

"You're a GIRL!" her friends shouted.

"You have a body of a girl but I never thought that you'd be a girl!" Mwu said

Then it was like destined for them to know, Kira's hair had suddenly gone loose showing them her long silky brown hair.

**At Zaft's ship, the Vesalius **

In the changing room

"Thanks a lot Athrun, now we only have the four mobile suits, could've been five but no, cause you have to stop me! Do you know how humiliating this is, if my mother finds out about this, if she finds out that I failed a mission, she's gonna kill me! If people finds out that I failed this mission, thanks to you, what the hell do you think would happen to my reputation!" Yzak shouted at Athrun.

'_I wonder if that was how I sounded with Kira when I lost my keys when I was still a child'_ Athrun thought not really minding Yzak. (A/N: Remember, chapter 1, when Athrun lost his keys. Don't tell me you forgot. lol)

Yzak tried to punch Athrun in the face but when Yzak's fist is halfway to Athrun's face, Athrun pulled Yzak's fist, twisted it then Athrun brought out the battle knife he had used with Kira and pointed it to Yzak's throat.

"You know what's more humiliating, Yzak? Athrun asked coldly.

"What?" Dearka was the one who asked and then Yzak glared at him while trying to loose Athrun's grip on his hand.

"To have you die in a changing room instead of the battlefield because you are careless and slow." Athrun seriously said to Yzak, the knife that Athrun was pointing to Yzak is now touching his skin and blood can be seen dripping from Yzak's throat.

Then silence came, Dearka and Nicol stared at the blood of Yzak in Athrun's knife. Nicol and Dearka is used on seeing this happen but they have never seen Athrun make Yzak bleed.

"Today must've been a really bad day for Athrun, I think he's in a bad mood" Nicol whispered to Dearka.

"Yeah, 100 yeah." Dearka replied.

Then after a few seconds, more seemed like hours, silence came again, the only sound that can be heard was Yzak's deep breathing and dripping blood. (A/N: do you want me to kill Yzak? Lol.) Then Athrun let go of Yzak and headed to the exit of the room without saying a word, while Dearka and Nicol looked at him leave. Then when Athrun left the room, Yzak silently started cursing Athrun. "_Damn you, Zala."_ Yzak said irritated and pissed.

**Office in the Archangel **

"You're a GIRL!"

"Since when have you been a girl Kira?" then everybody in the room paused and looked at Tolle like he said something wrong.

"Since birth I guess" Kira replied confused.

"Tolle you're an idiot" Mir said while slapping his head.

"Ouch, Mir, that hurts!" Tolle complained while Mir just sighed.

Everyone's attention came to Kira when she spoke.

"Ms. Murrue, how did you know?" Kira asked curiously.

"Well while you were piloting the strike, I was watching you, I examined your every movement and I noticed that you really have a body of a girl." Captain Ramius said feeling sort of guilty for exposing Kira's secret.

Kira seemed to notice this so she spoke

"Oh, umm, it's okay, they deserve to know anyway" Kira said smiling.

"But why were you pretending to be a boy?" Sai asked curiously.

"Kira, why didn't you tell us?" Flay asked.

"I, err, you see, umm…" Kira stuttered

"Before anything else, tell me, are you a coordinator?" Mwu asked seriously.

Everybody was shocked about what Mwu had asked while Kira just looked away

"Yes-" before she could continue, lt. Badgiruel and two other soldiers that were in the room pointed their guns towards Kira. "a first-generation coordinator" Kira continued, ignoring the guns being pointed at her.

"Hey stop that! Kira might be a coordinator, but she's not an enemy." Tolle said.

"He's right, Heliopolis is a neutral colony, they allow coordinators to live here." Captain Ramius explained. Then all pulled their guns away from Kira and put them away.

Kira's friends sigh with relief while she just remained calm.

"You being a coordinator, is that why you pretended to be a boy?" Mwu asked.

"Sorta" Kira replied.

"Sorta? You mean it has a connection on you being a coordinator?" Mwu asked again.

"Yes, but I'd rather not discuss it." Kira answered politely.

"Sorry for asking that, I was just curious." Mwu said.

"It's okay, no harm done" Kira replied.

**With Athrun **

Athrun headed straight towards the office of his commander after his fight with Yzak.

"Permission to enter sir?" Athrun asked politely.

"Permission granted, you may come in Athrun." Le Creuset said.

Athrun went inside to see his commander drinking some pills, when he's done he looked at Athrun.

"What do you need, Athrun?"

"Sir, when would be the next attack in Heliopolis?" Athrun asked still thinking of Kira.

"Why do you ask?"

'_I need a lie, quick'_ "Sir, err, 'cause I was just curious and I would like to know how many time left I have to prepare" '_I hope that convinces him'_ Athrun thought.

Rau just smiled at this "Once all machines have been recharged, we would attack Heliopolis again. In addition to our mission to capture the strike, we also have to destroy the ship in Heliopolis, the legged ship."

"Yes sir" Athrun said while giving his commander a salute.

**Back in the office with Kira **

"Again, ms. Yamato I would like to thank you for saving my life." Captain Ramius said.

"No problem" Kira said, smiling.

"Now, introduce yourselves" captain Ramius said stricter than the way she spoke awhile ago.

The gang was stunned at the sudden tone change but then just introduced themselves.

"Sai Argyle, civilian"

"Flay Allster, civilian"

'_Allster?' lt. Badgiruel thought to herself. _

"Tolle Koenig, civilian"

"Miriallia Haw, civilian"

"Kira Yamato, civilian"

"Okay then, ms. Yamato, we would be asking you (_pause) _to pilot the strike and protect this ship." Captain Ramius said straight to the point. Kira was shocked at what she had said, never did she dreamed of joining a war especially if it'll make Athrun her enemy.

"Captain Ramius, what are you doing, entrusting to a coordinator one of our top class machine." Lt. Badgiruel complained.

"She is the only person that has the capabilities to pilot the strike unless you have better ideas? If the strike won't protect this ship, then who will? Besides, she already knows too much about the strike" captain Ramius asked her.

"But I never said anything about piloting that machine again" Kira said out loud which causes the two women to look at her.

"Kira, you have the power to make a difference don't you? Then why not put it to good use?" Mwu asked her.

"Good use? How can joining the war be a good use?" Kira exclaimed.

"We have nothing to do with this war, we weren't even informed that a war had already started!" Her friends protested.

"It's only for the matter of time, we weren't prepared for the attack that the Zaft forces did that's how we lost most of the crew of this ship, leaving us with no one capable enough to pilot the strike." Captain Ramius explained, but her explanation didn't convince Kira.

"So you're telling me that I am the only one who can pilot that machine, you're telling me that we would die if I don't pilot that machine, right? Why did the EA even bother making those kinds of machines anyway? So that they would get stolen? With great power, there are great responsibilities, weren't you guys aware of the consequences of too much power?" Kira asked them. No respond came.

_**Silence Came **_

Then one of the crew came rushing in the office.

"Captain, we are having a hard time operating the system of the archangel for launching." The soldier said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment" Captain Ramius replied, the soldier nodded and left.

"Mwu, please bring them into a room where they can rest, Natarle come with me to the bridge." Then both ladies started heading toward the bridge leaving Mwu, Kira and the gang alone in the room.

"So what do you kids want to do? You want to eat or sleep?" Mwu said trying to lighten up the mood.

Unconsciously, Kira thoughtlessly suppressed a yawn causing the others to laugh.

"Okay so sleep it is then, c'mon let's find you guys a room" Mwu said trying to hold his laugh.

The gang just followed him towards a vacant room with four beds. Kira went to one of the beds, went to the corner, sat there and was soon drifted to sleep, leaning on the wall. (A/N: just like what happened to phase 4)

The others silently laughed at Kira's childish behaviour.

"Do you guys think I should fix her position? It isn't comfortable to sleep in that kind of position." Mwu said to them.

"Oh, please don't" Mir said.

"Huh?" Mwu asked confused.

"You see, Kira is a very light sleeper, if a finger touches her, she wakes up" Sai explained.

"Kira seemed to have relax already, it has been a long day and with all the things that had happened, I believe she deserves to relax." Flay said.

"Okay then, should we leave her and go grab a bite or do you want to stay with her and we'll just eat here." Mwu asked but was quieted by Kira's friends.

"Okay then, so we'll jut eat here, wait for me here, I'll just go buy us some snacks and-"

"Shhh!" was the only reply that Mwu received before he heads out the room.

**Vesalius **

"This time, try not to fail me." A masked blonde said before heading towards the exit of the hanger to head at the bridge.

"Yes sir!"

"This is Dearka Elsman, buster, launching!"

"Nicol Amalfi, blitz, launching!"

"Yza-"

"Yzak, remember what the commander said" Athrun reminded him.

_Flashback_

"Sir what if we are not able to capture the strike, are we permitted to destroy it?" Yzak said looking at Athrun who had stayed emotionless to Yzak's dismay.

'_He only piloted it once, only once, the next pilot I'd be fighting would be a natural, a natural and not Kira, hopefully.'_ Athrun thought.

"Yzak, if I permitted you to destroy the strike then you'll immediately destroy it without even trying to capture it, so the answer is no"

_End of flashback _

Yzak got pissed, really pissed while Athrun let out a small smirk, _'just for incase that Kira is the one who pilots again that ms, I'm not taking risks. I don't want to accidentally kill him or something, I did promised him that I'd protect him and I don't want him dying in my hands or in front of me just like what I saw in my head the night before my departure for PLANTS, the night before I left him.' _Athrun thought sadly.

"Yzak Joule, duel, launching!"

Athrun's POV

"Kira, I don't want to see you right now, I don't want to hear your reason on why you are with the EA and I don't want to fight you."

"Athrun Zala, aegis, launching!"

End of POV

At the Archangel

**All hands at level one battle station, I repeat, All hands at level one battle station. **

"What's going on?" Mwu asked particularly to himself before entering the room where Kira and her friends are in.

Once he entered the room, questions are being asked to him by Flay, Tolle and Sai, while Mir stayed close to Kira. Then there was an explosion that happened outside the archangel making Mwu drop the trays of food he was holding with a loud _clang_. That made Kira stir up a bit and wake up.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"I believe that the archangel is engaged in battle with some Zaft forces" Mwu answered her.

'_Zaft? That means Athrun's here,' Kira _thought.

"Where's Mwu?" asked a soldier that had just came in the room.

"I'm right here!" Mwu said.

"You're skygrasper is ready for launch, sir" the soldier said while saluting him.

"Huh? Oh, yah I'll be right there" Mwu replied while the soldier went out of the room. Mwu was about to head out of the room too when she was stopped by Kira.

"I'll go too, not for the EA but to protect my friends." Kira stated.

Mwu just nod and both of them ran to the hanger leaving her friends in the room.

"C'mon, we should find a way to watch Kira!" Flay said.

"Okay, how' bout we go to the bridge?" Sai suggested.

"Alright!"

**At the bridge **

"What are you kids doing here, you're not allowed to stay in the bridge" lt. Badgiruel told them when they went inside the bridge.

"We have to see Kira's battle" Flay cried.

"I thought that Kira isn't fighting for the EA" lt. Badgiruel asked.

"Well she is now since she wants to protect us!" Flay exclaimed.

"Natarle, go back to your position!" Captain Ramius ordered.

"Sorry, m'am." Lt. Badgiruel said before going back to her seat.

"You teen's be quiet and don't do anything if you want to stay here." Captain Ramius ordered.

"Yes, m'am" They all said in unison.

**In the battlefield **

"Hey Zala! Nothing in your strategies says something 'bout a skygrasper!" Yzak complained.

"Fine then new plan, Dearka, you take care of the skygrasper, after that you help me with the strike, Nicol, Yzak destroy the legged ship." Athrun ordered.

"Roger that, Athrun!" Dearka said and started to attack the skygrasper.

"_Looks like this guy here is not going to give up on me, I better finish him before the others could attack the archangel._" Mwu thought.

"Aim godfreats, Fire!" captain Ramius ordered. They were able to hit the duel but not enough to get it destroyed.

"Die you bastards!" Yzak screamed. Just when the duel was about to shoot at the bridge of the archangel, Kira shoots the duel's hands with her laser beams while flying towards the duel.

"Wow, that natural is good" Nicol said in awe.

"Shut up Nicol!" Yzak shouted. "Hey Zala, aren't you suppose to be the one to take care of the strike" Yzak shouted angrily.

"I know, I know!" Athrun replied in frustration.

Just when Kira was almost halfway near the ship, the aegis blocked her. "You're not going anywhere, strike. You're battle is with me!" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato?"

"Athrun what are you doing here!" Kira shouted.

"You should talk, what are you doing in that thing?" Athrun asked back.

"Athrun, I'm here because I need to protect those people in the archangel that I cared for!" Kira answered.

"So you're turning against me for them?" He asked.

"Athrun that's not what I meant, I wasn't expecting to see you here and-"

Athrun was bombarding Kira with attacks, shooting and shooting continuously. Kira was shocked at this, She never expects Athrun to fight her like this. Tears started pouring down from her eyes. She turned off the video calls incase someone would try to call her and see her so weak just like the way Kira has always been before she met Athrun.

"Athrun stop it" Kira whispers softly while she tries her best to get away from Athrun and go to the archangel.

Athrun was in seed mode so he wasn't able to hear Kira's cries. Athrun just kept on attacking and attacking her like a real enemy. Kira never tried to attack Athrun but Athrun seem not to notice.

"Not bad oldie" Dearka said to Mwu

"There's more where that came from!" Mwu retorted.

"Damn this ship, why won't you sink!" Yzak shouted.

"'Cause they're not in water, duh!" Nicol said.

"Shut up Nicol!"

Nicol just sigh at Yzak's rude behaviour and focus on destroying the legged ship.

"Guys can you please help me out here, my power is really running low now." Dearka said showing up in their screens, not anymore attacking the skygrasper but just avoiding its shots.

"Seems like you're losing power eh, now's my chance" Mwu thought.

Athrun too started losing power since he's been continuously attacking Kira non-stop. "Damn!" Athrun shouted, then he stopped for awhile. Then when he stopped that's the time he heard Kira's sobs. Athrun got out from seed mode when he had realize what he had done and tried to talk to Kira.

"Kira?" then suddenly an image of his commander went to his screen.

"Athrun get back here now, hurry before you lose all your power!" his commander ordered, then suddenly flares signalling for retreat came flying in the air.

"Kira?" Athrun asked again.

"I'm okay, still alive here, no need to worry." Kira said smiling, but forced.

"Kira?"

"Go already!" Kira said leaving the screen blank and black and then she hugged her knee's. She lowered her head and started crying. Not wanting to see Athrun leave.

Athrun and the rest headed towards the Vesalius. All that was in Athrun's mind was his battle with Kira. How he attacked while Kira didn't. How Kira cried and he didn't even notice nor hear. He tried to hurt 'him'. "How many promises did I break today?" Athrun asked himself while heading towards the ship.

**With Kira**

"Hey Kid! Your first official battle with Zaft is a succe-, hey, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Mwu asked Kira when his face popped up on Kira's screen. He saw her crying and hugging her knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kira said trying to hold back her tears but it didn't convince Mwu.

"Hurry up and get back at the ship, the archangel would be launching any moment now, I'll meet you there!" Mwu said then when he saw Kira nod her head, he left the screen and headed to the ship.

Kira also started to head in the ship 'till something caught her attention. "A pod?" Kira asked herself. "_I better grab it fast, before it get crushed by those walls on top of it_." Kira thought to herself then swiftly grabbed the pod and headed back to the ship.

A/N: This chapter is really not that important, I just put it because I like Athrun and Kira's conversation on phase something in the series. The line that says "You should talk, what are you….. blah, blah and blah." I like that line, lol, and I turned that little line in to a chapter, lol. Again to those who are confuse, you can ask me and I'll do my best to explain. Sorry for grammars and spelling mistakes(: I'm tired of saying that.

Next chapter would probably be about umm, let's see, next chap, Lacus would be coming out. That's all, Comments, questions, suggestions, flames and the list goes on… Are all welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: Lacus and Her Haro’s

Summary: Kira has been hiding the truth from Athrun that she is a girl. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun about her secret, but before Kira could say a word, she immediately fell into tears because of what Athrun had told her. Girl Kira x Athrun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

**A/N**: I apologize for the long wait, school is making me so busy (homework's, tests & projects), and before anything else, I would like to thank those who reviewed my work. Thanks to FanfictionWriter83729, Darkmoon Fleur, key46812 & furin-a I appreciate it! Thanks also to those who read this story. Before you start reading, I would like you to know that this chapter has some OOC'ness of some characters, mostly Flay. This is the longest chapter, yet, cause I got carried away, so umm, that's all.

Anyways, you can start reading now… Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Lacus and Her Haro's

Kira POV

"A _pod? What is it still doing here? Could it have gotten trapped with those walls? I better save it before it get crushed. I wonder if someone is in it_." I immediately went rushing towards the pod and once I got to its location, I lifted all the walls that is on top of it and grabbed it with the hands of the strike. After I'm sure that I am securely holding the pod, I headed back towards the archangel.

End of POV

The strike flew towards the archangel and landed in its hanger. Kira gently placed to the ground the pod that she was holding. She then came out of the cockpit and headed straight towards the rescued pod.

She saw a lot of people crowding the pod and doing their best to open it. Although with a lot of effort, it cannot be opened; none of them knows the code for the pod so they tried opening it forcefully, but still didn't work. Mwu was with the crowd, observing the commotions that the pod is giving them. He looked around and then spotted Kira heading towards his direction.

He tried to capture the attention of Kira and luckily, he was successful. "Hey kid! What do we have here?" He asked her while pointing at the pod.

"I saw it awhile ago when I was heading here and thought that someone might be inside so I brought it here." Kira answered while getting closer to Mwu's location.

"Well, we can't open it, I believe its not a pod from the EA cause we tried all the codes that they could've possibly use and still we can't open it." Mwu told her with a hint of dismay.

"Could it be from Zaft?" Kira asked.

"Probably," then Mwu did some thinking. "Hey you're a coordinator, maybe you can try and hack the system or something, you could easily hack it since its power would most likely be low." Mwu told her.

Kira heaved a sigh "Okay I'll try" she says then started to press buttons. Once the pod's door slid open, a pink haired girl with pale blue eyes appeared at their sight followed by three round objects that keeps buzzing and buzzing '_haro, haro, haro' _which made Kira remember something and or even someone.

'_Tori'_ Kira thought as sadness came to her face as she remembers who gave her, her mechanical companion, '_Athrun.'_ Then she was distracted from her thinking as the pink haired girl spoke.

All the male crew, except for Mwu, blushed at how pretty the pink haired girl is and how beautiful her voice seems to be to the crew.

Then Mwu clapped his hands, trying to catch the attention of the crew. "Okay, okay, shows over, go back to your stations now!" Mwu ordered and then the crew went back to their positions without a fight but Mwu and Kira can hear 'groans' of complaints.

"Thank you so much for saving me" she said politely while giving a bow which captured the attention of Mwu and Kira.

"Oh don't thank me miss, she's the one who saved you, not me" Mwu said pointing at Kira.

"Thank you miss, I owe you my life" the pink haired girl said politely.

"Your welcome" Kira said, trying to show a smile.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yah Kira, awhile ago I saw you crying, what happened?" Mwu asked. "If you're friends finds out about this, they'll kill me for letting this happen to you" Mwu said jokingly.

"Oh, sorry about that" Kira said. "Nothing really happened awhile ago, I was just shocked at how the aegis pilot, pilots the aegis." She said, telling the truth, but just not too detailed and specific.

"Excuse me but what did really happened? I was suppose to be onboard the Vesalius but wasn't able to since walls started collapsing." Lacus asks.

"Well this colony was attacked by Zaft and-" Kira tried to answer her but was cut-off by Mwu.

"What are you doing here in Heliopolis, you don't seem to live here since you were in a high class pod like that?" Mwu asks while pointing at the pod.

"Well-I was suppose to have a concert here but wasn't able to, one of my bodyguards brought me in a pod after machines from the EA were stolen, he told me that the nearest vessel is the Vesalius and Gamow and I would be fetch by it" she explained.

'_Le Creuset' _Mwu thought.

"Before anything else we have to bring you to the captain of this ship. We still have to ask permission if you could stay." Mwu told her,.

"What! But what happens if she's not permitted to stay?" Kira angrily asks. "You'll just throw her off the archangel then? Well I won't allow it. We had just launched off to space, we can't just throw her off, she'll die!" Kira exclaimed. (**A/N**: The archangel already launched to space.)

"Calm down Kira, we will see what we can do." Mwu told her while trying to cool her down.

"Ms. Kira, I believe that the decision of your captain would be for the best and-"

"We'll chat later, right now we have to visit the captain first." Mwu strictly told them.

Then both ladies just nodded their heads and followed Mwu as they headed towards the bridge.

**With Athrun **

"Commander, they told me that you wanted to see me."

"Yes Athrun, you see we have a serious dilemma here."

"What happened, sir?"

"Well-I" then Le Creuset paused to breath "I don't know how to break it to you, but you see, your fiancé, Lacus Clyne," then Le Creuset looked up to see Athrun's face, not changing one bit about the news. "Is nowhere to be found." Le Creuset told him.

"Where was the last place that she was seen?" Athrun asked like nothing had happened.

Le Creuset was stunned at this for he didn't expect Athrun to stay blank, he expected him to panic and worry, but none of those came out of his face. Le Creuset just found this quite amusing for Athrun not to worry about his own fiancé while the whole Plants are sending almost everyone to search for her.

Then he continued. "The last place that we were told was at Heliopolis, we were suppose to fetch her since she was suppose to have a concert there but wasn't able to since we attacked the colony. While you and the others were trying to capture the strike I tried to locate her but I just couldn't seem to locate her." Rau explained

"Who were the ones assigned to track her sir?" Athrun asked while in deep thought about Kira and what to do with 'him'.

"A lot were ordered to look out for her, and since you are onboard this ship, I volunteered the le creuset team to search for her. So our mission to capture the strike and destroy the legged ship shall be on a hiatus for awhile" Le Creuset said.

"Yes sir." Athrun said while giving his commander a salute. '_I guess I wouldn't be able to meet with Kira for awhile.' _He thought as he then left the room.

"I wonder what's on his mind" Le Creuset wondered with a little smirk on his face.

**Back to the Archangel **

**_At the bridge_ **

"Kira! You're okay!" her friends cried once she enters the bridge.

"Hey you guys." Kira said heading towards her friends, seeing that they are alright while Mwu headed towards the captain to report.

"Mwu, who's this girl?" captain Ramius asked while eyeing at Lacus who seems not to notice.

"Well you see, Kira saw a pod and rescued it, brought it here and then this girl came out." Mwu told her while pointing at Lacus who is looking at Kira, who is chatting with her friends.

"Miss, what's your name?" lt. Badgiruel asks her quiet rudely.

Lacus removes her gaze from Kira and looks at the three adults who is now starring at her.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, m'am." Lacus politely answered them. Kira then went over next to her to hear the conversation, she stood next to Lacus and then gave her a smile.

"She's also a coordinator" Mwu added.

'_Clyne? Coordinator?'_ lt. Badgiruel gasp. "You're the daughter of the chairman of the Plant Supreme Councils, aren't you?" Lt. Badgiruel exclaimed while pointing a gun at her. But Kira went in front of Lacus and glares at the lieutenant.

"Remove the gun lt. she's not an enemy!" Kira told her.

"How so? Her father is a member of Plants!." Lt. Badgiruel told her.

"She's just a songstress! A civilian!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, Natarle, both of you have the right to remain silent." Captain Ramius ordered.

Everyone in the bridge looked at her, her friends who are sitting at their posts also looked at their captain. (**A/N**: Okay, Kira's friends has already joined the EA since they want to help Kira fight, their posts are the same as in the series.)

Then Mwu whispered something in the captains ears and then the captain breathes a deep breath.

"Kira I heard from Mwu that you just came from battle, you must be very tired, why don't you and miss Clyne go and have some rest first before we continue our discussion. Mwu, lead Kira to her room and bring miss. Clyne in a vacant one. Then meet me at my office after." Captain Ramius informed him.

"Yes captain" Mwu replied then led the two girls outside the bridge.

**Outside the bridge **

"Careful Kira, you do not want lt. Badgiruel as your enemy." Mwu told her.

"Well, sorry, its just that-." Kira wasn't able to finish as Mwu cut-her-off.

"Don't worry, she's not that mad, she'll cool off." Mwu told her with a grin. "Now ladies, let's bring you to your rooms" Mwu said, then the three of them started walking but stopped when Lacus stopped walking.

"What wrong, miss Clyne?" Kira asks while looking at her. Then Lacus returns the gaze she received.

"If you wouldn't mind miss Kira, but may I please stay in your room?" Lacus asked.

"Huh?" Kira was first confused, but once the statement clearly registered on her head she allowed her. "Sure, I'll be glad to have a buddy with me" Kira replies with a reassuring smile

"Oh you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable with an enemy with you." Lacus said politely and quite sad.

"Don't worry, I'm doing this cause I want to," Kira replied while reaching for Lacus's hands and then held it for her to know that she meant what she had said while Mwu just looked at them with a hint of amusement. "Okay then, to Kira's room is where we go." (**A/N**: Hi ho, hi ho, of to Kira's room is where we go, Lol!) Mwu told them while both ladies just smiled at one another as Mwu led them to Kira's room.

**In Kira's Room **

"You girls go inside, while I'll get you girls some drinks and-"

"Oh, no need, I'm not thirsty" Both ladies said politely in unison, then they looked at each other and started giggling.

"Okay, I'll come back for you gals later, I got to go now, uh oh I'm already late. See yah later!" Mwu said, running off to the office of the captain.

Then silence passed again and never left, only sounds from the Haro's can be heard.

Kira was the first to break the silence between them. "Ms. Clyne, you must be pretty exhausted, please take a seat" Kira offered.

"Thank you." Lacus politely accepted the offer. Now both of them are sitting in the bed, Lacus sat at one bed while Kira sat at the other. They are sitting contrastingly.

Kira speaks again, this time, out of curiosity. "Those are quite interesting toys." Kira told her while looking at them finding them very interesting and amusing.

"Thank you, my friend Athrun gave them to me." Lacus said.

"Athrun?" Kira questioned. "Athrun Zala?" Kira asked sadly.

"Yes, he gave these to me." Lacus said as Mr. Pink went to her hands. "Ms. Kira, what's wrong? You seem upset, did I upset you?" Lacus asked with concern as she looks at Kira.

"Huh? Oh, umm, no, don't worry. I just recalled something '_or someone' _that's all." Kira says forcing a smile. "Though, please just call me Kira, no need for formalities between friends." Kira says trying to change the topic.

"Sure, also just call me Lacus." Lacus told her noticing Kira's urge to change the topic. Then both ladies smiled at one another. Too bad that Tori have to destroy the peace that Lacus and Kira are having as he flies inside the room and went and landed onto Kira's shoulder.

"What is that Kira?" Lacus asks.

Kira then pats Tori's head before answering her. "It's a mechanical bird Athrun also gave it to me" Kira told her. "So, how do you know him?" Kira asked curiously.

"Umm, he's my fiancé." Lacus says, trying to be cheerful to make both of them feel better.

'W_hat's this? What is this feeling? Could it be, somehow, jealousy?_' Kira thought to herself, then shook the thought off her head.

"Kira?"

"So-umm, how is he?" Kira asked trying to get rid of the feeling and also the sad memories that Athrun had given her.

"Well I haven't seen him for awhile, so I really don't know. He doesn't visit me often and I haven't seen him since. So how do you know him?" Lacus asks out of the blue.

"Umm, we were classmates when we were in Lunar Prep"

"Really? Were you close with him?" Lacus asked then cursed herself for asking Kira about Athrun as she became aware that he had just tried to kill Kira with the help of the aegis.

"Yah, we became friends, I umm saw him three days ago."

"Oh" that was all Lacus could say since she knows well that Kira and Athrun met at a battlefield and not at war-free place. Kira fought in battles, with Athrun against her.

"Forgive me for asking, but why is it that you are with the Earth Forces?" Lacus asked trying to change the topic and cursing herself again since the topic is the very foundation of Kira's battles with Athrun.

"I never really wanted to join them, but I need to protect them, my friends" Kira says with her voice almost cracking. "and Athrun couldn't understand that and he's suppose to be the older and smart one and-" Kira wasn't able to finish as tears that she tried to hide started pouring down her eyes and she just looked down.

Lacus went over beside Kira and embraced her.

"Kira just wait, Athrun would understand, just give him some time and he'll understand what you are doing, so don't worry" Lacus said trying to give comfort.

"_I just hope you're right" _Kira whispers sadly as she knows well that, it would never happen. Then an irritating sound, alarmed.

**All hands in level one battle station I repeat all hands in level one battle station**

Kira stood up and brushed Tori off her shoulder. "It seems that I have to go now, please don't wander around or you might get lost." Kira told her with a smile as she heads for the door.

"Okay, please do take care" Lacus told her trying to mirror Kira's comforting smile.

"Don't worry I'll be alright." Kira told her before heading out the door. Once Lacus had reassured that Kira is already a distance from her, she went to the bedside table. There, she saw a picture of Kira and Athrun who seems to be so innocent, so carefree and happy together when they were younger. Then she saw at the side of a frame a caption, it says 'The person in the left is Kira, he's my best friend'

'_He?' _Lacus thought as she giggled at the 'he' that was written. "This is the same picture that I saw in Athrun's side table, though it says something about him instead of Kira. I wonder why Kira in this picture somehow looks like a boy?" Lacus said to herself. Then the door suddenly opens and Lacus almost dropped the frame, but fortunately she catches it in time, then she puts it back on the table before real damages are made. Once she have returned it properly on the table, she then looked behind her and sees a red-haired girl looking at her angrily.

"You!" then Flay points at her. "Come with me!" Flay shouts in rage while pulling Lacus forcefully towards the bridge.

"Ms. What's wrong?" Lacus asked as she is being pulled.

"Don't you play nice and friendly with me, Zaft!" Flay shouted at her.

**At the hanger of the archangel **

"Kira Yamato, Strike, I'm taking off!"

"You're ready for launching strike, good luck Kira." Mir told her with a smile.

"Mwu La Flaga, Skygrasper, launching!"

"You too, are ready for launch, Skygrasper" Mir said.

"Hey kid, so how's the pink princess?" Mwu asked.

"She's alright."

"How 'bout you kid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kira told him.

"Okay then, maybe you can take care of the aegis then? While I fight the buster again." Mwu told her.

"Sure, but then, what about the Vesalius?" Kira answers him with a question.

"The archangel will handle it" Mwu told her.

"Then what about the duel and the blitz?" Kira questions him.

"The Montgomery will handle them." Mwu told her.

"the Montgomer- what?" Kira asks, confusion can be felt on her voice.

"The Montgomery, that's an Earth vessel that would help us. I heard that one of your friends father is in that vessel, I think the name's Allster." Mwu informed her.

"Oh" Kira said then after a few minutes, the Vesalius and the Gamow came in sight.

**At the hanger of the Vesalius **

"Nicol Amarfi, blitz, launching"

"Dearka Elsman, this is buster launching"

"Yzak Joule preparing for launch"

"Athrun Zala, aegis, launching"

"Capture the strike and destroy the legged ship so that we won't have to come back for them again and so that we could focus on finding the pink princess." Le Creuset told them.

"Yes sir!"

**Battlefield**

"So we meet again, oldie." Dearka greeted.

"Did you miss me?" Mwu retorted.

**With Yzak **

"Look Nicol, they have brought a new toy" Yzak taunted "for us" Yzak smirked.

**With Athrun **

"Kira!"

'_I was just talking about him and now he shows up, how droll could this get.' _Kira thought.

"Athrun"

"Kira, what are you doing here, fighting with the Earth Forces?" Athrun asks her directly to the point.

"I fight to protect my friends. What about you Athrun, what are you doing here? I thought you hated the idea of war, what are you doing with Zaft!" Kira asked him.

"I'm with them cause I'm a coordinator, I belong with them while you, you're fighting alongside naturals?" Athrun angrily shouted. "Kira, come with me to Zaft, you belong there!" Athrun told her as he bombarded the strike with shots that could damage the strike but not hurt its pilot.

"I-" Kira wasn't able to finish what she was saying by the sudden interruption from the archangel, then she felt an explosion happen.

**With Mwu**

"Hey what's going on oldie?"

"Don't ask me baldie" Mwu answered.

**At the Archangels Bridge **

"Hurry tell the Zaft forces to cease their attack, or I will kill this girl."

All the crew looked at her and did what they were told but unfortunately for her, the crew did not act fast enough to save her father.

The explosion of the Montgomery was shown on the large screen on the bridge.

"Father!" Flay cried as she saw in the screen the explosion of the Montgomery made by the duel and blitz. She tightened her hold onto Lacus's hand and neared the pistol that she is holding onto Lacus's throat. Everyone, the crew, looked at the scene but then was ordered to get back to their positions by the captain.

The archangel was already having a hard time battling the Vesalius. Then the duel and blitz headed towards it.

Then lt. Badgiruel told Zaft forces to cease their attack or else.

"Attention to all Zaft forces"

"Natarle, what are you doing?" Murrue asked her.

"Saving the archangel from its death" she answered then continued at what she was doing.

"Cease your attack or we will kill Lacus Clyne."

Everyone outside the archangel was stunned at the action that the archangel had performed.

**With Mwu**

"What are they doing?" Mwu asked himself.

**With Kira and Athrun**

Athrun withdraws from his battle with Kira but before he did, he asks Kira if these are the kinds of people whom she wants to protect.

"Is this your idea of justice? To fight with cowards who would use innocent lives as hostages, I won't let this take place further, I swear I'll rescue her!" Athrun shouts at her before taking his leave.

'_What the hell are they doing?'_ Kira angrily thought as tears poured down on her pale eyes before heading back to the archangel ready to pay a visit with its captain.

**In the hanger of the archangel **

"Hey kid, calm down!" Mwu told Kira while grasping her hands tight so that she'll not walk away.

"Calm down!" Kira shouted while trying to remove Mwu's grasp on her. "I didn't rescue her to protect us!" Kira shouted. Captain Ramius and lt. Badgiruel expected this to happen that's why they came to the hanger and heard everything Kira had said, with them is Lacus.

"Calm down ensign Yamato." Lt. Badgiruel ordered.

"We have a good reason why we did this and we know that you know what it is." Captain Ramius told her.

"But still," Kira tried to argue.

"Why don't you go rest now, take a break." Murrue told her.

"Awhile ago we heard that ms. Clyne was in your room. She can no longer stay there for she is being held as a prisoner." Natarle informed her.

"What!" Kira shouted angrily while trying to free her hands from Mwu's hold but Mwu just tightened his grasp on her.

"We will let her stay in a room and not in a cell so don't worry." Captain Ramius told her.

"But-"

"End of discussion" captain Ramius told her in a harsh manner.

**At an office of the Vesalius **

"What's going on, sir?" Yzak asked.

"It seems that they have miss Lacus Clyne with them and is taking her as a hostage."

"But why?" Nicol asks.

"Because they are weak" Athrun was the one who answered which causes the people in the room to look at him.

"A possibility" Rau tells him.

"Then what should we do?"

"We shall devise a plan to get miss Clyne without causing her harm. I'm thinking of hitting two birds with one stone, but I'm having a difficulty with that part. For the meantime, you kids may take your rests while I work out with a plan."

Then the le creuset team saluted him and headed out, parted and went fort towards their rooms.

**Outside Lacus's Room **

"You shouldn't go out of your room" Kira told her while leading her back inside.

"Must I really? It's no fun there." Lacus pouted.

"Well, you really must, you are being held as a prisoner and-" Kira told Lacus, looking away with guilt shown in eyes but was cut-off by her.

"I don't blame you, Kira. I'm even glad to meet you, you treated me like a friend and not a prisoner." Lacus told her. Now they are inside Lacus's room, Lacus held Mr. Pink.

"Its because, like you, I'm also a coordinator." Kira said.

"But I think you're always like this, full of kindness." Lacus told her and smiled while looking at her pink Haro.

**With the captain and the two lieutenant's. **

"What now?" Captain Ramius asked them.

"Why did you do it anyway, don't you have any pride as a soldier?" Mwu told them.

"It's the only way to survive and-" Natarle tried to argue.

"That's enough, we'll find a way through this dark path that we have taken" Murrue told them.

"But how? You wouldn't be able to keep the pink princess for long, Kira won't allow it." Mwu told them.

"That's why I'm requesting for her to be watched" lt. Badgiruel told them.

"We do not have enough crew to do so, but-" Captain Ramius says but wasn't able to finish as Mwu cut-her-off.

"Are you saying that you do not trust the person who goes out to battle to save us cowards?" Mwu told them before heading out. Both weren't too shock for they knew its true, that they are cowards. Natarle just let out a sigh at this while the captain covers her face with her hands that is putting its weight on the table, wishing that all of this would just go away.

**At Flay's room. **

"Flay, I'm sorry for not being able to protect-" Kira wasn't able to finish.

"Damn those Zaft, they killed my father!" Flay told her. (**A/N**: I don't like Flay angry at Kira so I'm making her angry at Zaft and not at Kira, I know it so OOC, but it will make my life much easier, lol.) "That pink haired girl, if only she-" Tears started to pour down form her eyes. Kira walked closer to her and embraces her.

"I'm sorry" Kira sincerely said but Flay didn't hear her as terror of death went to her.

"What if they kill me next? What if-" Flay started trembling.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Kira told her as silent tears started pouring from her eyes. Flay didn't notice this so she just kept on crying on Kira's chest until she fell asleep.

_After a few moments of silence_

"You're really good at calming people Kira." Sai complimented. "Awhile ago she was out of control until you came." Sai told her. (**A/N**: Her other friends are on their posts.)

Kira gently laid Flay on her bed then wiped her eyes.

"You know its not your fault" Sai told her.

"Yes it is." Kira said and then headed back to Lacus's room.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

Kira stopped in her track and turned back to face Sai.

"I'm going to give her back"

"You mean that songstress?" Sai asked.

"I have to do it." Kira told him.

"But why? It'll make Flay mad at-"

"I just want all of this to stop and-"

"Fine, I'll help you if you promise to come back." Sai told her.

Kira brighten up a bit at what Sai had told her. Then both of them ran to Lacus's room.

**At Lacus's room **

"Kira!" Lacus said but was quieted by her.

"Hurry we don't have much time, we have to get you out of here." Kira informed her.

Lacus just nodded her head and followed Kira and Sai towards the hanger.

"C'mon Lacus" Kira told her as Kira helped her to get inside the strike.

"Don't forget your promise Kira!" Sai shouted as the cockpit of the strike closes and is now preparing for launch.

**At Athrun's room in the Vesalius **

Athrun's POV

'I hope that Lacus would be alright. Kira's there, he'll protect her, but then, who would protect him? Those friends of his in that legged ship? They couldn't even protect themselves, what can they give Kira that I can't? Why did Kira chose them over me? They couldn't give Kira any protection but just problems. They must've threatened him.

Kira will protect Lacus but who'll protect him, what if the Earth Forces harm him? Kill him? Why is it that he couldn't see that they're only using him as a shield? Damn, who'll answer my questions?'

End of POV

Athrun kept on thinking and thinking while pacing back and forth inside his room. He was too deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Nicol had come inside.

"Athrun!" Nicol called while breathing heavy breaths since he ran towards Athrun's room as fast as he could. "Athrun!" This time Nicol shouted and that got Athrun out of his deep thinking and stopped him from his pacing.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Commander Le Creuset _pant _was trying _pant _to call you but you wouldn't answer so _pant _he sent me here to tell you." Nicol said still breathing heavily.

"Tell me what?" Athrun asked Nicol who had just caught his breath.

"The strike sent us a message saying that _she'l_l return ms. Clyne if you'll be the one to retrieve her." Nicol seriously told Athrun.

Athrun was shocked at this, but not that shock since he knows that Kira would be the kind of person who hates what the EA had just done. Still he was shock cause Kira is risking 'his' life just to return Lacus to him.

'_Maybe I could convince Kira to come with me.' _Then Athrun smirks at the idea.

"Okay then" Athrun said then floated towards the hanger.

**With Kira and Lacus **

"I'm sorry that you have to fight Athrun all the time"

"It's okay Lacus, it's not your fault." Kira said sadly.

"Oh," Lacus said guilty for bringing up the topic.

"Lacus"

"Yes Kira?"

"Please don't tell Athrun that I'm a girl, he doesn't know"

"Okay but why is it that he doesn't know?" (**A/N**: Cause he's blind, Lol.)

"I'll explain it to you when we have enough time, its quite a long story you see."

"Okay then" Lacus replied with a promising smile.

**Hanger of the Vesalius **

"Athrun Zala, aegis, launching!"

**In Space **

"Look Kira, it's the aegis" Lacus informed.

Then Kira took aim at the aegis incase Athrun might be planning something.

"Reveal yourself!" Kira said through the communicator.

Athrun opened his cockpit to reveal himself, then Kira too opened her cockpit to push Lacus towards Athrun so that she could get this over with. Athrun went outside the aegis to get Lacus. Before Athrun brings Lacus completely inside the aegis, Lacus turns back to bid Kira goodbye.

"Kira, thank you so much for saving me and being a great friend." Lacus said while smiling. Lacus feels sad not just because she's leaving her new found friend, but because Kira's her friend and she knows that Athrun had once left her and know its her turn to leave.

"No problem, I hope to see you soon somewhere else but not here." Kira said, smiling.

"Kira, you too, come with us!" Athrun said sounding like begging. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Athrun I-"

"Where else would you go? Do you think they will still welcome you after this?" Athrun asks Kira. He knows Kira well and he knows that when she's confused she would follow him without hesitation and seek for aid.

"I don't want to fight you, too but I 'am oblige to protect my friends whom are in the archangel." Kira told him in tears.

Athrun notices that this is his chance. "If you'll be the one to protect them, then who'll protect you?" Athrun asked sternly.

No reply came, Kira immediately closed the strike's cockpit so that she wouldn't hear Athrun anymore but before it completely closes, Kira spoke "I made a promise to them that I'd be back, I try to not break the promises I make, Athrun" Then the strike headed back to the Archangel without looking back leaving Athrun and Lacus staring at the departing machine and at space.

Athrun knew what Kira meant, he knew it too well. " Just wait Kira, I'll fulfill my promises to you, I promise" Athrun whispers to space and unknown to him, Lacus had heard what he had said. Then both went inside the aegis and also headed to their respective vessel.

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter 4 is finish! Now I have to start with chapter 5, chapter 5 would probably be about Cagalli, Kira and a bit of Athurn and his team. Some details in this story might be wrong. I'm not really sure about Patrick Zala's position in Zaft, is there such thing as chairman of Zaft? Well if there isn't, I'm still going to make Patrick Zala the chairman of Zaft, if you have complaints, then tell me. I' am so welcoming suggestions, cause I really need them! If you have some spare time, can you try and check my profile and tell me if the stories that I'm planning to write are alright, please?

Well anyways… everyone knows that I am bad with grammars, spellings and those kind of stuffs, so just don't mind them.

Anyway, Thanx for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Cagalli and A Bit of Kebab

**Summary: Kira has been hiding the truth from Athrun that she is a girl. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun about her secret, but before Kira could say a word, she immediately fell into tears because of what Athrun had told her. Girl Kira x Athrun**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed, Not mine and never will be:(**

**A/N: Hi to everyone who is still reading my story! I would like to thank everyone who read my story and especially to those who reviewed, thanks**

**Chapter 5: Cagalli and A Bit of Kebab (rewritten)**

**At the Dessert after their battle**

"Do you want to die already?" Kira asks coldly to the group known as the resistance. They, the Archangel, have been here for days already and the act that the resistance did just now had raged her.

"What are you talking about?! A lot has died trying to protect-" Cagalli says this as she points to her friend, Ahmed. "and yet you say this is useless?" Cagalli adds getting angry at the brunet.

Kira walks closer to Cagalli and what she did surprised everyone, mostly Cagalli, as she spoke out in rage. "What could you possibly protect with your feelings??!!" Kira yells at her and before Cagalli could even respond or speak a word, Kira slaps her hard and made everyone silenced.

"This is wrong, especially for Orb's princess, Cagalli Yula Atha, right?" Mwu and the two other officers of the Archangel came.

At first Cagalli was lost for words but once she had spot her voice, she speaks. "How did-" Cagalli asks in disbelief of her identity being known.

"Its pretty obvious and we also did some research" Captain Ramius tells her seriously.

"Zaft probably knows this too. Orb could be in trouble because of this act you did just now." Mwu adds to his statement as he looks straight at Kisaka, doubting his identity.

"I'm Kisaka, the princess' bodyguard." Kisaka tells them. The three officers all heaves a sigh and further discussions would be discussed tomorrow morning.

**At Zaft**

"Commander, you've called for us?" Athrun asked sternly.

"Ah, yes. I have called for the four of you for a task."

"What kind of task, sir?" Nicol asked curiously.

"Well, let me get straight to the point to not waste anymore of your time, are you aware of who Andrew Waltfeld is?"

"Sir, he is one of the best commander and pilot of Zaft." Athrun answered him.

"Yes, he says he has a report that is in need to be submitted to the chairman, I want your team to go to his headquarters and get it."

"In short we would become like a mailman or something like that?" Yzak a asked while raising an eyebrow with full annoyance. '_what did he mean when he said to Athrun 'by your team' Yzak thought angrily and irritated. _

"Yes"

"But sir, why is it that it can't be sent through other soldiers or through mail or-" Dearka tried to ask.

"No one should see nor hear his report but the chairman, we are the vessel that the chairman mostly trusts so that is why he assigned us this task."

"Once we land to Earth, you will go straight to his headquarters, understood?"

"Yes sir, the four of them said in unison before heading out.

**At the Archangel**

"Do you think its safe for those two to be the ones to get the things we'd be needing?" Murrue asks Mwu.

"Kira is a coordinator and a responsible and smart girl, she could take care of herself and the princess." Mwu reassured her.

**With Athrun **

"Don't forget to keep our profile low" Athrun told them.

"No need to tell us, Zala, we already know" Yzak said.

"Don't get pissed, Yzak. Just because you weren't the one chosen to lead-" Dearka was cut-off by Yzak.

"Shut up! Elsman, not another word." Yzak growled at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut." Dearka said teasingly.

Nicol and Athrun just rolled their eyes at the scene.

"We'll chat later, we still have a ta-" Athrun tried to say.

"We know, Zala!" Yzak said while Athrun just let out a heavy sigh.

**With Kira and Cagalli**

"Cagalli, what's this?" Kira asked when the waiter served their food.

"Huh?" Cagalli asked, she was still busy looking at the list that Flay had given them.

"What's this Cagalli?" She repeats her question while looking closer at the meal.

"Oh, this?" Cagalli told her as she pointed to her own meal. "Well, It's kebab, just try it Kira. It tastes good, especially with chili sauce, here try it." Cagalli told her with a smile, hoping that the brunette would cheer up, while handing to Kira the sauce. Just before Kira was about to get the sauce from Cagalli, a stranger came to their table, with a look of disgust.

"NO, NO, NO! Everyone knows that a kebab is best eaten with yogurt sauce and not that." The stranger who is wearing clothes that are likely to be worn by tourists said. "If you put that sauce in a kebab, its like committing suicide" he added as he eyed Cagalli's sauce disgustingly.

"Huh?" Kira asked a bit confused while holding Cagalli's sauce.

Cagalli, who had understood what the stranger had been trying to do, stood up, grab back the chili sauce from Kira's hands and pointed it in front of Andy's face.

"Chili sauce is better in kebab than yogurt!" Cagalli told Andy in the face then put some on her kebab and took an enormous bite. "hmm, tasty" Cagalli said then licked her lips to show how delicious her kebab was.

"What planet are you from, that's disgusting, yogurt is best in a kebab!" Andy retorted and grabbed a kebab from a waiter who had just passed by, he then took the yogurt and splashed an amount of it in his meal. "Mouthwatering." He says while biting it very hard to show how his kebab is better than Cagalli's.

"What right do you have to go messing with what people are eating?" Cagalli shouted at him.

"Well in your case, I'm only correcting what you are telling this gal to put on her kebab." Andy shouted back.

"Kira, try this!" Cagalli told her while holding her sauce in front of Kira's face.

"No way, try this!" Andy insisted, also putting his sauce in front of Kira's face.

"Huh?" asked a very confused Kira. "Wait, look you guy, I can eat by myself, no need to bother and-" Kira tried to say, nervously, but seems to be talking to deaf ears.

"Don't try that sauce" both of them said while pointing at each other's sauces, who seem not to notice what Kira was trying to say.

"Try this!" both shouted at her while putting it back in front of her face, then squeezing the contents of their sauces on to Kira's kebab.

Both sauces are now mixed onto Kira's meal which makes Kira look at her kebab with wide eyes. Her meal had turned quite soggy, but not much that it wouldn't be able to be eaten. Slowly, Kira lifted her meal then took a bite on her kebab. She first gulped nervously at the way the kebab is presented to her, then she took a bite, chewed it, then swallowed. '_please let me die in a battle field and not because of this sauce jumble.' _Kira thought in fear.

_After a few seconds…_

"Kira, are you alright?" Cagalli asked her.

"Miss, I'm sorry about what happened and-." Andy told her.

"You know, it isn't that bad, it's even quite good, you should try it." Kira told them.

"Try your sauce?!!" Andy and Cagalli said to one another while pointing at each other and is still holding the bottle of their sauces, protectively and facing one another, glaring at each other. "No way!" Both yelled in unison while looking at each other in disgust.

Kira just looked at them and found it very funny, she even suppressed a small but visible laugh which causes the two to pause and look at her. "Sorry, I just find you two very funny" Kira told them, trying to hold her laughter.

"This is all your fault for butting in our business." Cagalli glared at Andy.

"Your fault for telling this gal the wrong way to eat a kebab." Andy retorted.

"Hey you guys, calm-" before Kira could finish, gunshots started to enter their ears.

"FOR The Preservation of our BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" The soldiers of the blue cosmos cried.

"What the-?" Cagalli wasn't able to finish her statement as more gunshots were heard.

"Duck!" Andy ordered, then he kicks up a table then Kira immediately pulls Cagalli and covers her. Andy, Kira and Cagalli are know behind a table. A gunshot was shot just on top of their table but luckily none were hurt. Then at Kira's left side, she saw a gun at the floor and rushes out to get it then she throws it at a terrorist and then kicks him. Then Kira rushes back at Cagalli and again cover's her. Then Andy and his men pulls out their guns and fights back which causes the group of blue cosmos to flee.

"Damn it Kira, do you even know how to use a gun?" Cagalli asked her in disbelief, while Kira just laughed nervously at this. Then Andy thanks Kira while cautiously standing up and then accidentally bumps at the table which causes Kira's kebab to fall on top of her head.

"Thanks for saving my-" then chili sauce and yogurt sauce from Kira's meal went flying in the air and lands onto her head. "Oops, sorry about that-" Andy said to Kira while looking around for something to wipe off the sauces on Kira's head.

"Err, it's okay, no damage done." Kira replied while holding her hair and looking at it with disgust. She was distracted by Cagalli's sudden state of shock and decided to look at what her shocked companion is looking at.

"Andrew Waltfeld, the desert tiger." Cagalli exclaimed.

"the one and only and no other" Andrew smirked. "I insist that you two come with me, at my headquarters." Andrew told them smiling as a car came and a man in Zaft's uniform came to see if he's alright.

"Thanks, but no thanks, we should be going now and-" Kira tried to reason, but seemed to be useless.

"After you have saved my life, I insist. The least I could do is clean you up." Andrew told her while pointing at her messy hair

"We really have to go now, we have a curfew-" Cagalli told him.

"You're friend is covered in sauce, look at her, she's a mess. Let's clean her up first before you lads, head back to where you are going" Andrew told them. "Don't make me force you into the car" Andrew told them seriously while pointing a gun at them.

Kira and Cagalli had no other choice and eventually were forced to enter the vehicle then once they have entered, Andrew pulls his gun back and in to his pocket. He also entered the car followed by the Zaft soldier who is named DaCosta, and who'll be driving.

**With Athrun**

"Here we are," Nicol announced.

"Oh, you're the ones that were sent here to talk to Andrew?" A lady in a blue dress with dark midnight blue hair named Aisha asks.

"Yes m'am" Dearka replied.

"He hasn't come back yet, but is already heading here, on his way. Would you mind waiting?" She asked them.

"No, we'll be alright, we can wait." Athrun answers her politely.

Then Aisha opens the door wide so that the le creuset team may enter

"Please come inside, may I offer you gentlemen some drinks? Snacks, maybe?"

"Thank you m'am" Athrun politely said as they were brought inside and was offered to sit down.

"Please take a sit and wait while I get your drinks and some snacks"

The four of them just nodded their heads and sat comfortably at the chairs. They started to have their conversations with one another.

"So we'll talk to commander Andrew Waltfeld, take his report and leave?" Athrun asked them.

"Yah, I guess" Dearka yawned after his reply. "Hey lets make this quick, I'm so sleepy"

"Dearka, have some manners will you" Nicol told him.

"Alright, alright 'Mr. I' am the most polite person in the world'" Dearka told him.

"Oh that's not him, it's Athrun" Yzak corrected.

Athrun just rolled his eyes at the conversation that is leading them to nowhere and tried to get some shut eye that would be unnoticed by anyone, hopefully.

**At the Archangel**

"Where are those two ,why is it that they haven't come back yet" Kisaka said in dissatisfaction.

"Since Kira is with them, they should've been back even before the curfew we gave them." Captain Ramius told them.

"You're right, you think something bad happened to the two?" Mwu asked.

"I hope not" she says.

"Well, Cagalli is the princess of orb, Kira is a coordinator, they should be fine, with a bit of luck." Kisaka told them.

"Should we send search parties for the two?" Captain Ramius asked.

"But the crew of the Archangel cannot waste their time no longer." Lt Badgiruel told her.

"But the princess of Orb is with her, we at least need to bring back the princess safely." Captain Ramius told her. "and besides, without Kira, no on would pilot the strike." She added.

"I'll be the one to search for the two since I know the town well, if you don't mind." Kisaka volunteered.

"Thank you." Captain Ramius said.

"I'll bring those two back here, safe and sound." Kisaka assured them as he headed out of the room towards the exit of the ship.

**A/N: Another chapter done, yay!! So, I apologize for OOC-ness of some characters here, if you want me to change them, please just say so. **

**Well, next chapter, Kira and Athrun would meet, though Athrun would not recognize her since Kira is wearing a dress. That's all I could say about the next chap. Okay, the chapter after that, chapter 7, it's the chapter in the timeline of ep. 24 I think, the island part. And chapter 8 might be the chapter wherein Athrun would know that Kira is a girl. Well, is that alright? Suggestions are all welcome! See yah guyz soon, See yah!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Territory of Zaft

Summary: AthrunxgirlKiraKira has been hiding the truth from the world that she is a girl because of a reason. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling the person whom she assumes could trust, namely Athrun, but wasn't able to do so. What'll happen?Seed Timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

**A/N: Hello to all before anything else I just want you guys to know that I am so sorry for not being able to update last weekend. I know I am a week late already and I am so sorry. Its just that last weekend, my internet wasn't working and then writer's block, I don't know what to type. And I waited for all the ideas to go back to my head, but none came. I don't know what to do about the meeting of Kira and Athrun here in the chapter so umm, don't expect too much on this chappie. This chapter is a rushed one, I thought I'd type something up since I have made you guys wait for too long. **

**Well here's chapter six, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 6:

**At the Archangel**

"Where is Kira and Cagalli, they are late?" Natarle asked.

"Well since Kira is there, they should've been back even before the curfew we gave them." Captain Ramius told them.

"You're right, you think something bad happened to the two?" Mwu asked.

"I hope not" she says.

"Well, Cagalli is the princess of orb, Kira is a coordinator, they should be fine, with a bit of luck." Mwu told them.

"Should we send search parties for the two?" Captain Ramius asked.

"But the crew of the Archangel cannot waste their time any longer." Lt Badgiruel told her.

"But the princess of Orb is with her, we at least need to bring back the princess safely." Captain Ramius told her. "And besides, without Kira, no on would pilot the strike." She added.

"I'll be the one to search for the two since I know the town well, if you don't mind." Kisaka volunteered.

"Thank you." Captain Ramius said.

"I'll bring those two back here, safe and sound." Kisaka assured them as he headed out of the room towards the exit of the ship.

**At Andrew's Headquarters/House**

"You two, follow me" Andrew told Kira and Cagalli as he led them to his office, an office with apple green surroundings and large crystal-cleared windows with chocolate-brown borders all over it. "Make yourselves comfortable" he said as he prepared his fresh batch of coffee.

"That's easier said than done" Cagalli muttered as she looked around the room. '_The room is spacious and have a pretty shade of apple green. Its transparent large windows that bring light to the room are as clear as crystal and has chocolate brown borders. Most of its furniture's are made of wood, simple but still is very elegant though. Its hard to believe that a warm place like this could be a Zaft headquarters.' _Cagalli thought as she looked around. Cagalli was about to comment the room but Kira beat her to it.

"This is a pretty amazing room" Kira commented as she also looks around but stopped and glanced at a certain object in the room. She stared at it long enough to be noticed by the two other person around her.

"Such a beauty isn't it?" Andrew asks Kira as he went near her and hands her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, but what is it?" Kira asked not removing her gaze at the object.

"A miniature replica of the space whale fossil, Evidence 01 Whale Stone. Such an interesting piece, don't you think so too?" Andrew asks Kira while pouring Cagalli a mug of coffee.

"A proof of other existence besides human beings, is that what it is?" Kira asked Andrew while sipping in her mug and gave a somehow disgusted face.

"It seems that you haven't gone yet at the stage of adulthood?" Andrew asks her with dissatisfaction as he shows it by shaking his head.

"Uhh-umm" Kira wasn't sure on what to say, though she takes it as an insult but she just ignores it.

"Back to the topic" Andrew started. "People say that this is a fossil of a whale, but have you seen a whale with wings?" Andrew asked for Kira's opinion but Cagalli was the one to answer.

"Who knows, I mean its from outer space. You don't expect creatures from outer space to be exactly the same as on earth, this fossil might not even be a whale." Cagalli remarked as she looks closer at the object.

"You have a point there" Andrew says as he rubs his chin. "Though whether a whale or not, there was this theory that says that this thing was what brought conflict to the world." Andrew told them though wasn't able to receive a reply seeing that Kira and Cagalli are in deep thought. He took a sip in his coffee and just stayed silent.

"I don't think so" Kira suddenly blurted out, having Cagalli and Andy look at her with questioning looks. "Then what do you think started this war?" Andrew asks her.

"I'm not really sure and so is everyone else" Kira told them then glanced at them, seeing their faces asking her to continue and so she did. "People would fight in this war to protect, seek revenge or just follow orders. Its really quite complicated." Kira added.

"Why do you say so?" Andrew asks her, finding it very interesting to hear her opinion about the war.

"Well if it isn't complicated then we could've easily ended this war already." Kira answered him. "People wanted to protect, then it turns into revenge once whom you wish to protect gets killed. After your revenge, you'd ask yourself, 'what 'am I fighting for?' then turns out, you're just following orders to kill." Kira added saying it almost bitterly. Then all three of them stood there in silence. Cagalli looked away while Andy finishes up his coffee.

"Though if you would sum it all up, it'd turn out that fear is what started it all" Kira said to two confused faces staring blankly at her, though Kira seems to be confused herself.

"Fear?" Cagalli asked her. "First protect, now fear? Make up your mind Kira" Cagalli tells her.

"Well, its all connected" then Kira paused to gather all her thoughts to not confuse the blonde to any further extent. "People fear to lose whom they care for, so they fight. They just fight and fight and fight and probably kill. There are even times that they forget what they are fighting for, protect? Revenge? Orders? Then confusion comes, at first it isn't, then just turns out like that."

"Fear, also because naturals fear coordinators and coordinators fear that naturals would annihilate them, right?" Cagalli added in Kira's statement, receiving a faint nod from that certain brunette. Then the two heard laughter from behind. "What's so funny?" Cagalli asked Andy who is trying to control his laughter.

"Nothing, I just find it very funny on how people have different opinions. You know what, I believe in something else. I don't believe at what started this war, but I do believe on how to end it." Andy told the confused ladies that are facing him. He then walks towards a brown wooden desk and pulls the top drawer and grabbed something from it.

"You seem to know how this war had started, but do you know how it will end?" Andrew asks as he removes the safety of the gun he's holding. Kira notices this and moves in front of Cagalli and both girls backs up nearing one of the corners of the room. Both then narrows their eyes at Andrew and his pistol.

"Once all your enemies has been killed." Andrew said callously as he points his gun at Kira with Cagalli at her back. "I do not understand why you fight against your own kind, I don't know your reasons but I do know that you're my enemy. I witnessed the battle you had a few days ago, I was one of those you have fought with and I must say, you sure have the abilities of an elite. Even so, you cannot escape a palace full of them." Andrew told her as Kira narrowed her eyes from Andrew to the pistol. Just as Andrew was about to continue, the brown wooden door opens, revealing Aisha in her light blue outfit.

"Is this the girl that DaCosta has been talking about?" Aisha says while studying the brunette with mess all over her.

Andrew then heaves a sigh. "Can you do something about her?" Andrew answers her in a question as he pulls away the gun and puts it back inside the wooden drawer.

"Hmm, I just know exactly what to do with her." Aisha answers him with a glint in her eyes while Kira seems to tremble even more. Aisha then drags Kira out of the room leaving Andy and Cagalli alone with one another. Once Kira and Aisha are out of their sight, Andrew tried to lessen the tension.

"I wonder what she'll do with her" Andrew thought out loud with a smirk in face as he drinks from his coffee. Then Aisha pokes her head back into the room to inform Andrew about the four boys sent by the chairman of Zaft.

"Hey Andy, should I ask the le creuset team to come here inside?" Aisha asks him while waving a 'hi' at Cagalli who returned it with a forced smile.

"Okay" Andrew replied while pouring Cagalli another cup of coffee. Aisha again leaves the room and heads back at the brunette who is probably taking a bath right now as Andrew hands Cagalli the coffee who accepted it with trembling hands which Andrew finds very amusing which causes nuisance to Cagalli.

"So what's the deal!! You don't just bring people here to dress them up like what you're doing to Kira right now??!!" Cagalli snapped and blurted out the question with irritation and annoyance though fear can still be recognized within her voice.

"Would you rather die here? Is being dead better than being alive?" Andrew asks her with seriousness in voice as a smirk forms onto his lips. He waited for a reply and didn't receive any so he decided to continue. "And besides, your friend did save my life and my house is not to be made a battlefield." Andrew lightly tells her and ends the conversation with a drink on his coffee. "_This is better than the last one" _Andrew commented to himself. Then four boys enters the room.

**At Another Room**

"Let me fix your hair" Aisha tells Kira, urging the brunette to let her fix her hair.

"There is no need for that" Kira tried to argue while looking at the mirror, looking at her image wearing a dress. She is wearing a dress with the same hue as her eyes. Her hair is still being done by Aisha using a beautiful shade of amethyst ribbon. (**A/N: its is the same dress that Cagalli wore although its color is purple and not green)**

**Back with Cagalli and Andrew**

"I've been waiting for you boys" Andrew tells the le creuset team. Cagalli took a fast glimpse of them but just locked her gaze again at the fossil of the Evidence 01, finding it much more interesting than the four teens of Zaft. "Take a seat" Andrew told them. The four teens accepted the offer as they headed at the two blue couches nearing the windows at the corner. The jade-haired, silver-haired and blonde teen sat at the couch while their captain, the young azure-haired teen, stayed standing beside the glassed windows.

"On with business, you might be all wondering on what I would like for the chairman of Zaft to hear as directly as possible and private too." Andrew told them with seriousness in tone.

"Yes sir, even he himself is curious about it" Athrun sternly informed him. "What is this really about?" Athrun asked him, his curiosity well hidden from his face.

"Well, I seem to have some presumptions that Orb-" Andrew tried to say but was cut-off by Nicol. "Has Orb join the EAF?" Nicol asked, leaving Cagalli to gasp and be shocked. Cagalli started to get frustrated at the thought of the Plants thinking that Orb had betrayed its ideals. _'Why would they think of that?' _Cagalli thought to herself in fear and worry.

"I'm not sure of that but I think that that is what is happening" Andrew told them as Cagalli's eyes had grown as wide as it can, having Andy's statement repeat continuously on her head. "No, it can't be" Cagalli whispered to the air, assuming that no one had heard her, she started focusing on stopping the tears that are wanting to pour down from her strong colored amber eyes now as watery as can be.

"Orb is such a great nation, I thought that it would be the only country who would stay neutral. Though I do know that one of these days, sooner or later, Orb would go with the EAF" Athrun stated out his opinion firmly and makes everyone silenced though Andrew spoke.

"This is just a probability, that is why I asked it to be discussed privately 'cause I don't want people who could not control their rage, to jump to conclusions just as you are doing now" Andrew told them, allowing Cagalli to breath with relief.

"But why did you say that Orb would be joining the EAF?" Athrun asked as he is registering in his mind, detail by detail on what they are talking about.

"Beside from the fact that it is pretty obvious" Yzak said sarcastically at Athrun who just ignored him and kept his full attention at Andy.

"Well also because-" Then unconsciously, Cagalli held her breath as tight as she can. Terrified of what might come out from the mouth of the infamous desert tiger. "Also because troops of Orb has attacked and killed my forces. I'm not sure about this but I think that they are helping the legged ship right now" Andrew finishes his report with a face distraught and an amber-eyed girl trying to calm herself down. Silence occurred but yet again is disturbed as Athrun spoke.

"Is that all? The report is about Orb being assumed as part of the EAF?" Athrun asked.

"Not really part, though something like that. I'm just reporting this for precautions" Andrew said, clearing things out and letting Cagalli breath a sigh though not of relief for she knows that she had gotten Orb into major damage. _'What have I done?' _Cagalli thought. But her thinking was disturbed by the four boys heading out of the room to take their leave.

"Commander Waltfeld, we would be taking our leave now" Athrun told the guy who is pouring coffee on mugs. While he was facing Waltfeld waiting for his reply.

"Why don't you boys stay for a while and have a drink first?" Andrew offered. The three other boys turned their heads, now facing the desert tiger and headed back at their seats to have a drink though Athrun was still standing in front the door although not facing it since he is facing the commander.

**Outside the Room**

"C'mon inside, you are very beautiful" Aisha says trying to convince the amethyst girl to come inside the room.

"Couldn't you just call Cagalli and-" Kira tried to argue with her.

"Don't worry, Andy wouldn't tease you 'cause you really look beautiful" Aisha said, grateful that the door of the room was open and that she could easily push Kira inside it. Once inside, they were met by the backs of four boys belonging to the le creuset team. Kira wasn't able to notice for her head was looking down and she's at the back of Aisha, so shy and petite.

"Oh so you're finish with the girl?" Andrew asks as he hands Yzak, Dearka and Nicol mugs of coffee and waits for Athrun to come and get his cup.

"Yes, and you should-" then Aisha pauses from her talking to push Kira out of her back. "C'mon you look beautiful" Aisha says as she urges Kira to be revealed. She was grateful that she was able to push her though since Kira is wearing heels, she almost tripped if not was she able to bump onto the torso of an azure haired teen who had just faced her right in time and catches her before she completely falls.

**Athrun's POV**

I turned my body back onto facing the door to close it since I opened it 'cause I thought that me and my team would be leaving. Once I have turned around, I was faced with a girl wearing an outfit that well, in my opinion is very attractive. But then she was pushed to hard that she almost trip but just in time, I was able to catch her and study her even more. Her attire is very elegant and yet simple. Her hair has been well-done, even though nothing was put on it, just two pieces of lavender lace, one at the side of her hair and the other at the other side. She still looks stunning even though only two small laces can be found on her hair. But what most strikes me most is her eyes, she's very pretty once she looked up and my eyes met her amethyst ones. _Amethyst, _just like Kira's, her eyes are the same as his. She's very attractive though she looks so weak, maybe the war had caused her to be like that. But I was disturbed from my thinking after realizing our situation. I blushed a deep red mirroring this girl's face for I was holding her waist with one of my hands and the other hand of mine was holding her hand. At first I forgot why we were positioned like this but then I remembered that I caught her to prevent her from falling. Once I was sure that I had helped her stand up and will no longer fall. I removed my hands from her and blushed even a darker red and told her a simple welcome as she thanks me for catching her.

**Kira's POV**

Just as I came in the room, I was pushed by Aisha. It wasn't a nice push for it almost made me fall to the ground. Fortunately a pair of hands caught me just before I was going to fall. Although I blushed a complete red once I realize that he is holding me in a way that makes me blush. Although I didn't mind since I was saved from the embarrassment of falling, I looked up to thank the boy that had prevented me from falling. At first I thought that I would see the desert tiger's face, but I saw him nearing three other boys whom I do not know, looking at me and so is the other three teens. I also noticed that Cagalli is looking at me with a face that I couldn't understand. This attention made me very uncomfortable and I just wanted it to end. But I set that aside for now and looked up at the boy holding me. Once I looked up, my eyes were locked with strong and dark emerald ones, very familiar emerald ones. Azure hair and the scent that I know very well. Here right in front of me is Athrun, Athrun Zala! Unconsciously my mouth let out a faint 'thank you' and he replies with a 'you're welcome' while helping me to stand up firm. After he let goes of me, which makes me want to cry for I have longed for those arms to embrace me again just like before, just like before that will never come back.

**End of POV**

"Here, use this" Athrun says as he wraps around Kira the red coat that he has been holding. "You must be cold" Athrun told her.

"Or maybe you're just trembling because of fear of dying, natural!" Yzak said coldly and then receive a hard glare from Athrun. Kira starts to tremble though, of fear of the team infront of her knowing that she is the strike's pilot and Cagalli might get hurt and also of the fact that Athrun would kill her without even knowing. '_What if they find out, what if Cagalli gets hurt and what if-' _Her thinking was disturbed by Athrun's gentle and soothing voice.

"Don't worry, we don't deal with civilians, just the Earth Alliance Forces, ok?" Athrun tells her with a comforting smile.

"Try telling those words of yours to those whom you have killed in Heliopolis! And, and that girl-" Kira muttered as a flash memory of the girl in the shuttle that the duel had killed before she had landed in Earth played on her head. As silent tears started to fill her eyes but didn't bother show it. Although Athrun seem to notice this and wipes her tears with his hands and he was right, there are tears in her eyes. _'But, how did I know? How did I know that there are tears in her eyes?' _He thought, making him very uncomfortable. Kira was surprised at the cold yet soft fingers that had brushed off the tears in her eyes.

"_You haven't change, you're still like this always comforting me" _Kira says in a whisper though Athrun still heard it.

"Pardon me, but were you saying something?" Athrun asks in puzzlement.

"No-nothing" Kira tells him while walking towards Cagalli who gives her a faint nod.

'_That voice? Where have I heard it?' _Nicol whispered to no one.

"Did you say something?" Yzak asked him in a surprisingly calm voice since he always shouts whatever is would say. '_what this girl said is really disturbing'_ Yzak irritated thought.

"Huh? Oh nothing of importance" Nicol plainly replied though is still in deep thought which Yzak just ignored.

"You look beautiful" Andrew commented at Kira. "You did an outstanding job Aisha"

"Thank you and I appreciate what you did but Cagalli and I need to go." Kira said as politely as she can.

"Alright" Andrew told them with a smile.

"You can keep the dress, and try to wear a dress more often, ok? Its suits you more" Aisha reminds her.

"Thank you" was all Kira said as she leads Cagalli and herself out the room but then they heard Andrew say something.

"See you in the battlefield" Andrew said with a smirk as Kira gives him a small nod as a reply. This made that le creuset team confused.

"Battled field?" Dearka asked but wasn't able to receive an answer.

"Too bad-" Aisha tells Andy while giving him a soft kiss in the cheek.

"Too bad she's on the opposing side" Andrew said leaving the four teens more confused as they left the headquarters of the desert tiger.

**With Athrun**

"So Athrun, love at first sight with the girl awhile ago?" Nicol teased him.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun says, blushing a bit, fortunately it was hidden by his dark locks. '_That girl resembles Kira, they have almost the same everything' _Athrun thought to himself. _'But Kira isn't that sad, is he?'_

"Are you kidding, that girl is a natural? I didn't know that Athrun is that low-class" Yzak says, assuming that the girl awhile ago is a natural which Athrun ignores him, as usual and makes Yzak really pissed.

"But that girl doesn't seem to be a natural, didn't you notice her face, no natural cold be like that" Dearka says admiring the beauty of the girl. "And besides, Athrun could love who ever he wishes, though even a natural isn't worthy of him." Dearka tries to insult Athrun but much to his dismay, it didn't work.

Then Athrun looks at his back and seemed to have heard something.

"_IT DIDN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS"_

'_Kira' _was all Athrun could think of and then just shook his head and shrugged it off.

**At the battlefield**

"Stop this!" Kira shouted. "The battle is over, please stop!" Kira said in tears for she was battling the enemies whom she had grew fond of, which makes it more difficult to fight. Even the enemy feels the same about fighting Kira, but they can't stop the battle 'till the enemy is destroyed.

"I can't, so long as there's still are enemies I am determined to keep fighting until you are destroyed" Was the harsh reply that the desert tiger gave her.

"I really am fond of kids like her who fight to protect despite her contradicting personality." Aisha tells him nonchalantly.

"Yes, it seems that she is the one in need of protection yet she is the one protecting." Was the casual reply that Andrew gave her.

The strike is losing power so Kira activates her SEED mode as she ejects her shield and Aile pack, pulls out a combat knife and plunges it into the LaGOWE that Andy is piloting. Before the LaGOWE explodes, Andrew and Aisha embraces one another and kissed a passionate one and their last one.

Kira then cries after the LaGOWE explodes because he didn't want to kill them.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!!!" Kira screamed. She had just killed her newfound friends and she didn't like the feeling of it.

**With Athrun**

"Kira, what's going on with you now?" He asked himself out loud while lying down on his bed, "I hope that your state is different from that girl awhile ago, Kira." Athrun starred at the ceiling, thinking of Kira and the amethyst girl he saw awhile ago. Tears poured down from his eyes and rocked him to sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter six is finish. Although when I read it, I expected more from it. More AsuKira fluff, stuffs like that. I rushed this chapter so not much details were told so if you guys have any question/s just tell me, ok? **

**Well anyway grammars and spellings, I'm no good at it. **

**Next chapter, timeline would be on ep. 24. Although Kira and Athrun would be the ones in the cave and not Cagalli. Athrun's feelings for girlKira might start there well I'm not sure, but anyway. Think that's all I wanted to say, so umm-see yah soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: There's War Everywhere

Summary: AthrunxgirlKira. Kira has been hiding the truth from the world that she is a girl because of a reason. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling the person whom she assumes could trust, namely Athrun, but wasn't able to do so. What'll happen? Seed Timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.

**A/N: HI! Just so that everyone knows, I changed my penname but I'm not sure if that'll be the permanent one, I'm still thinking of changing it, again. Anyway, remember that my last chapter, Kira is sick, yah. Just wanna remind you about that part. So, Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**: There's War Everywhere

**At the Hanger of the Archangel**

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?!" Mr. Murdoch asked in surprise, seeing the brunette running in her pilot suit. "You're suppose to be in bed! The captain gave restricted orders about you." But he was too late seeing that Kira had already gone inside the FX-550 Skygrasper. "Hey kid get back-"

"I'm taking this since the Strike is still under its repairs. Open the hatch!" Kira ordered.

"This is Kira Yamato, authorization for launch" Then the picture of the captain showed on the screen.

"Mr. Murdoch , what's the ruckus all about?" the captain of the ship asked in a provoked manner.

"The kid, she's insisting on launching" was the answer that the captain received. Then Kira's face appeared on the screen. "Ms. Murrue, I'm taking the Skygrasper, please allow me to launch" Kira kept on insisting, seeing the face of the captain to be in deep thinking about the situation Kira decided that its her cue to continue. "Mwu and Cagalli are having a hard time, allow me to give at least some assistance to them."

The captain heaved a sigh then looked at Kira from her seat and smiled. "Alright but once the situation has favored our side, go back here at once" Captain Ramius told her as she gave Murdoch the signal to open the hanger.

"You are ready for launch, Kira" Mir told her and give Kira a smile that wishes her good luck. Kira gives her a brief nod and prepares herself for launch.

"This is Kira Yamato, FX-500 Skygrasper, heading out!"

**At the Battlefield**

Once Kira was out of the ship she immediately takes notice of the carrier flying in the sky. "Reinforcements?" Kira is confuse whether she'll shoot it or not, but she's not taking risks either.

"There is no way I'm letting you-" Kira says as she aims and shoots at the carrier which lets out a Mobile Suit with a Phase-Shift left deactivated. Just when she was about to take her leave, the carrier she had struck down fired at her aircraft, leaving her Skygrasper damaged and land at an island with no signals for her to use to contact the Archangel.

"Archangel, this is Kira Yamato, FX-500 Skygrasper." Then she paused "Archangel?" Kira faintly said in fear. Kira sighed in defeat. _'There is no way the Archangel could detect me'_ Kira hopelessly thought. Before leaving the Mobile Armor, she first fires the Skygrasper's detector to the sea that'll allow the Archangel to find her once the signals have been cleared out.

"Great, firstly I'm wet all over and now, my bag" Kira says in an irritated way as she heads for dry land leaving the Skygrasper behind.

**At the Archangel**

"Has she been spotted yet?" Captain Ramius asked the crew.

"The radar hasn't seen anything" was the reply given to her by one of the crew.

"Has she been considered MIA?" lt. Badgiruel asked. "What's MIA?" Sai asked with face of concern. Everyone in the room went silent for awhile 'till one of the crew answered his question.

"Missing in Action, can't be found or is considerably dead" was the arctic reply of one of the crew in the bridge. Kira's friends all showed fear, shock, dread and horror. All emotions mixed up in their faces for their missing friend.

"How long before sunset?" the Captain asks again.

"One hour." replied Mir.

Natarle stood up from her seat and faced the Captain. "You're not planning on sending a search party for her, are you?" Natarle almost yelled in an objective voice.

"Send the Skygrasper out in search for Kira, tell them to be back in an hour before the sun sets, with or without Kira" Captain Ramius said in a firm voice.

"Captain!" lt. Badgiruel says in complete objection.

"You can put this on your report if you want!" Murrue snaps at her. "But I just couldn't give up on her, I just can't. That girl-" Murrue says under her breath with a tired face.

**At the Hanger of the Ship**

"I'm really sorry to bother you, we all know that you just came from battle and is in need of rest, but-" Captain Ramius tells her in concern as her face pops up in the screen at her side.

"Its alright, Kira is my friend. She's my concern, too" Cagalli replies brushing off the worries on the face of the captain.

"If you don't find her before sundown, you must immediately come back here. We want you to get some rest too. However, if you're already tired then go back here and Mwu will continue the search." The Captain reminds her.

"Alright" Cagalli says before heading out. "Cagalli, Skygrasper heading out!"

"The search would be much easier if I join her with it." Mwu suggests while looking seriously at the face of the captain in the screen.

"I can't approve of that. Reinforcements from Zaft might head our way, if I allow you to go and the Archangel gets into battle, there'd be no one to defend the ship" Captain Ramius tells him. "And besides, the Skygrasper left is still under its repairs" Murrue says, smiling at his perseverance.

Mwu sighs in defeat. "Alright" he says as he heads out of the hanger.

**Back in the Island**

'_This sure is one tiny island' _Kira thought as she was already brought by her feet on the other side. She smells the scent of peace and tranquility of the place and feels herself relax but the sensation did not last long as she sees below a walking figure in a red pilot suit which could only belong to Zaft.

'_Zaft?'_ Kira wonders while already starting to load her gun.

While turning the safety off, she accidentally kicks a small rock which causes the rock to fall from the upper grounds that she is in. The Zaft soldier notices this and turns to face the unidentified figure with a pistol aiming at him.

He growled and then dropped everything that he was holding and ran for cover. Kira shoots at him as he runs swiftly towards the side of the cliff for hiding. Kira admires the swiftness of the boy and great skills but shook all the thoughts off her head as she lands on the ground after she slides herself from the cliff she was on awhile ago.

She sees the boy and finds him starring at her like an enemy and she did the same. Although unlike the boy, she has a gun pointing at him ready to fire. Kira then cautiously walks, towards the boy who seems to be grabbing something from his suit.

Both were giving one another strong and hard death glares. Kira pointing a gun at the boy and the boy holding a knife in front of him, in the level of his mouth. Kira tries to clearly look at the boy but to no avail thanks to the sun shining so bright at the boy that its so hard to see his face.

'_Who cares who this guy is, I'm not going to die!' _Kira thought with determination proved by her eyes as she hardens her grip on her pistol.

**Kira's POV**

'_Who cares who this guy is, I'm not going to die!' _I said to myself as I try to go near this unidentified Zaft soldier. Once I was half way there, I felt that I have touched something. Once I looked down, I saw a gun left on the ground. _'He must've dropped it awhile ago' _was the theory that I have concluded and to prove it, I saw his face turn into alarm.

When I was trying to grab the pistol with one hand, he runs away from my sight, jumping and soaring upwards the cliff where I once was. I returned both of my hands at the pistol and I shoot at him and was able to hit his upper arm but only up to there for he no longer is at my sight. I again admire his skills, his moves are perfect.

'_This must be what they get from Military training' _I thought with a pang of jealousy. But now that he's out of the picture, I try to grab his gun, once I have touched it, a shadow lured over me as a figure jumped from above with a shimmering object in hand.

**Athrun's POV**

I was just walking around near my machine after my carrier was shot down, holding my pistol and bag, till I heard something from my side. I was in the middle of the area when I spotted at my upper-left side a figure pointing a gun at me.

'_Dammit' _I thought as I dropped everything that I was holding and headed for cover near rocks at the side of the cliff, contrasting the side wherein I landed my Mobile Suit. I glared at him and he glared back. I slowly try to crouch so that I could get my battle knife. I leveled my knife in front of me as this person nears me. My eyes widen as I saw the figure very close to my things and to make matters worse, the figure notices this and tries to grab my deserted gun.

I took this as an opportunity to scamper and get out of the spot where I am in, wherein a gun is pointing at me. I thought that I would not be noticed for the moves that I have executed are swift and whist. He has fast-reflexes and a keen hearing as he was able to shoot me on my shoulder, but only up to that for his other shots weren't able to wound me.

'_Must've been all luck' _I thought as I was successful from being out of his sight although my arm is still wounded, but I didn't care for now I have to focus on what to do with this unidentified figure.

I slowly went at the tip of the cliff to spy on what he is doing, I saw him grabbing my gun leaving him unguarded of his back since he was facing my gun. Once he almost grab my gun, I jumped from the cliff with my knife ready to stab. He notices this and tries to get a hold of my gun but he is too late for I was able to stop him.

He tried to point his gun at me but fortunate for me, I was able to grab his hand and send him flying in the air. He landed on the ground and I ran to him and tried to stab him. I have my knees hold his hands, my hand on his chest and my other hand ready to stab. Once I was going to plunge my knife on his neck my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

"A girl?"

**End of POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kira screamed in fear and horror as a battle knife is to plunge onto her. Tears had already started pouring down her eyes as she tries to free herself from the hold of the enemy. She closes her eyes hard in fear of seeing her own blood and death and waits for the impact of the knife on her skin but to her surprise, none came.

"A girl?" the Zaft soldier said out loud with eyes as wide as it can be, while still holding the knife in the air.

Kira shot her eyes open while adjusting her eyes with the light but while doing so, she narrowed her eyes on the face of the Zaft soldier. "That's right, I'm a girl! What is it with you men?" Kira said out of annoyance forgetting about her situation. The Zaft pilot was dumbfounded and just kept his gaze and grip on the girl who kept on trying to unfastened his grip on her. Kira looked away and adjusted her eyes with the light of the sun, once she is successful at doing so, just in time, she heard someone say something and felt nostalgic with the voice.

"You! You're that girl! From Waltfeld's-" The unidentified Zaft pilot said in shock. Kira recognizes the voice and immediately looks at the face that the voice belongs to. Eyes widen and tears sprawling down on her delicate face as she sees dark locks of azure hair, that fair skin and dark emerald eyes, those things that only one person could possess.

"_Athrun_" Kira whispers as tears run down from her eyes as she looks away causing Athrun to soften up a bit and slowly removes the knife pointing at the fragile brunette.

**With the Archangel**

"Still no signs of her?" Murrue asked with a tired and yet concerned face.

"Sadly, no." Replied Mwu at the screen while looking at the depressed amber-eyed girl who had just came out of the Mobile Armor. Just when the girl was half way at the exit of the hanger, she tried to run back at the Skygrasper to try again and search for her amethyst-eyed friend if not a pair of arms were stopping her from doing so.

"Let me go! I need to find her, knowing her, she's probably scared and crying right now!" Cagalli said, eyes widen at the thought of Kira in that position and situation, scared and alone.

"I know but, you need rest, too." Mwu says sternly as he forcefully pulls Cagalli out of the hanger, who follows him while looking away. '_Be safe Kira, I'll be coming, just wait I'll be coming, so be safe' _Cagalli says in her mind.

"Tomorrow at dawn, I'll search for her, even I cannot stomach this" Mwu says determinately causing Cagalli to look at him and relax a bit but worries did not leave her though and not just her.

**Back in the Island**

"I could not help but wonder why a girl like you is part of the Earth Forces" Athrun says as he finishes tying Kira's hands and feet together and sets her down lying on the ground. "Days ago we met, didn't we? You were that girl who-

_Flashback_

"_Here, use this" Athrun says as he wraps around Kira the red coat that he has been holding. "You must be cold" Athrun told her. "Don't worry, we don't deal with civilians, just the Earth Alliance Forces, ok?" Athrun tells her with a comforting smile._

_End of Flashback_

Kira looks away and tries to untangle the restraints around her hands and feet which only causes her to face the ground and not the sky anymore. Athrun laughs at her clumsiness as he receives hard glares from the brunette who is in position of total discomfort.

Athrun disables Kira's gun and throws it at the sea and looks back at her to finish his statement. "You're that girl in the desert tiger's lair, aren't you? The girl in lavender ?" He says more of a statement rather a question. "Are you really a soldier? 'cause I have never heard such shrieks before" He says as he attends his wound.

"Sorry" Kira muttered.

"You're the one that shot my transporter, the machine on the other side is yours, isn't it?" Athrun asks her, looking at her seriously.

"Didn't you strike me down too!" Kira exclaimed to Athrun who just heaved a sigh at the retort of the girl. Athrun stood up and headed back at his machine, Kira wasn't that surprise to see that the Aegis is here since Athrun is here. Kira tries to go near and get a better view of the Aegis, she was already having a hard time climbing the small hill with the ground so slippery and muddy thanks to the downpour of the rain.

Just when she was already almost on top of the hill, a loud thunder storm came and made her scream and lose her balance and makes her fall onto a watercourse with a level up to her face making her almost drown.

"Ahhhh!!" Kira screamed as she loses her balance and falls onto a stream of water high enough to give her a hard time to breath. '_This could not get any worse' _Kira thought as she tries to move but can't because of her restraints. _'damn it' _Kira thought then she sees a small wave splashing onto her face, making her drown but was able to keep her head up to breath. _'I guess I spoke too soon, it did get worse'_ Kira thought in annoyance and more annoyance added up when she heard laughter beside her.

**Athrun's POV**

"Is that static?" I said out loud. I tried to find any channels that'll allow me to communicate with my team but there was none. I sigh and got out of the cockpit. While doing so, I heard a scream from below. I checked it out and saw below the girl awhile ago rolling down from a small hill and landed on a stream. I somehow laughed at her clumsiness and went near her. I tried to sustain my laughing, seeing her face from annoyance grow to more annoyance.

**End of POV**

"Hey there, what cha doing?" Athrun asks the girl almost drowning in the pool of water.

"Can't you see it for yourself, I'm trying to drown and if even lucky, kill myself" Kira says sarcastically.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just leave you there. You seem busy, I don't want to disturb you or anything" Athrun says playfully as he pretends to walk away.

"Hey! Get back her and help me, I can't move!" Kira pleads though it looks more of an order.

"I believe that you are in no position to order me around" Athrun tells her as he pulls her from the water and both landed on a kneeling position. Then their eyes met, annoyed violet ones to emerald eyes. Then both looks away and blushes a tint of red. Kira tried to get up with the help of Athrun but before doing so, both their eyes became focused on the crab on Kira's shoulder crawling onto Athrun's arms and then fell to the ground.

Athrun laughed at it while Kira got more annoyed. "What's so funny about a little crab?" Kira asks him.

"Sorry" Athrun says after being able to sustain his laughter. "Its just that, I haven't had any experience like this." Athrun tells her while helping her stand up.

"Doesn't the Plants have any crabs?" Kira says as she hops slightly away from Athrun to get some space.

"What are you doing now?" Athrun asks her.

"I'm trying to clean myself I'm covered with sand and mud, I'm all dirty." Kira replies while feeling somehow being relaxed by the cool droplets of the rain. "Ah, that's nice" Kira says as her face is facing the dark sky with eyes closed and relaxed.

Athrun smiles at her naïve companion and walks closer to her. Then He cuts the rope on Kira's hands and feet and walks away.

"Huh?" Kira was shocked that the ropes were cut off by the ones who put them on her on the first place. "Hey!" Kira calls, trying to capture the azure haired boy's attention which she did.

"Yes?" Athrun asks, looking back at her from his spot.

"Why?" Kira asks him, showing him her untied hands.

"You're no threat without a weapon" Was the quick response that Kira received and felt insulted and clenched her hands in anger and annoyance.

"A crab, I think a crab went inside your pilot suit" Athrun told her. Kira opens her suit and the crab that Athrun was talking about went off her.

"You're right" Kira tells him with her pilot suit still open and has her slim body revealed. Athrun blushes and so does Kira after realizing that she forgot to zip her suit which she zips after noticing.

**At ZAFT **

A silver haired teen went inside a room filled with two other teens waiting for him to announce the news about their captain.

"The team is asked to search for their own captain" Yzak said with a smirk on face.

"What a great start for our captain!" Dearka says while laughing.

"Yes I agree, though we are tasked to look for him, we shall do it tomorrow seeing that the sun has already set" Yzak said the smirk still plastered on face.

"But-" Nicol tried to argue but seeing that the two older red coats aren't going to listen to him, he didn't bother continue.

"Relax Nicol, Athrun is a strong person, he'll be able to handle himself for the night." Dearka says to him.

"Then it has been decided that the 'search for our captain will start tomorrow' and we will stay her for the night to get some rest" Yzak stated, giving emphasis on the 'search for our captain' part which makes Dearka laugh again while Nicol just looked worriedly at the scenery outside the window.

**In the cave**

"The electric system is terrible" Athrun says while entering the cave, all wet from head to toe.

"Weren't you the ones who wrecked it on the first place?" Kira bluntly said to him in a rude manner.

Athrun narrows his eyes at Kira "The Earth Forces were the one who started it" He says while handing the girl covered with a blanket some food. Kira stares at it but didn't touch it though.

"Food is food no matter where you get them" He says while leaning on the side of the entrance of the cave as he drinks his mug. Kira blushed at Athrun's pose, he's wet and his suit is soaked and is hugging his body which shows his well-built body but Kira blushed even more when her stomach grumbled and disturbs her from her daze.

Athrun chuckled at her as groans can be heard from Kira who is now grabbing the food that Athrun had given her.

"Why?" Kira asks while starring at the fire. Both of them were seating on opposing sides of the cave that they are face to face.

"Why what?" Athrun asks her in puzzlement.

"Why did you join this war? You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of war." Kira says still her gaze locked on the fire.

"How did-?" Athrun asks in bewilderment as the girl right in front of him had just asked him what his best friend had just told him.

Then Kira's question played in her mind and her eyes widen at the slip of her tongue has made. "I mean- everyone hates this war, so why did you join?" Kira asks him this time, with her full attention and hopes that Athrun would forget what her tongue had slipped just a minute ago.

Athrun notices that something is going on and wishes to know more, but he just shrugs it off.

"My mother-" Athrun starts while narrowing his eyes at the fire. "My mother was at Junius Seven, which was only at PLANT for agriculture. Countless people, including children, died instantly from the nuclear attack. Who can still keep his mouth shut witnessing this incident?" Athrun says coldly and bitterly and almost yells the last part of his statement as few droplets of tears pours down his deep and dark emerald eyes.

Kira looks away, already knowing the story since before the war has started. But then she looks back again at him who is leaning his back on the wall on his side while Kira holds her knees tighter.

"Because of this war, I- I lost a friend, a very dear friend." This makes Athrun look at her and pay more attention. "We were separated and when we were united, we were-" Kira tries to say but decides to stop, seeming that she had said too much and Athrun respected her decision and was reminded of _Kira._

Kira goes to the cave's entrance and just stood there while Athrun tries to get some shut-eye.

When Kira notices the teen falling asleep, she reprimands him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Kira exclaims at the halfway-to-sleep-teen who is looking at her in puzzlement with half opened eyes with the weight of his head on his hand.

"Huh?" He asks groggily.

"What kind of soldier sleeps with his captive freely walking around!" She almost yelled.

"I, err umm-long walk, very tired, need sleep" Athrun says while trying to go back to his sleep.

"I could take your gun you know, and escape. You'll be the laughing stalk of ZAFT." She tells him and just received as a reply, a laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks in a bit of annoyance.

"You are! You're funny for still not being able to learn your lesson." Athrun says trying to sustain his laughter and then becomes serious. "But if you did take my gun, I'd have to kill you" he says seriously and then goes back to sleep. Kira sighed and looked at the sleeping pilot.

'_How could he sleep at a time like this?' _Kira thought eyeing his holster while playing with her feet then looks at it for a little while and starts to think.

'_If I take his gun, he'll shoot me. If I don't take his gun, my friends could-'_ Kira thought as she looks at the _'Sleeping angel' _in her opinion then shook the thought off her head.

With hesitation, she walks near Athrun and tries to grab the gun. Her hand was almost grabbing the gun but she hesitated.

'_I'd just have to kill you if you did take my gun'_

Athrun's words came back to her mind but she shook them off. _'I have to do this, he's my enemy and no longer my friend' _Kira thought with eyes filled with tears that is waiting to be poured.

Once she has touched the pistol, the fire at her back made a sound. She gasps and makes a faint sound but not faint enough to have Athrun not hear it.

"What-?" Athrun asks while fully opening his tired eyes. His eyes widen once he saw what Kira was up to. He saw her hand just an inch away from his holster.

Kira grabs the gun as fast as she could and threw the blanket wrapped at her on to Athrun. She then jumps away with the gun leaving Athrun trying to remove the blanket on him.

"Sorry" Kira says with the gun pointing at the ceiling. Athrun didn't mind her and just took a fighting stance and prepared his battle knife to attack.

"Its just that, if I let you go, many innocence would die! That machine, because of that I have to kill you." Kira reasoned with tears in her eyes but it seem that it did not strike Athrun one bit.

"Go ahead and shoot, I'll be the one pulling the trigger." He says as he tightens his grip on his knife. "I'm a ZAFT pilot till the bitter end, and can never let you touch the machine. If you insist on doing this, I will have no choice but to kill you." He coldly states while preparing to attack.

Kira is shock of what Athrun had just said but didn't care, she couldn't think straight especially with the thought of the desert tiger in her head.

"_As long as you're the pilot you are an enemy!"_

"_I can't, so long as there's still are enemies I am determined to keep fighting until you are destroyed"_

Kira shook the thought off and tightened her grip on the gun. Athrun notices that she is about to attack and he is prepared.

"Damn you!" Kira yells at him and raises the gun and shoots, but surprisingly, didn't shoot but threw the gun as Athrun jumps at her with the knife pointing at her. He landed on top of her without even wounding her and he was surprise at what had just happened.

His eyes widen and shouts at her. "Will anyone throw a gun?!" He asks her in disbelief.

"Sorry-" Kira says with wide eyes at what had just occurred. Athrun didn't even try to kill her!

"Really, I don't understand you at all" he says while getting off Kira and sits at her side in deep breathes, holding the knife in hand.

"No, I-" Kira stutters as she sits up and faces Athrun. "It worked the last time I tried throwing a gun" She mumbles then takes notice of the wound on Athrun.

"Did you get injured just now?" Kira asks in worry as she goes near Athrun which makes him blush at the nearness of Kira's head on his body.

"Its no big deal" he says while walking towards his green bag.

"It needs bandage" Kira tells him as she was halfway near Athrun.

"Don't worry about it" Athrun quibbled as he got hold of his bag.

"Let me help you, no I'll do it" Kira tries to snatch the bag from the tight hold of Athrun.

"No need" Athrun argues while pulling the bag.

"Alright let me do it!" Kira tells him, already hugging the bag while Athrun is holding the strap. "I can't keep owing you favors, let me return some" uttered Kira.

Athrun let out a sigh and let goes of the bag, and blushes even more when he looks at Kira and her exposed body.

"Co- could you put some clothes on first, they should be dry by now" Athrun says while turning around to let her dress up. Kira's face turns to pink as she notices what Athrun was talking about and uses the bag that she had triumphantly took from Athrun to hide her very exposed body.

**Later on...**

While putting the bandage on Athrun's wound, Kira couldn't help but blush a deep pink. Every time she would touch Athrun's skin, her heartbeat would beat faster and she would blush even more. Athrun also couldn't help but blush at the close body contact he has with Kira. Both were unaware that both of them were blushing madly and of the same reason.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Kira couldn't help but ask as she finishes the bandaging. "You were bluffing when you told me that you'd kill, why?" Kira asks him. '_He's always been a great bluffer, I cannot believe that I didn't see that coming awhile ago. But still, why wouldn't he kill me?_' Kira wondered in her mind.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure that if I kill you, this war would not end. Would ZAFT win if I kill you?" Athrun tells her while looking away.

Kira didn't expect that as an answer and the tension seems to grow so she'd thought to lighten it up a bit. "Are you saying that I don't contribute anything in this war? Meaning that I am no importance if here or not?" Kira told him, putting an annoyed look on her face.

"No! That's not what I meant, what I meant was- I-" Athrun told her, thinking that he had offended the girl.

"I know what you meant" Kira said smiling at him before he finishes what he was trying to say.

"Oh" Athrun said and returned the smile.

**The next morning**

"You better go now, I still have to hide this, I don't want to start a battle here" Athrun tells her while pointing at the Aegis.

"Okay, I guess I should be leaving now" She tells him but before she goes and leave she remembers something.

_Flashback_

"_Kira what's wrong?" Cagalli asks her as they are heading back at the Archangel._

"_I forgot to return him his coat" Kira replies. "What? There's something in the pocket." Kira says and reaches for the item. _

"_A pendant? What would that pendant be doing there?" Cagalli asks while Kira just stares at it. It is a pendant shaped like a teardrop and has the color of crimson. 'I- I gave this to him, he still has it?' Kira wondered as she and Cagalli entered the Archangel._

_End of flashback_

"Wait!" Kira calls the parting teen who looks back at her. Kira runs to him and shows him the ornament. "You left this on your coat the last time we met and I-" Kira tells him as she hands him the pendant.

"Keep it." Athrun tells her which shocks her and saddens her at the same time for Athrun to return something that she had given him years ago. "This came from a special friend of mine, he gave it to me for luck but I'm guessing that you are the most in need of it." He tells her and she gives him a hug as a return.

Athrun didn't expect that so he was shocked and he blushed. While embracing Athrun, Kira tells him something. "Thank you and I'm glad that we are able to talk like this, _again_." She tells him but the last word was said as a whisper. Then both of them parts the hug and Athrun asks her something.

"I forgot to ask you something, why are you with the Earth Forces? Why not just stay at some place away from battlefield and be a civilian?" He asks the departing girl. He didn't receive any answer nor attention so he also starts to walk away, they were heading the opposite ways.

"I am with the Earth Forces so that I could protect my friends. I couldn't just sit back knowing that I could protect them." She says out loud. Athrun heard her answer and makes him look back at her, but she was no longer there. Athrun just smiles and the thought of Kira came across his mind.

'_They're not even soldiers and yet, they already have to fight.' _He forlornly thought as he heads on his way.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 7 done, now on with chapter 8. Anyway, sorry if I rushed the last chapter, I tried to improve my spelling and grammar here so I hope that this chapter turns out a bit better or at least okay. **

**Chapter 8 : It's _probably_ the chapter every one has been waiting for, the chapter that Athrun will finally know that Kira is a (cough, cough and cough) a girl. Well I'm not sure 'cause if I notice that that chapter 8 would be too long, I might make it on chapter 9 instead of 8, well it depends. Don't expect much, just expect Athrun to be shocked for a while.**

**Well that's all, Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Phase Shift Down

**Summary: AthrunxgirlKira. Kira has been hiding the truth from the world that she is a girl because of a reason. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling the person whom she assumes could trust, namely Athrun, but wasn't able to do so. What'll happen? Seed Timeline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed & for those who think that this story seems similar to theirs do not sue me because maybe I just got some ideas from your story, okay? So please do not get mad at me.**

**Chapter 8: Phase Shift Down**

**In the Bridge of the Archangel**

"We could launch the ship to space and land at Alaska" Mwu suggests as he drinks from his mug.

"But that's impossible" lt. Badgiruel says in a tone that objects the idea.

"If we launch to space, there are chances that we could make it at our destination in one piece nothing like the path here on Earth, we might not even make it since Zaft is all over the place." Mwu told her.

"He's right, if we use the path here on Earth, we will defiantly not make it in one piece or even worse, not make it at all" Captain Ramius said supporting the idea of the lieutenant commander.

"I understand, though there's still chances that the Vesalius and the Gamow are out there waiting for us." Natarle informed them.

"Yes I know, but that's better than having to face the whole base of Zaft," Captain Ramius told her before drinking her coffee.

"And there are no assurance that those Laurasia and Nazca class ships are out there waiting for us" Mwu said referring to the Gamow and Vesalius.

"I doubt that" Natarle said incredulously

"We'll just have to devise our tactics well" the captain told her with a warm and assuring smile and Natarle just let out a sigh.

Then the Captain puts back on her serious face. "So it has been made clear that Archangel shall launch to space and land at Alaska" Captain Ramius announced austerely to the whole ship.

**At a Zaft Base**

"We're what?!!" yelled the silver haired teen with eyes widen at the news that their commander had just announced.

"I said it once and I shall say it again Yzak, the Zala team is heading back to space" The commander told them through a video call.

"But sir, why? We just landed here on Earth." Athrun asks in wonder.

"Yah and we have Yzak's scar to prove-" Dearka tried to say but was cut off by the raged glare coming from the older coordinator.

"Athrun, your team would be coming back herein space in pursuit and to destroy the legged ship" Commander Le Creuset briefly tells him in his deep voice and captures Yzak's attention.

"The legged ship? That means the Strike is there too" Yzak smirks at the thought of finally being able to destroy them.

"This time, you are to destroy it, seeing that it has already caused Zaft too much tribulations." Rau added and this had Athrun argue with the commander.

"But sir-" He tried to argue.

"We can't let that ship escape, failure is not an option." Their commander adds in his statement, as the screen went black, seeing that the commander has already ended the call and their discussion.

"Athrun-" Nicol says in concern for his friend seeing him clench his fist in his sides before he takes off from the room followed by the others leaving Nicol alone inside the room.

"You know Nicol, you better start preparing for our departure. I want to get that Strike as soon as possible." Yzak told him.

"Okay, I'll be right there" He says, glancing for the last time at the scenery outside the window before leaving the room.

**In Space **

"Yes, I know we're in a critical situation but I have no intentions of surrendering." The captain says while glancing at the lieutenant near her who gives her a nod before returning to her pose.

"Object traveling at high velocity, its opposing us in an intercept course." Said by one of the crew in the bridge. This made the two ladies bring their concentration back onto the ship's status.

**In the Hanger of the Archangel**

"Be careful out their kid" Mwu tells Kira before he enters his Mobile Armor.

"Yah, I will" Kira replies and then heads at her own machine. _'Athrun is on Earth, I won't be able to fight him now right? We've gone separate ways so there's no way-' _she tells herself optimistically as she enters the Strike Gundam.

"This is Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam heading out!"

**At the Vesalius**

'_Kira, I don't want to fight you anymore but now you seem to have left me no choice but to do so' _Athrun pessimistically thought to himself as he prepares for launch.

"Athrun Zala, Aegis launching"

_Flashback_

"_Sir, allow me to ask the Strike pilot one more time to-" Athrun was cut-off by the commander._

"_What gave you the idea that the pilot of the Strike will listen to you now?" The commander asked him in his cool composure._

"_Its just that, I really have to convince him. I'll ask him, persuade him, I don't know, I just don't want to fight him. He shouldn't even be part of this war and yet he's even fighting, and in the wrong side." Athrun tells the captain while clenching his fists showing his exasperation. _

_The commander heaved a sigh and stood up from his seat and went near Athrun to look at him in the eye. "Alright, one more try. But if nothing happens, you must destroy it"_

"_Yes sir" Athrun says as he salutes the captain and takes his leave, quite sadden at the end of the bargain of the commander. _

_End of Flashback_

**In Space**

"Athrun has already left the Vesalius, don't let him beat us" Yzak ordered. _'I want to get a piece of that Strike too' _Yzak thought quite pissed.

_Flashback_

"_I'd be the one to deal with the Strike, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak, you deal with the legged ship" Athrun told the rest of his team about their plan._

"_What do you mean you'll deal with the Strike, let me be the one to deal with it!" Yzak shouted at Athrun._

"_Clam down Yzak. I have given permission to Athrun that he'd be the one to deal with the Strike. But if you have finish your duty with the legged ship, I'm allowing you to help Athrun defeat the Strike." Commander Le Creuset, who had just entered the room, tells him._

_This alarms Athrun, "But sir-" but he was cut off by the departure of Yzak from the bridge._

"_Lets go Dearka, Nicol. I want to get my hands as fast as I can on that Strike." Yzak tells them as he exits the room followed by Dearka and Nicol. _

_Athrun, who seems to have no hope in arguing with the commander about Yzak, also exits the room._

"Like I would" Dearka replies as the three Mobile Suit turns its phase shifts on.

**At the Bridge of the Archangel **

"It's the X numbers, matching Duel, Buster and Blitz!" One of the crew with brown hair exclaims.

"What's that?" lt. Badgiruel asks though it seem more like a phrase of shock.

"Weren't they detected to be on Earth before we left?" the Captain asks in disbelief.

"We expected this didn't we?" Mwu tells them through a video call from the hanger to the bridge seeing that he hasn't left the ship yet.

"Let's stick with the plan about the Vesalius." He says as he prepares his Moebius Zero for launch since his Skygrasper is far too damaged to engage into battle. Also because the Moebius Zero is the machine fit for their strategy.

"Alright" the Captain tells him as she ends the call and goes back at the ship's status.

**With Kira**

"One unit" Kira said to space, being unaware of who the enemy is as she starts to prepare for combat, moving the Strike closer to her enemy's machine.

"That's Kira" Athrun said out of the blue as he detects who his enemy is.

"Tha-that mobile suit, its Athrun!" Kira exclaims in shock and in panic as she detects the machine to be none other than the Aegis, being aware that the le creuset team is on Earth and not here with them at space, flashbacks of them both being in the island comes back to her head as the Aegis had passes by her Strike.

Kira shook her head and put all the thoughts aside for now. _'If I don't move, the Archangel could-'_Before thinking any further, Kira tried to go back at the ship to protect it.

"The Archangel" Kira tried to go back but her way was blocked by the Aegis and is stopping her from getting through.

"Kira" Athrun called.

"Athrun" Kira said, stating the name of her adversary.

"Stop this, please put away your sword, Kira. We are not enemies, right?" Athrun tells Kira with desperation in voice as he circles the Strike.

"Why are we fighting with each other?" Athrun asks, remembering his mission. _'I have to convince him before its too late.'_

"Athrun" Kira says softly as she eyes the machine.

"You're a coordinator just like us, why would you want to fight against your own kind?" Athrun continues with aggravation in voice as he tries to convince Kira to go with him.

"Athrun, not this again" Kira dimly says as she tries to go back and defend the Archangel.

**At the Other side of the Battle**

"I'm gonna back-up Athrun. Dearka and Nicol, you two go after the ship" Yzak orders as the Duel heads at the battle of the Strike.

"Roger that" the pilot of the Blitz replies as he evades the shots coming from the ship that they are tasked to wipe out.

The Buster tried to shoot down the ship but to no avail. "What?" Dearka says as his shots didn't even scratch the legged ship one bit.

"Knock of the whining , Dearka!" Yzak reprimands, making Dearka growl in frustration.

**With Kira**

"Kira, enough!" Athrun said as he blocks Kira's path towards the Archangel. "They're just using you, so why are you still siding with them?!" Athrun kept on asking as he makes sure that they can be as faraway as possible from the Archangel.

"Athrun, I need to protect my-" But Kira wasn't able to finish because of the sudden appearance of a new Mobile Suit, the Duel.

"You're not fighting, Athrun. Why not?" Yzak asks as he intervenes in Athrun's battle with the Strike.

"Y-Yzak?" Athrun asks as he was force to back away since the Duel is bombarding the Strike with attacks.

"X-102 Duel?" Kira questions though seems to be more of a statement rather. Using the Strike's shield, she was able to prevent the Duel's shots from hitting or damaging her.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" Yzak shouts as he desperately tries to damage and destroy the Mobile Suit that branded his face with shame.

Kira narrows her eyes and focuses more on the battle with the Duel. He aims at the Duel and fires again and again.

"Damn it!" Kira kept on saying seeing that the Duel hasn't yet been damaged while her power is decreasing.

"Not with the way you fight" Yzak says with a smirk.

"Ahh!" Kira screams. The Duel has successfully hit her in very close contact but luckily with her fast reflexes, she wasn't severly damaged as she was able to block the hit with her shield.

"Kira" Athrun said in worry while watching Yzak battling with Kira. He can't do anything as of now since Kira wouldn't listen to him.

**Near the Vesalius**

"No, not yet" The pilot of the Moebius Zero says, making sure that his strategy is executed well.

"Got it!" He says as he successfully performs his task.

**At the Battlefield**

'_What am I going to do? Where's lt. La Flaga?'_ Kira kept on thinking while in panic. She keeps on looking at her sides to find an opening for escape or call for help. _'The Archangel' _Kira suddenly thought in worry. _'If they couldn't help me that means they're also in trouble' _Kira shook her head to remove all the thoughts.

'_I'll have to worry about them later, the sooner I finish with this, the sooner I could help them. And besides I have more than enough problems to fill my head.' _Kira tells herself as she tries to get loose from the continuous attacks coming from the Duel.

"Huh?" Kira asks at the sudden appearance of the Buster and its shots.

"Hey Yzak" Dearka calls as he helps Yzak in shooting down the Strike who keeps on running away.

"Athrun, what are you guys doing?" Dearka asks and brings the attention of Athrun back at the battle going on. "Lets finish him!" He shouts as the three MS's surrounds the Strike.

"Dearka!" Athrun shouts as the Buster tries to shoot Kira down.

"Athrun" Nicol calls out after entering the battle between them and the Strike.

'_Someone help me' _Kira kept on screaming in her head but is useless seeing that no one has yet come to answer her distress calls.

Kira is already gasping for air, panic never left her side as all four of the stolen G-weapons is surrounding her.

Also being unaware that the four pilots surrounding her is now reading an emergency call coming from their respective ship which was damaged by Mu.

"The Vesalius was hit?" Yzak said in disbelief, more of a statement rather a question.

"But how?" Nicol asks between breathes.

"They are asking us to retreat?" Dearka asks but seemed more of a statement.

"Damn it" Yzak foully says.

**In the Bridge of the Archangel**

"Signal the Strike to return" Captain Ramius orders in a hurry but clearly. Then the Archangel lets out its flares signaling the Strike to return.

"The guy's surrounded, it doesn't look good" One of the crew informs the captain.

"Kira" Mir whispers in worry for her friend.

"Give her back up, now" Captain Ramius orders.

"But that's impossible in this mayhem." Natarle said being rational.

"Distance form the Strike is increasing"

"I am concerned about the Strike's remaining power supply" Lt. Badgiruel says at full volume.

"Yes I know" Captain Ramius replied. "Where's lt. La Flaga?"

"She can't get back?" Mu said in disbelief.

**With Kira**

"There's no way I'm letting you-" Yzak shouts as he plunges his MS towards the Strike.

"Yzak, stop it. We have been ordered to retreat." Athrun calls out.

"Shut up you coward." Yzak tells him. "Go back if you want, I'm not going to give up just like that"

"Out of power? Oh no!" Kira screams as she starts to lose her Armor and with the Duel at her tail.

"I've got ya!" Yzak shouts as he is very close to his victory.

Athrun who can no longer take it, moved impulsively by transforming his Mobile Suit in preparation to prevent the Duel from hitting the Strike and went towards them.

'_No!' _Kira screams while waiting for the blow of the Duel but it never came except for the sound of two objects colliding together.

"What the?" Kira faintly says as she slowly looks up. Her eyes widen from mixtures of emotions coming to her.

**  
At the Bridge of the Archangel**

"Kira" Mir says in shock as her eyes widen at the same time as the Captain and lieutenant.

"She's been overpowered, the Strike has been captured by the Aegis" one reported.

"Phase-Shift Down" the person in control of the steering of the ship said. Every one in the ship couldn't believe what is going on as they stare at the screen with their eyes widen.

**In the battlefield**

"What are you doing Athrun?" Yzak asks him in exasperation.

"I'm capturing this machine" Athrun coolly replies.

"We were ordered to destroy it!" Dearka said in surprise and in shock.

"You're disobeying orders" Yzak shouts at him.

"If we have the chance to capture it, all the better. Now let's go!" Athrun orders determinedly not letting his chance of finally being able to bring Kira with him pass by.

"Damn you bastard" Yzak silently curses as the four of them heads towards back at the Vesalius.

"Athrun what are you up to?" Kira asks, trying to get a view of Athrun.

"I'm taking you to the Gamow" Athrun calmly response.

"Don't joke around, Athrun! I'm not setting foot on any Zaft's ship" Kira firmly says though panic can still be seen in voice as she tries to find a way out of her situation. _'C'mon work already!' _Kira kept on saying as she keeps on pushing buttons that may be able to help her escape from Athrun's hold.

"You are a coordinator, Kira. You're one of us, why couldn't you see that! You're being used" Athrun says almost in rage as he tries to have Kira to understand what he is trying to say. "Don't you understand?"

"No I won't go to Zaft-" Kira tells him whilst shaking off all the thoughts of being with Athrun in peace but with Zaft. "I have to go back, I have to-" She was about to say protect the Archangel but Athrun didn't let her finish.

"That's enough Kira, Quiet!" Athrun had lost his cool. "Please just let me take you, otherwise, otherwise I'll have to shoot you too!" Athrun tells her as his hands that are holding the controls starts to tremble.

"Athrun" Kira says softly with eyes becoming soft as she notices that Athrun is being unusually not as strong unlike awhile ago.

"I have already lost my mom in the hands of the Earth Forces, so I-" then Athrun looks down a bit with eyes no longer stern and firm. "I don't want to lose you, too." Then just on cue, a Mobile Armor had just join the scene and fires at the Aegis with the Strike still on its hold.

"Lt. La Flaga!" Kira yells in relief. Athrun growls at the interference and tries to avoid the shots coming from the Moebius Zero. _'Damn it' _Athrun thought in fury.

Athrun tries to avoid the shots coming from the Mobile Armor and can do so thanks to his fast coordinator reflexes but he is unaware that he had suddenly moved so fast that it catches Kira unaware that it caused her to have leaned forward and her head hits the screen causing her to be unconscious.

"Hey kid-" The lieutenant calls out while trying to shoot down the Aegis. Then his eyes widen at seeing Kira's head lying on top of the screen.

"We have to help Athrun!" Nicol tells the two other coordinators in the battle as he aims for the Mobile Armor followed by the two other Mobile Suits.

"Damn it" the lieutenant yells as he was forced to leave the battle and head back at the ship, captains orders.

Then the last thing Kira had heard was the shouts of the lieutenant commander before becoming completely unconscious.

"Hey Athrun, you alright?" Nicol asks as his face pops in Athrun's screen.

"Huh? Oh I, yes I'm fine." Athrun replies, unaware of Kira's situation right now as the four Mobile Suit and a captured Strike heads back at their ship.

**At the Bridge**

"Kira" Mir, Tolle and Sai whispers almost in unison.

"Mr. Murdoch, how long shall it take to finish the repairs of the ship?" The captain asks.

"What! Don't tell me- You can't just act as if nothing had happened." Lt. La Flaga tells them in rage as he refers to Kira being captured.

"It'll take at around three days to fix the damage that the Blitz and Buster had done" Mr. Murdoch tells the captain.

"We couldn't just go to Zaft and ask the Strike back especially not with all these damage in the ship" Natarle mutters in a stern manner.

"After three days, with or without the Strike. We shall head back at our path towards Alaska." Captain Ramius announces to the crew.

"End of discussion" She adds seeing the face of the both lieutenants ready to object.

**At the Vesalius**

"What the hell were you planning to do out there? I have the Strike already in the tail and then you just have to interfere!" Yzak shouts in rage as he slams Athrun against the lockers.

"You just have to defy orders" Dearka remarks in dissatisfaction with arms crossed.

"You were ordered to destroy the legged ship before joining my battle with the Strike, weren't you?" Athrun calmly states which makes Yzak grow more in rage if possible.

"Why you-" Yzak tried to say but was cut-off by the entrance of the youngest red coat pilot aboard the ship.

"Stop that, this isn't the place and the time to fight one another so stop it" Nicol tells them as he comes closer to them. After hearing this, Yzak harshly let goes of Athrun and both him and Dearka leaves the room in a huff.

"Athrun, why did you capture the Strike?" Nicol couldn't help but ask.

"I-" Athrun didn't bother finish his statement and just leaves the room, leaving Nicol alone in there.

**Outside the Room**

Athrun slams his fist on the wall in frustration with only one person in mind.

"Kira…." Athrun says before heading towards the hanger.

**At the Hanger**

Slowly, Kira's amethyst eyes opens and lifts her head gently. There was a small but yet noticeable crack on the glass part of her helmet since her head bumped on the screen in front of her awhile ago.

"Where am I?" She says inaudibly. Just outside the cockpit of the Strike, she could hear loud voices screaming for the machine to be opened, she could even feel banging fists on the Strike.

Then a flashback of the happenings went to her as she remembers what had just happened.

Kira's eyes widen at her discovery of her situation right now. _'I'm in , Zaft!'_ All the alarms in her head starts to ring while panic is all over her body. "What should I-" then she remembers what Mwu had told her before.

"_I forgot to mention this to you, put a lock on the Strikes activation program. That way only you could use it."_

Swiftly yet gracefully her hands moves on the keyboard confidently. _'I cannot let them touch this machine' _Kira reminded herself. Just after she finishes putting the lock, threats of opening the machine can be heard from outside.

"What's going on here?" Athrun asks Nicol who came first before him at the hanger.

"It's the Strike's pilot, it wouldn't open up the cockpit" Nicol tells him while starring at the silver-haired teen that is shouting at the other crew members inside the hanger.

Inside, Kira is already curled up into a ball, afraid of what might happen next. But the voice that she heard speak somehow makes her want to open the Strike.

"A-Athrun" Kira said only audible to her.

"Force it open, hack the system. Find a way to open this machine!" Yzak orders, making the other crews be in fear.

"Ki- I mean, Strike pilot" Athrun sternly says, fortunately no one was able to notice his slip of the tongue. This makes Kira look up from the inside of the Strike.

"You may come out either forced or through will, you are surrounded with Zaft soldiers here. It is better to come out now or be sorry later." Athrun states but then regrets it, afraid that it may have caused more fear at the brunette, which it did.

"Do you think that the pilot would listen to you!" Yzak shouts at Athrun but was shock when the sound of an opening cockpit is heard.

"What the-" Dearka says as the cockpit of the Strike opens up. All of the crew in the place looks at the scene going on, all focused on the Strikes cockpit.

All the soldiers around gathers at the Strike and points their guns at it.

"Don't, you might scare the pilot" Nicol tells them what Athrun was almost to say but Nicol beats him at it.

"Then how the do you suppose should we treat the enemy, Nicol?" Yzak yells but all the attention including Yzak's focuses at the pilot coming out of the Strike.

"Finally" Dearka says as Kira is slowly getting out of the Strike.

Yzak grabs a gun and points it at Kira and smirks. "Remove you helmet" Yzak orders at the pilot standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Yzak!" Athrun calls out and under the helmet of Kira, she glances at Athrun.

'_Athrun' _

"Show you face!" Yzak asks impatiently.

Slowly, Kira lifts up her hands and gently removes the helmet on her and looks up at them. Eyes widen, jaws dropped and gasps can be seen and heard from around.

"A kid?" Yzak who had found his voice said in disbelief.

"A- A girl" Athrun whispers inaudibly with his eyes widen.

**A/N: I swear if only Nicol, Yzak or Dearka had helped Athrun with the Moebius Zero, Athrun would've probably had successfully captured the Strike, anyway. Yah I know I wasn't able to update last week, hehe. _Sigh,_ I'm having a hard time at writing and updating my stories so don't probably expect me to update weekly. **

**Anyway, I noticed that this chapter is quite long so well, at least Athrun already knows that Kira is a girl here. If there are lots of mistakes, forgive me. Its already 12 midnight here in my watch and I'm sleepy.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Friend and Enemy

**Summary: AthrunxgirlKira Kira has been hiding the truth from the world that she is a girl to somehow conceal her identity. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun the truth but wasn't able to do so. What'll happen? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, not even in my dreams) **

**Chapter 9: Friend and Enemy **

**At an Infirmary**

"Where am I?" Kira's eyes gradually opens and finds herself in a very unfamiliar room. She sits up and tries to think of what had happened but couldn't concentrate because of the white bandage strapped around her head.

'_What's this doing here?' _Kira thought to herself and impulsively untied the bandage from her head. Big mistake, her head throbbed even more. _'Damn it'_ she says to herself as her hand tries to soothe her aching head.

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that" a person from her side tells her.

"You did?" Kira's vision was still quite blurry so she wasn't able to see clearly who the person that had just spoken. The lights were still turned off so once the stranger had open the lights, she has to look away so that her eyes could adjust at the brightness of the illumination.

"You just have to open the lights" she complained like a child who doesn't want to do homework. Intuition tells her that her eyes have adjusted enough so she looks at her left to try to see who the stranger was.

**At the Archangel**

"Mr. Murdoch, how are the repairs going?" Captain Ramius asks in the screen.

"Well, we aren't behind schedule but aren't ahead either." He tells her while rubbing his chin.

"Alright" The captain says before ending the brief conversation.

"Do you really think she'd want to go back here? Ensign Yamato is a coordinator, I wouldn't expect her to come back if I were you." Lt. Badgiruel says while handing her captain a bottle of water.

After saying thank you, the captain replied. "But she isn't the kind of person who leaves her friends behind." She tells her while glancing at Kira's friends.

**At the café of the Gamow**

"Hey did you hear, the Strike has finally been captured."

"I heard that the pilot is a young woman"

"I wonder if she's really a natural"

"Maybe she's a coordinator"

Yzak together with Dearka and Nicol were sitting in a table wherein they can hear people saying things about the Strike. Yzak didn't care but the last statement that he had heard captured his attention and so did Dearka's and Nicol's.

Dearka was the first to speak. "Do you really think that she is a natural?"

"Maybe she really is a coordinator." Nicol answered. "I mean she must've been the same age as us, how can a natural pilot a machine as complicated as the Strike especially at an age so young. She also defeats us du-" then Nicol stopped thinking that he has said too much of his thoughts and might have the silver haired teen be in more rage if possible.

"Well anyway, that girl. I never would've thought that she'd be the pilot of the Strike. The first time we saw her was on the desert tiger's lair, right?" Dearka tells them before sipping from his drink.

"I would have never guessed it either" Nicol said in agreement.

"Enough of this crap already, let's change the topic." Yzak who is very irritated and pissed, said. _'They could've been talking about how I destroyed that piece of junk but no, Athrun just have to cut off my moment and replace my glory with much more shame' _Yzak thought in aggravation.

"You know, maybe Athrun has a reason why he prevented you from destroying the Strike" Dearka tells the raged teen.

"Shut up Dearka" Yzak tell him, not wanting to be reminded of the humiliation he had felt thanks to a certain blunnete.

"Where is Athrun anyway?" Nicol asks while searching around the room they are in for their captain.

**Back at the Infirmary**

"_Athrun…"_ Kira whispers with her eyes widen as her eyes met with emerald ones.

"Kira" Athrun says in an arctic manner that made Kira flinch and very nervous inside as she remembers what had happened and where she is now.

_Flashback_

"_A girl" Athrun whispers inaudibly but Kira still heard him very clearly. Athrun is wearing a face with full of surprise and so are the others that is seeing what he is seeing._

_Kira, who has captured all the eyes in the hanger, didn't hear or even notice the many gasps surrounding her. Her head ache so much that its bothering her sight._

'_What's going on?' Kira thought, seeing everything in blur. She feels dizzy and her body seems to be weakening. 'I'm just tired' Kira thought to herself. _

_Athrun was about to come near her and Kira glances at him. _

_She then unconsciously drops her helmet and at the same time she starts to collapse. Athrun would've shouted her name in worry but didn't bother. Instead, he impulsively caught her in his sturdy arms and saw Kira's face turning into very pale as he studies her face._

"_Athrun…" Kira whispers, knowing too well that it is Athrun who had caught her even though the face of the stranger is a blur. _

_Nicol, who was watching the scene just like the others, took Kira's helmet and tried to study it. The others thought it was weird while the others didn't even notice as they were to distracted by the Strike pilot who seems to be going to pass out any minute now._

"_Nicol what are you doing?" Dearka asks, noticing what his comrade was doing unlike the others who are too agitated by the Strike pilot in Athrun's hands._

_Nicol's eyes open wide after studying the helmet. There was huge crack on the glass of the helmet and blood can be seen. _

"_There's blood in the helmet" Nicol shouts out loud and captures Athrun's attention._

_Athrun looks back at the fragile girl he is holding and saw blood dripping from her forehead running down like tears pouring down in her closed eyes._

"_Athrun…" Kira whispers once again but this time with pain and suffering noticeable in her faint voice. She couldn't take it anymore and she starts to fall in a deep slumber with no assurance that she will wake up._

_The last thing she saw was Athrun's worried face before her world turns into complete darkness._

_Athrun could only watch her grow pale and slowly pass out. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't even call out her name._

_End of Flashback_

Kira's eyes narrowed and she looks away, afraid of the words that will now come out of her mouth. "So I'm in a Zaft's ship?" Kira asks though it seemed more like of a statement rather. She's in fear but the way she spoke didn't show any signs of it.

"You're in an Infirmary of the Gamow" Athrun informs her in way that isn't rude but not comforting either. He tells it to her the way a soldier would speak to a prisoner or an enemy.

All of Kira's courage and confidence sank and her fear starts to show in view of the fact that she isn't used to Athrun speaking to her like the way he's speaking to her now.

"Why am I here? What am I doing here?" Kira softly and very inaudibly asks as if just saying it to herself but Athrun hears her since he is a coordinator just like her.

"What do you mean by that?" Athrun asks with a tinge of softness in tone but still iciness is still present however.

A small smirk can be seen formed in Kira's lips as she spoke. "Aren't I suppose to be in prison or in a cell?" Kira replies with a question spoken cold.

"Zaft isn't like the Earth Forces, Kira. We take care of our fellow beings, we're not as cold-hearted as those naturals." Athrun tells her, still standing up and just a few spaces away from the bed Kira is sitting on.

"That can't be right cause if it is, then you and your team wouldn't be killing innocent lives that has nothing to do with this war" Kira tells him now in rage, remembering the tragedy that has happened to the little girl that she has promised to protect, the little girl who had even given her a yellow flower made of paper to show her gratitude which Kira had genuinely accepted.

"Kira…" Athrun faintly says, looking away dumbfounded by her words, then Athrun remembers what his commander had somehow ordered.

"Kira, what is the Strike's activation code?" Athrun asks once he regains back his composure, instantly changing the topic.

"Strike's activ-" Kira pauses and tried to think for a moment. Anger and tears filled her heart at the same time as she replies to Athrun's question and it wasn't the reply that Athrun had expected.

"That's why you're keeping me alive. You want the Strike's activation code that's why you're not letting me die. But once I give you the code to unlock the Strike, you'd kill me, wouldn't you!" Kira yelled looking at Athrun in the eyes with eyes filled with water and body, trembling.

"You don't understand anything, do you?" Athrun almost shouts at her. "Giving me the activation code wouldn't bring you your death but might help you avoid it!" Athrun tries to calm down and continues.

"The Supreme Council will take much easier on you if you give the Strike's activation code. We'll just tell them that you were being used by the Earth Forces and since you did save the daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne-" But Athrun was cut-off by Kira who spoke but not with the same tone as awhile ago.

"Athrun, I'm not being used by the Archangel. I volunteered to help and protect my friends in that ship and giving you the Strike's activation code would bring harm to them so I will not give it to you" Kira stated with determination but a trace of fear can still be felt from her.

Athrun couldn't take it anymore, his hands were already clenched into fists because of his rage towards Kira's stubbornness and after what Kira had just said, Athrun stepped closer and grabbed Kira and pinned her up against the walls of her bed that she was sitting on just a few while ago. He's gripping very tightly the collar part of Kira's orange shirt and her position is most likely being choked to death.

"Athrun…" Kira says while trying to get his hands off her so that she could breathe the air that she is in need of. Her soft hands were already holding Athrun's hands on her but it was no use and it seem that Athrun is to raged to hear her pleas.

"Why do you want to sacrifice yourself for them? Do you think they will do the same for you?" Athrun tells her with his grip still on a tight hold on Kira.

"Do you think that PLANTS would allow me to live, I'm a traitor Athrun, an enemy!" Kira said trying to get a hold of air.

Athrun was taken aback at her words. "O-of course you'll live because, because I- I'll be there, I'll defend you, I'll protect you" Athrun says while gradually letting go of his grip on Kira.

Kira slowly lands on the bed in a sitting kneeled position and she was breathing in heavy breaths as if the air she has now would be gone once again.

"I did promise you before, didn't I? I promised you that I'd protect you." Athrun mumbles while looking down and a hint of crimson could be seen in his face.

Kira who was looking at Athrun now looked at her bed and amused herself with it. A small smile can be seen forming in her face, a smile only one person could give her and that is Athrun.

**Outside the Infirmary**

There aren't any soldiers outside since Athrun made sure of it before he entered the room but unknown to them that there was someone who had heard everything that has happened. Someone standing in front of the door. A pink haired girl with sapphire eyes also has a little smile plastered in face.

**At the Archangel**

"24 hours has passed, only 48 more." Mwu says out loud.

"We have no choice lieutenant" Captain Ramius tells him.

**At the Café of the Archangel**

"Do you think Kira would come back?" Sai asks them in the quiet café with almost no one around but them.

"Of course she would, those Zaft are the bad guys. They killed my father!" Flay almost yelled at him, standing up and hands slammed on the table.

"And Zaft also happens to be coordinators" Mir tells her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it really is.

"Its easy to forget, but Kira also happens to be a coordinator." Sai reminded Flay.

"She promised to protect us, she said she'll die for us so she'll be back, you'll see!" Flay shouts before exiting the café and dashes off towards her room.

"Flay…" Sai calls in worry.

**Back at the Infirmary**

Kira was laid in her bed sleeping peacefully that is until she opens her eyes. She slowly opens her eyes and reveals a pair of amethyst. She stirs to her left side since she was facing the walls. Her eyes open wide once her face was now faced at the said side.

Athrun was there, sleeping comfortably and peacefully.

His face was just mere inches away from hers for he was sitting in a brown wooden chair next to her bed. He must've have been leaning his back on the wall and must've slipped and landed at her bed.

**Kira's POV**

I was just sleeping and once I have woken up, I stirred to the left and my face is faced with Athrun's face. Just a few inches apart, if I move just a bit more closer, I could kiss him.

'What am I thinking!' I quickly sit up and I could feel my face turning to deep crimson. 'Why am so I flushed, I've been sleeping with him when we were younger so why am I so rosy now? Maybe because I'm starting to fall for him? Fall? As in fall in love? Tha-that can't be right, well maybe a little bit because he is or _was _my friend, so I do love him. Loving him as a friend and falling for him as more than a friend is two different things. Is it possible for me to feel both of these?' Then I just shook off from my head all my thoughts 'I shouldn't be thinking of such things, especially in my situation right now, I've been thinking too much lately.' I look back at him and saw an angelic face and then I just heaved a sigh.

'What's he doing here in the first place anyway? Sleeping like an angel, he seems to look so much younger when he's asleep or is it because he's just relaxed right now. But how could he relax with an enemy next to him. I could snatch his gun and keys and get out of here' Then I paused. 'Snatch his gun and keys, I could do it' and then I eyed the part of his uniform wherein I know I could find what I need.

**End of POV**

'_I could do it…_' Kira thought to herself. _'If I take his keys and gun, I could escape, go back to the Archangel and to my friends.' _Then Kira pauses, she lifts her hands and prepares it to grab to Athrun's pocket. Her hand is just a few centimeters away from it when she stopped her hand and she reflected more. _'But isn't Athrun a friend? And besides, I'm not even sure if he has a gun and other soldiers outside would probably catch me.' _Kira tried to reason to herself.

'_am I saying that I want to stay here, with him, with Athrun?' _Kira asked herself but she couldn't answer. _'I'm being selfish, what about my friends in the Archangel? But I want to stay with Athrun.' _Then Kira pulls back her hand.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that the other person inside the room has awaken and was starring blankly at her. She wasn't aware that Athrun saw what had happened and got very shocked when he had spoken and surprisingly in his gentle tone.

"I'm glad that you didn't do it"

Kira was surprised and fear struck her since she did just attempted to take Athrun's keys and Athrun caught her doing the act.

"How long have you been awake?" After Kira has said this, she felt like she wanted to hit her head for asking such a stupid question.

"When I felt someone move in such a hurry." Was Athrun's reply while standing up and straightening his uniform.

At first Kira was confused, she wondered why she'd want to move in such quick phase. But once she remembers why, her face turns once again into crimson.

Athrun got worried.

"Kira, are you alright?" Athrun asks while placing a hand in Kira's forehead to check if she has a fever or something.

"Uh- I-I'm fine" Kira stutters and blushes even more because of the closeness of Athrun's body and because of his hand touching her.

Athrun got confused at the way Kira is acting but then realized that his hand is still in her forehead and he immediately pulls it off and mirrors Kira's crimson face.

**Athrun's POV**

'Its just a simple gesture to check if she's ill or not, so why did I blush madly? I used to do this all the time when we were young and I never once felt this way. Is it because she's a girl? Or is it because I'm falling for her- Wait, she's a girl?! I'm falling for her?!' I thought out loud in my head but thankfully I was disturbed, by Lacus?'

**End of POV**

"Lacus?" Kira says in a tone of surprise, seeing that the pink haired songstress had just come in inside the room.

Lacus, who was looking around the room, hears Kira's call and looks at her in glee. "Ms. Kira!" Lacus calls in her melodic voice while coming near her.

This disturbs Athrun from his thinking and was force to look at the other girl now beside him. "Lacus?" He also asks, quite surprised. **(A/N: then everyone is also asking/saying/thinking, "Lacus?") **

"Oh ms. Kira, its been awhile since we last met, I'm glad you're here" Lacus sincerely says while holding her pink Haro.

"Lacus…" Kira says and catches the pink Haro that jumped from Lacus' hands to hers. Kira was about to says something but wasn't able to since Athrun had spoken first.

"I almost forgot that you were here, Lacus." Athrun tells her while trying to hide his blush.

Lacus grinned, seeing Athrun's face with a light shade of cherry.

"That's what happens when I can't leave my room and you don't visit me." Lacus whined.

"Lacus, you should stay in your room." Athrun tells her seriously.

Kira, who seems to have been forgotten, spoke. "Lacus, what are you doing here? In this ship…" Kira asks in wonder on why would a songstress be in a battleship.

"I just had a concert near this place and the Vesalius and Gamow fetched me since they are heading to PLANTS and also to assure my safety." Lacus explained in a concise manner.

"This reminds me, Kira, that the commander would like to see you within 24 hours or before we head for PLANTS" Athrun tells her in a soldierly manner.

_Flashback_

"_Athrun, you captured the Strike without permission. Didn't I ordered you to destroy it?" His commander tells him._

"_But sir-" Athrun tried to say but Rau lifts up his hand saying that he wants silence._

"_Its alright Athrun but it would've been better for the pilot to have the Strike destroyed rather captured. It'll still cause the pilot harm either way, it'll be miraculous if the council allowed the pilot to live. No one would be there for the pilot" Rau tells him seriously._

"_Sir I'll defend her, I'll be her defendant." Then Athrun paused but continued. " She's just a civilian who was forced to pilot the Strike. The Earth Forces must've threatened her." Athrun explained in exasperation but he's still standing sternly in front of his commander._

"_Well with that excuse, his-her life could be spared." The commander tells Athrun who gave him a nod._

"_Tell the pilot that I'd meet her, perhaps I could help in sparing her life." Rau says while going back to his seat._

"_Thank you, sir" Athrun said, still having his cool composure._

"_Don't thank me just yet, I cannot assure you anything." His commander reminds him._

_Athrun gave him a salute before leaving the room but before he could exit, the commander adds something to his statement._

"_I'm holding you responsible about the prisoner, Athrun. We lack soldiers that could watch over her."_

"_Yes sir" Athrun says, giving another salute before exiting the room and a smirk was formed in the face of Rau. 'I wonder who this pilot is' he thought to himself._

_End of Flashback _

"Does that mean that this ship has not moved yet?" Kira asks in worry and got Lacus and Athrun confused.

"Yes Kira, why do you ask?" Athrun asks confused.

Kira's eyes glared at Athrun and just seeing it made Lacus flinch.

"What will this ship do! Is it going to pursue the Archangel now that the Strike is not with them?" Kira says very coldly at Athrun with a very icy glare.

Athrun felt like drawing back but didn't and still spoke.

"This ship is heading for PLANTS. It isn't moving yet because we are repairing the damages of the Vesalius." Athrun informs her. "But why Kira, why do you still worry for them?! They don't seem to care about you so why bother?" Athrun asks while clenching his hands into fists.

"You're wrong Athrun, they do care." Kira faintly tells him.

"Then why is it that the 'Legged Ship' hasn't come yet for your rescue?" Athrun states and makes Kira quiet and think for awhile.

"If they do that, they're like committing suicide" Kira tells Athrun but not looking in his eyes.

"You are willing to die for them so why aren't they willing to die for you?" Athrun kept on going.

"Those are two different things Athrun"

"Kira, try thinking about yourself for once!" Athrun reprimanded.

"Try minding your own business!" Kira yells at him.

"I sure am hungry" Lacus says out of the blue and captures both Kira and Athrun's attention as the two MS pilots look at her in confusion.

"Do you guys wanna eat? I'm hungry, are you hungry Kira? Lacus says as if nothing had happened, expect Lacus to be the peacemaker.

"Huh? Oh Uhmm…-" Kira stuttered.

"Wait here, I'll go get us something to eat" Athrun says, a bit gentler this time although he didn't look at Kira nor even Lacus, he just went straight to the exit of the room without saying anything else.

"Thanks Lacus" Kira sincerely says and gives her a true smile yet full of sadness.

"You're welcome" Lacus says, first sadden by Kira's smile but then smiled brightly.

**At the Café of the Gamow**

"Hey Athrun, where ya going?" Nicol asked the exiting azure hair and didn't receive any answer.

"Where were you, I don't see you around the ship and you're not in your room." Nicol continues.

But Athrun still didn't give any answer but just smiled a little smile though its still very visible before exiting the room.

"He seems to be in a good mood" Dearka remarks and Nicol gave him a nod.

**Back at the Infirmary**

"Athrun you're back!" exclaimed happily as always by the pink haired songstress.

"Uh yeah" Athrun says not really knowing what to say.

Lacus gracefully went closer to Athrun and took one of the tray that he was holding. "I'll be going back to my room now, I'll see you guys later, ok?" Lacus says and before Athrun could even response, she have already left the room.

"Lac-" but it was too late seeing that the door has already closed meaning that Lacus has exit the room already.

Lacus left the room with a smile on face but it didn't reach her eyes, afraid of what she'll be doing next later.

"Hey…" Kira greeted while starring blankly at Athrun and trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Here, here's your meal" Athrun says while handing her the tray but then stopped and pulled back his hand. "Can you eat by yourself?"

"Huh? Oh umm" then Kira paused and thought about her answer. "Yah, I can eat by myself" She tells him.

But Athrun gave her a disbelieving look but still handed her the tray though. Once Kira got it, she stared at the fork and wondered if she could grab it. She tried and then accidentally drops it in her tray.

"Oops" She mouthed which Athrun had noticed and laughed.

"Here let me do it" Athrun tells her while taking the tray from her hands.

"I can do it-" but it was too late since Athrun had already gotten the tray from her.

Since Athrun was feeding her, he was forced to look at her face and every time he does, he turns crimson and whenever Kira would catch Athrun's eyes looking at her, she would turn into cherry color.

There was silence until Athrun had spoken.

"So, you're a girl?" Athrun asks though it seemed more of like a statement rather.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kira tells her, saying it in a rude manner.

Then Athrun was silenced for awhile but continued asking questions. "Why didn't you tell me? Why were you hiding it?" Athrun kept on asking.

"I- I tried to tell you-"

"When?" Athrun asks, cutting her off her sentence.

"Remember, before you left for PLANTS…" Then Kira looks at Athrun and he gives her a nod. "I tried to tell you that time but I guess I wasn't able to. I was just too shocked when you said that you'd _leave _me." Kira explains, not looking at Athrun but at the blanket surrounding her lower body since she's sitting in her bed. Athrun also looks away, feeling very guilty after being reminded about the fact that she left Kira.

But then he looks up and dared to ask. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could tell you, even I couldn't stand to even just think about why I hid it, _it hurts to even just think about it_." Kira told him audibly but whispered the last part too quietly to be heard.

"But, you're the girl in Mr. Waltfled's headquarters, right?" Athrun asks, feeling like laughing once he recalls Kira in a dress. Kira blushes and yet she feels sadden at the same time for she was the one who _killed _the desert tiger.

"You were crying at that time, weren't you?" Athrun says inaudibly. "On my way back to my ship, I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Its like I felt you crying…" Athrun whispers so quietly that Kira only heard incoherent mumbles.

Then Athrun shakes off the thought and decides to ask another question and he blushes. "And tha-that means you're the girl, the girl in the Island?" Athrun asks but he knows too well the answer that he'll be receiving.

Kira nods and flashbacks of the happenings in the Island came back to both of them. Then Athrun remembers something, the girl from the Island, Kira, the things that she had told him.

"_Because of this war, I- I lost a friend, a very dear friend. We were separated and when we were united, we were-" _

'Enemies' Athrun continued in his thoughts while looking at Kira who just sat there in silence.

What Athrun did surprised Kira and also surprised himself. He had just pulled Kira towards him and embraced her fragile body. Kira is now leaning onto Athrun's strapping chest.

"I'm here now, I'll protect you, you can cry on me" this made Kira cry while Athrun held back his own tear. Kira's tears is enough for the two of them.

Kira fell asleep and Athrun laid her in her bed and he sat beside her in his chair and he just watched Kira sleeping. He felt like he was watching an angel who fell from the skies and was brought to him. After a few hours, he also fell asleep.

**At the Archangel**

"Repairs are finish, we are early by 12 hours." Mr. Murdoch announces to Captain Ramius.

"Thank you" She tells him before leaving the screen. "CIC, announce to everyone that we'd be leaving in an hour." The captain ordered which Natarle complied to.

"You said you'd give her 72 hours" Mwu argued.

"Let's leave now before Zaft gets on our tail." Lieutenant Badgiruel tells him.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice." The Captain says.

"Captain!" Mir cries out loud.

"What is it?" The captain softly asked expecting to hear her complain about leaving her friend behind.

"Its, it's the Strike. Its heading our way!" Mir tells them.

"Kira" Sai says out loud.

**At the Infirmary**

"Wake up, Kira wake up" someone kept on whispering and she did as told.

"Athrun?" Kira says while rubbing her eyes.

"No Kira, its Lacus" With coordinators vision, Kira had identified the person waking her up isn't Athrun but Lacus. She could also hear someone or something saying _'haro, haro, haro.'_

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" Kira asks quietly since Lacus has a finger in her lips that tells Haro to keep quiet.

Then Lacus looks at her and smiles. "I'll help you escape. I know you're only part of the EAF so that you could protect your friends so that's why I'll help you." Lacus tells her but then notices the frown in Kira's face.

"That is, if you want to escape…" Lacus tells her and then glances from Kira to Athrun and back at Kira.

"No, I mean. Thank you, let's go?" Kira says.

"Alright, wait here. I'll just check if there's someone outside."

While Lacus was doing that, Kira stood up and glances at Athrun.

'I'm sorry Athrun' Kira whispers and gave Athrun a fast and chaste kiss. **(A/N: someone suggested a kiss and I thought that it would be nice to have them kiss a real kiss when they tell their undying love for each other so a chaste kiss would be enough for now, I hope.)**

'_Kira'_

Kira stepped back and thought that Athrun had awoken but luckily didn't. After this has happened, Lacus called for Kira and she blushed and they both went to the Hanger where the Strike is placed.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kira asks before entering the cockpit of Strike.

"Do you wish to know the truth?" Lacus says with a grin.

Kira smiled. "Take care" Kira says and enters her machine.

"I will" Lacus says and exited the hanger. There was no camera that caught her since there were no video cams in the Gamow and Versalius since there should've been crews in there but luckily no one was around.

"Strike launching"

**At the Archangel**

"Captain!" Mir cries out loud.

"What is it?" The captain softly asked expecting to hear her complain about leaving her friend behind.

"Its, it's the Strike. Its heading our way!" Mir tells them.

"Kira" Sai says out loud.

"_Kira Yamato, X105 Strike, permission to enter."_

"Granted" The captain says and Kira's friends ran towards the Hanger while the Archangel goes full speed towards its landing.

**At the Hanger**

"Kira, our captain is right. You're not the kind of person who leaves friends behind." Flay tells her.

Kira was silenced and exited the Hanger but spoke first before doing so. "Who are you talking about?" Kira says. _'I left Athrun but he's not a friend, right? He's an enemy…especially now'_

**At the Bridge of the Archangel**

"Captain, we were hit by Zaft's forces. We are now landing towards ORB and not Alaska."

"What?" The Captain asks in frustration.

Then a certain blonde, amber eyed girl took over the communication.

She looked at Kisaka and he gave her a nod.

"This is Cagalli Yula Atha, allow this ship to enter port"

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 9 finish… next chapter here we come! Hehe, sorry for the long wait, blame writer's block and school… Anyway, Sorry for grammar, spelling and other corrections… guess what, I'm failing English! That's why I have to study…**

**Anyway, next chapter is coming but perhaps not so soon since I can only type during night time and writer's block and school always comes in my way.**

**Next Chapter: Obviously, they're in ORB. I bet you guys could guess what'll happen there( **


	10. Chapter 10: Tori

**Summary: AthrunxgirlKira Kira has been hiding the truth from the world that she is a girl to somehow conceal her identity. On their graduation day, Kira decides on telling Athrun the truth but wasn't able to do so. What will happen? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, not even in my dreams): **

**Chapter 10: Tori**

**At Orb**

"Information about the ship could leak" Lt. Badgiruel complained at the captain. They are in a plain white room with only chairs and a desk talking about the proposal given by Orb's Prime Minister, Uzumi Nara Atha.

_Flashback_

"_I suppose that the reason you have allowed this ship to enter is not just because of Orb's princess?" Mwu asks though it seems more of a statement rather. The three officers of the Archangel were asked to meet with Orb's Representative._

"_A nation's fate cannot be decided by that spoiled girl" Replied Lord Uzumi._

"_That's pretty obvious, sorry for asking" Mwu tells him._

"_Then what is the reason then?" Lt. Badgiruel asks sternly. _

"_We thought about" then Lord Uzumi stops and looks straight at them showing how serious he is with the situation they're in. "Rescuing the civilians of Heliopolis and sink the ship." He finishes and saw the faces of the high ranking officers of the Archangel in a state of surprise and shock though they tried to hide it._

"_Sir-" Captain Ramius says, wanting to defend the ship but wasn't able to finish as she was cut-off._

"_But then, we didn't and thought of something else. We can no longer do anything about the ship knowing that it could not bring harm to our territory but perhaps bring us an advantage instead." Lord Uzumi tells them and now they're in a state of confusion._

"_Aa-advantage?" Captain Ramius was the one who asked but confusion was still in face._

"_The Mongomerate would like the Strike pilot, Kira Yamato, to give a hand to them." Lord Uzumi explains vaguely to the officers. "If you agree to this, your ship would get a number of privileges and Orb would be helping the repairs of it." He added while looking straight at the three._

_End of Flashback_

"What do you want to happen then? Have us swim toward Alaska?" Mwu asks though it should've been a joke, it still sounds quite serious.

"Yes, we do have no choice left but to accept the offer made." Captain Ramius said, stating the obvious which to Natarle's dismay.

"Even the captain agrees I can't do anything more about it." She tells them and then adds.

"However this will also be part of my report." Natarle says even though she's in consternation her face didn't show it but her tone and words did.

After the lieutenant has left the other lieutenant suppressed a chuckle right after lt. Badgiruel has saluted and left. "This one too?" Mwu tells the captain in disbelief.

The captain gave a soft chuckle before heaving a sigh which Mwu knew the meaning. "We've failed the kid once again" Mwu states before patting the back of the captain, suppose to show sympathy.

"This is harassment, lieutenant." Murrue tells him.

"It is?" Mwu asks after pulling his hand quickly and stares at it.

**In a room in Orb**

'_I wonder if this girl is the child, their child… Could this be, really her? Kira Yamato…' _Lord Uzumi alone inside a room with dim light because of the fact that it is only lit through the windows with the sun almost to set, wonders to himself after Kisaka has given his report.

'_I must meet with them my daughter and at the same time, her parents.' _was his last thoughts before exiting the room.

**At the Coast of Orb**

Four boys removed their masks and met up with two other guys. One was holding the lights while the other spoke.

"The le creuset team" the azure haired captain of the four states after removing the mask covering his face.

A smirk plastered on the face of the man before speaking. "Welcome, welcome to the Land of Peace."

After giving them their ID's and other things that the le creuset team would need to be able to enter Orb's premises without getting caught, the man reminds them of something.

"Don't be hasty, let sleeping dogs lie." Which Athrun gives a nod as his reply before the four heads to the city of Orb or as the man says, Land of Peace.

**At Mongomerate**

"Wow, you type so fast-" a girl with amber eyes tells the guy who's typing in the Strike, mistaking it for someone else. The guy who was just praised looks up and sees the girl who had just spoke.

"Ah, it is just Kira" Cagalli says, wanting to slap her head for not noticing that it is the Strike she's looking at.

A chuckle escapes the lips of the brunet before speaking. "I thought I'd wear the uniform of Orb so that I wouldn't stand out." Kira informs her.

"Hey, sorry about the way Mana had acted awhile ago." Cagalli says as if Kira didn't just speak while remembering the uncanny event that had happened before she has left the Archangel.

_Flashback_

_A girl wearing a dress with a beautiful shade of olive, that was forced on her, walked towards the exit of the ship with the help of a quite plump woman._

_As they walk, they have seem to have gotten a crowd made-up by the crew of the ship, Cagalli glances to her side and notices a red-haired girl with quite an irritated look which made Cagalli clench her hand. But there's one more, she notices a pair of amethyst eyes, that is truly one of a kind, with the owner of it giving Cagalli a wave and a smile that didn't reach Kira's eyes._

_But it wasn't just Cagalli who noticed._

"_Oh my" Mana gasps while letting go of Cagalli's hand and goes near Kira and takes her hands. "You're alive" Mana says with tears of joy forming her eyes but then she notices Kira's look of bafflement. _

"_Err- sorry, must've mistake you with someone else." Mana says before gently letting go of the brunet's hands, pretending that she was mistaken but she knows that she's correct while the oblivious brunet just looked at her._

"_C'mon Cagalli" Mana says, as she grab's Cagalli's hands and leads the confused blond to the exit. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oh that?" Kira says, also thinking about that peculiar scene awhile ago.

Both then got silent and let their thoughts wander around their heads.

Cagalli studies Kira as she does her typing. _'She, looks quite a bit, like me.'_ Then Cagalli got shocked at her own thoughts. _'She's a coordinator, I'm a natural. Perhaps just a coincidence that we look alike' _Cagalli states in her head the obvious. _'and besides we are total opposites starting with out attitudes and-' _Cagalli's thinking was cut off by Kira's words.

"You know, its also weird for a princess to be in this kind of place." Kira says as she observes Cagalli's outfit. "Especially for a princess to be wearing clothes like that in public" Kira wonders out loud while pointing at Cagalli's outfit.

"Then DON'T call me a princess if you aren't comfortable with it." Cagalli almost yells, quite irritated. However, their conversation was cut-off when they heard the chat of two crews of the Mongomerate.

"_Their machine is crying already." The man says._

"_They are using it to its limit" the other man adds to his companion's statement._

"and so they say" Cagalli tells Kira and got surprised at the change of emotion in Kira's eyes.

"But still there are too many that I couldn't protect." Kira sadly tells her as she got out of her cockpit.

**With the le creuset team**

"Isn't it too peaceful here?" a boy at around the ages of 15 with jade hair, spoke.

"and to think its territories were almost hit by the battle yesterday." Athrun tells him as they walked around, trying to find what they've come here for.

**At the Mongomerate**

"So, you joined that Resistance to protect even though its just sand that was left to protect?" Kira tells her, more of a statement than a question rather, as she takes two cups of drink from a machine.

"Yes, but those people fought hard" Cagalli states after thanking Kira for the drink.

"Sometimes, fighting isn't the answer. If you join this war and fight, it still wouldn't end" Kira tells her and her statement made Cagalli hush. "There are those who wish not to fight and yet they are the ones who must fight and once you fight you can no longer go back." Kira adds before giving Cagalli a sad smile.

**Outside the Mongomerate**

"Like a wolf in sheep clothing, isn't it?" a jade haired boy asks as the boy observes the fence.

The one he was talking to gave him a nod and after a few minutes the boy with azure hair and emerald eyes spoke.

"Might as well kidnap somebody, that's the only way we could probably get through." Athrun tells them with arms crossed.

**At a room in Orb**

"Lord Uzumi" the man with brown hair calls as he and a lady with a beautiful shade of violet hair enters the room.

"The Yamato family, I presume?" It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"Father" Caridad called out to her father that promised her that they'd never meet again. **(A/N: Remember? Author notes during chapter 2…)**

"I'm sorry but the children have met, please take a seat" Lord Uzumi offered which the Yamato's accepted.

They were sitting on opposing sides, the Yamato's facing the windows while Lord Uzumi's facing the doors.

"Father, you promised us that we'd never meet again" Caridad tells him.

"Fate has brought the children together, we cannot do anything about it." The reply given by Lord Uzumi made Kira's mother clutch tight on her skirt.

"Just like the fact that we have also told the child about her past" Haruma tells him with dread. "and it caused her pain and suffering that reasoned for her to hide from the world" Kira's father adds.

"But its better for her to know and hear it from us rather from others who are related to my sister's-" Caridad couldn't even finish what she was about to say, about the experiment that the spouse of Via had created.

"One day, Orb would be needing the power of the twins to protect the ideals of Orb." Lord Uzumi states and Haruma embraces Caridad to show support as her eyes starts to water.

"In any event… why is it that the child still have not met you two?" Lord Uzumi asks, changing the subject.

"Right now, seeing us isn't something she'd want to happen"

**At the Mongomerate**

"What's with the depressed look?" A man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes asks while following Kira towards the Strike.

"Who's depress?" Kira says as she enters the cockpit of the Strike.

Mwu heaved a sigh before looking at her. "I heard you didn't meet up with your parents…" then Mwu pauses and waits for her reaction but nothing came.

"Why?" Mwu asks and Kira stopps moving her hands but didn't face him..

"I didn't want to see them. I don't wanna remember those horrible facts about me and seeing them would just bring it all back. It'll just bring tears…" Kira replies. You could see the sadness in her eyes and on the tone she used. Kira was about to go back to typing in the strike but was stopped once Tori flew away from her shoulder and towards outside.

"Tori!" Kira calls out while running after it.

**At the Other Side of the Fence**

The le creuset team was still there, waiting for proofs that the 'legged ship' is indeed at Orb. Yzak and Dearka were in locked in a conversation while Nicol was still fidgeting around the little machine he's holding.

Athrun heaves a sigh, he was leaning on the car with his arms crossed. _'Could it be that the ship really isn't here?' _Athrun thought, starting to doubt his theory. He was looking at the ground and once he looks up, he saw a familiar object flying towards his direction.

Athrun's emerald eyes widen as the bird flapped its wings and perched on his arm. His team went closer and checked it out while Athrun was lost for words. _'the owner must also be here somewhere..' _Athrun thought, not knowing what to feel, either be happy or angry or sad or hate or just all of them.

"What is it?" Yzak asks and this disturbs Athrun from his thinking.

"It's a mechanical bird, I think" Nicol answers and with coordinator hearing, he glances at his side and hears someone calling out, perhaps the owner of the bird?

"Hey, maybe its his or hers." Nicol states, not really sure of the gender because of the far distance they are in with Kira as she appeared, but they are sure that she's a natural because of the hair color since that's the only thing they could see at her face. They didn't see her one of a kind, sparkling and captivating pair of amethyst orbs that proves that she is a coordinator.

Athrun looks up from Tori then to the person that Nicol is talking about. He sees a brunet wondering around the other side, looking for the object in his arm.. He knows that she's a girl and even know almost everything about her seeing that they are or were childhood friends.

Athrun's eyes narrow at the oblivious girl as he walks towards the fence to return to Kira the only proof that she and Athrun have that proves that they were friends during childhood.

**At the Other side of the fence**

"Tori!" Kira calls out franticly, she already lost her friend in this war so she didn't wanna lose Tori too.

"Geez where did it go?" Kira somehow whined. She was too worried that she didn't even notice the blunet coming forward and towards her. Once she did, she stopped in her dead tracks.

**Kira's POV**

'Athrun? Perhaps my eyes are making pictures because of the sun's heat. I know I'm not hallucinating because of the fact that those other boys in a far distance from me are there. They must be Athrun's team back from that incident when I, when Athrun brought me to the Gamow.' I can feel myself worry more. 'what if they punished Athrun, hurt him? No, I shouldn't be worried about him, he's my enemy now but that doesn't mean he's not my friend, right?' I kept on thinking and putting realization on my thoughts, 'I know I'm wrong but I would really wish that I'm right about Athrun still as my friend, but its only a wish and not a fact.' I must've been thinking too much that I didn't even notice that little distance left between me and the fence, between me and Athrun.

**End of POV**

Kira was thinking too much that she didn't even notice that she's already in front of the fence but fortunately, Athrun spoke and brought Kira back to earth from her thoughts. At first, Athrun got worried but then shook those thoughts away.

**Athrun's POV**

'I shouldn't care about her. I love her but she's now an enemy… err- love as in friend love. Of course I love her or else we wouldn't be friends, we're not even friends now, just enemies.' I shook off all those thoughts and brought myself back to what I'm suppose to do.

**End of POV**

Both are now back and both have sadness touching their eyes but they both kept on stern faces.

"Is it yours?" Athrun's words may be short, but Kira still felt the caring in it while Athrun didn't know if he should regret the tone he used.

Kira, brought back from her musing, lifts her hand in preparation to receive Tori. From Athrun's hands, Tori jumps and lands on the soft and fragile hands of Kira.

"Yes thank you" Kira sincerely tells him, full of warmth. As Kira gently pulls Tori near her chest just like before. Athrun remembers that moment when Kira was crying non-stop and he was the one who caused it. He clenches his hands and starts to leave before tears fall.

Kira saw Athrun starting to leave and truth to be told, she didn't want him to leave but she knows she has no choice. This is just like what happened before but this time, she would not cry, she has cried to much already.

"A-a precious item-" After Kira had sudden blurted this out, Athrun stops as if there were strings holding him back and he looks back while Kira looks down on the ground.

"A precious item, given by a precious friend" Kira spoke with her amethyst eyes prepared to shed tears.

"Is that so?" Athrun says not knowing if he should be glad about Kira's statement. He's glad that he's a precious friend but it made him feel guilty knowing that Kira would never lie about what she says. Kira called him a friend and yet he acts as an enemy.

"KIRA!!" both Athrun and Kira looks at the girl running towards them and before Kira could give her attention back to Athrun, Athrun had already started walking towards his team. She looks away, not wanting to see Athrun leave, once again.

**Outside Zaft's Vessel in the Ocean**

**Athrun's POV**

'Guilty as charged, how could I use Kira? I told my team that the legged ship is at Orb because of the fact that Kira's there. But she's an enemy now, my enemy, a friend no longer. Its her fault for not coming with me, I asked her many times and she denied my offers. Kira is so naïve for acting that way, protecting her friends that couldn't protect her, couldn't even protect themselves.' I snorted at how disgusted I am at her friends, disgusted? Or just jealous?. 'But who am I to talk, I couldn't protect her, too.' I know my eyes are wanting to pour its tears as I look at the sun but I'm a soldier, a cold-hearted soldier who would sooner or later kill Kira, my childhood friend.

'I just wish I could stop my thoughts, it just hurts me remembering. At least I know that the Kira I met, the Kira who needs me to protect her, the Kira that always follows me and never disobey would always be in my thoughts. I miss the old Kira, I miss Kira.'

'But I'll see her soon anyway, in the battlefield' I thought coldly before I leave and enter the vessel.

**End of POV**

**A/N: I'm also guilty for not updating for a month already. There's no point making excuses since it wouldn't matter anyway. sigh Anyway, I watch gundam seed again and noticed that my chapter 5 is SO wrong! it wasn't Orb who attacked the Desert tiger but it was the Resistance. Well I rewrote it and now the chapter is worst but I have no choice, LOl. Anyway, look at the bright side, atleast Kira didn't die yet during the holidays, LOl. **

**Alright, tell me what you think of this chapter by sending me your reviews that I would cherish all my life. Or send me flames that I would use to burn the tests that I have failed during year 2006.**


	11. Chapter 11: Regrets In ORB

**Disclaimer: not mine and never will be. –sniffsniffsniff-  
**

* * *

"Ki-Kira…" mumbles in pain by the owner of the emerald eyes that opens slowly and reflexively. Trying to adjust to the light while still unaware of his current scene, it is quite obvious that he is in pain; seeing that he is having a hard time just trying to keep his eyes open even for just one short period and the way he grips tightly the covers of the bed he's lying at.

_Flashback_

"_KIRA!"_

"_ATHRUN!"_

_Two different sides screams at each other with only one purpose in their minds: kill. Blinded by rage, they create such a beautiful and graceful fight and kill dance in the crimson sky. Kill or be killed are the only options that these two childhood friends pilots have and none of them can share a choice for one option is only possible for one, right? _

_One explosion came and it caused another one..._

_End Of Flashback_

"KIRA!"He jolts up in such a hurry that it caused way more throbbing on every bone he has(especially on his broken ones). Eyes widen with terrified written all over as he remembers what happened and what he had done. With this in mind, his mental pain is much more severe now compared to his physical wounds.

"So you're awake now?" Such a silly question with an answer already right in front of her amber eyes though this is probably the only way to get the one asked back to earth and it did.

"…" Finally alert and all, in such a minimal time all thanks to coordinator advantages, Athrun has forgotten the word pain as Athrun Zala, soldier of Zaft took over(when did he ever left anyway?).

"You're in the custody of Orb" Athrun's glare intensified as he removes the tube connecting him to the machine sitting right next to his bedside as a gun shows up held in the hands of Cagalli. A smirk forms in his face as anger fills the amber eyed girl.

"I knew it, Orb is part of the Earth Alliance, right?"

"Shut up and tell me, tell me what happened to the pilot of Strike!" Cagalli couldn't think straight as anger and tears that threatens to fall fills her face, she starts to crack and Athrun isn't helping one bit.

"You make no sense, you know that? You told me to shut up and then tell you about the-" Athrun didn't continue as he just looks away, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be the only one to know that his voice is, too, cracking up.

"YOU!" Cagalli didn't notice though for right on cue when Athrun cuts-off his own statement(retort more like it), Cagalli pins him down on his bed with his life to be decided by the pistol she holds and points against his skin, prepared to fire and bring out cold, dark, crimson blood from him, opposing her warm, light, colourless tears.

"Kira, a cry-baby she could get at times but… She's still a great friend! Such a kind soul, caring and-" Before Cagalli could breathe out another syllable, Athrun cuts her off with a reply that surprises her very much.

"I know…" Athrun breathes out, still looking away though with just the hush reply, Cagalli is taken aback and pulls back her gun slightly.

"What?!" Cagalli asks confused, her grip on Athrun's shirt tightening by the minute as she demands for an answer.

"Very stubborn, always dependent and scared and yet she's still-" Tears were dropping from Athrun's eyes and Cagalli couldn't help but to notice.

"H-How do you know-" She asks, surprisingly gentle but her voice is still quite breaking.

"A great friend… Kira Yamato…" Athrun replies or continued more like it, seeming that he didn't even hear anything of what Cagalli had asked but Cagalli didn't mind, or didn't notice more like it, angered by the words he had spoken.

"A… A great- friend?!" Cagalli stuttered as her grip on Athrun comes back. "TELL ME AS HER FRIEND THEN! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIE?!" Cagalli screams at him and Athrun finally looks at her, creating eye-contact but neither one seem to have noticed each other's expression.

"She killed Nicol!!! He's only fifteen and loves the piano very much, an innocent comrade of mine who only fought to protect!!!-"

"So did Kira!!! So why did she have to die?!! IN THE HANDS OF HER FRIEND NO LESS?!!" Athrun could barely breathe with Cagalli's tight grip on him and yet he still spoke.

"I-I," Athrun stuttered shakily. "I don't know… I don't know!" Athrun cries at her with tears falling and for the first time, Cagalli saw his face and she let goes of her grip on him as she slowly backs away.

"Damn it!" She yells in a whisper as she hits the wall with her fist. Both of them crying in the room caused only by one reason.

* * *

Amethyst eyes open slowly, seeing nothing but blurred images of things she couldn't make out though she's sure she is surrounded by people for even without the hearing of a coordinator(the ultimate one to be precise), she could hear hurried talking and she could feel panic around her.

"Where- What's going on?" Not sure what to ask first but a question finally came out from her though none answered as an oxygen mask was brought to her and just after a few seconds, her eyes close… With no assurance of waking…

* * *

There was a knock that sounded and right after it, the door opened.

"Why bother knocking if you're just gonna barge in anyway?" Athrun remarked once Cagalli came in the room with a food-filled tray.

"I-…" Athrun was about to comment on Cagalli's reply(or lack of it thereof) but didn't bother though, seeing that Cagalli's face is close to tears.

"What's bothering-" Athrun was about to ask but Cagalli had cut him off.

"She's alive, barely though." Cagalli told Athrun such a vague statement that even though he's a coordinator, he can't comprehend what she had just said.

"Pardon?" Though Athrun was left unheard by Cagalli who had shoved him the tray, quite in a rough manner, and he couldn't help but to raise a brow at the rude gesture made.

"Hurry up and eat, ZAFT would be coming to fetch you anytime soon." Cagalli tells him, orders actually with such strong character and yet ironically, dead at the same time as she face the door and prepares to leave any minute now. She's already reaching for the knob with her hands quite shaky, as if terrified(which actually she is) and afraid of what is outside the room. However, Athrun wouldn't let her go that easily…

"What do you mean by 'she's alive, barely-"

"She could die any minute now, you know? The doctors are doing their best though and the fact that she's doesn't compromise with them isn't helping one bit." Cagalli tells him and Athrun noticed that she's doing her best to keep her voice from breaking. He still couldn't get the picture though… Who is this 'she' that Cagalli's talking about? He was just about to ask but Cagalli beat him at it. It looked as if though Cagalli had read his mind or something like that for what Cagalli had just spoken had made everything crystal clear.

"Kira is just so stubborn!" Athrun's eyes widen as Cagalli heaved a sigh though she couldn't continue her act of trying to keep an unserious façade any longer as she starts to break down, her back leaned on the door as she cuddles-up her knees with tears everywhere.

"Wha-What?" Such a stupid question Athrun had asked although, what else expression could he say/do at the moment, cry? Though he wants to, tried to, no tears would just pour down.

* * *

**A/n: **Hey guys! Are you still there? Anyone? Well I'm sorry for not updating for-who-knows-how-long already!(though that's not new _–sigh-_) And this chapter is pretty lame(as usual) and quite short(1000+ words including my blabbering). Well, this chapter and onward will be coming short since ideas are only coming bit by bit so uhm- yeah…(avoids all tomatoes being thrown… _splat… _okay, I got hit, happy? _Splat, splat, splat… _guess not… -runs away and hide-).

Anyway, thanks for –still- reading this!

Reviews are appreciated very(X infinity) much!

-_runs away now before gets hit by _–splat- _OH NEVER MIND- _


	12. C12: Leaving Behind a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine. If it was, then I wouldn't fanfiction need to make my Athrun X Kira fantasy come true.

I'm too lazy to proofread this now, I'll probably do it later... -yawns-

So prepare atleast an aspirin or two for the headaches to come when terrible grammar mistakes and my crappy English ensue! -hands-out-aspirin-

With that said, please enjoy this chapter! Lots of surprises and shocking revelations await! =3

---

Warfare's Seed

---

Summary: Athrun finds out from Cagalli that Kira is in the same ship that he's in, but it's just that, unlike him, Kira seems to be lacking a certain beat in her heart. So when the time for him to come with Zaft draws near, will he leave his friend once again with a heavy heart, or will he choose to stay until her last breath breaks what little is left of it?

But what's the point of staying if there's a huge possibility that Kira will be leaving Earth as well… for good?

---

Chapter 12: Leaving Behind a Broken Heart

---

"**Kira…"** came a soft familiar voice, **"are you awake?"**

Awake? A crazy idea popped in my head and I had to bite my tongue just to stop a not-so-subtle grin from showing on my face. I could already feel my mouth itching to make a move and the amused laughter shaking in my throat threatened to burst out loud for the world to hear.

Yes, I am awake enough to pretend that I am still quite asleep.

I hear footsteps becoming louder, only to stop abruptly when a shadow loomed over my loving bed and sleeping form.

"**Kira,"**—I had to keep my eyes shut tight when something warm tickled my ear and a few strands of hair gently brushed my face—**"I know you're awake."**

_That_ was so uncalled for, not to mention unfair, and it was more than enough to distract my concentration.

The sweet scent in the air that I could only assume belonged to a certain someone who's currently all over my face right now made my head spin and the butterflies in my stomach flutter, and I didn't need to second guess the identity of this person who was currently invading my personal space.

Only one person can make me feel like giggling in such a high-pitched tone like some lovesick girl who has lost her mind.

But that's something I can't do right now because my certain one and only might just freak out on me.

"**Oh Athrun, you're no fun!"**

The amused chuckle that escaped his throat and reverberated in my ear completely took my breath away, and I'm sure that I could just die from it now with a content smile on my face.

But I don't think that it's practical to die at the moment when my heart is still beating furiously at such a fast pace when Athrun spoke once more into my ear with his deep cool voice that literally gave me chills.

"**See if a good scolding from your teacher in first period is fun when you come to class late."**

"**Shoot! I forgot to do my homework and it's due first period! Athrun, do we still have enough time for me to copy yours?"**

I finally let a sheepish grin form on my face as I opened my eyes to find him looking at me with a lighthearted smugness in his expression.

"**We'd be lucky if we even have enough time to make it to our first class, no thanks to you."**

"**C'mon, it's not that bad…"**

I glanced at the clock on the wall next to my bed. What time was first period again?

As if reading my exact thoughts, **"School starts in half an hour."**

Oh. It was _that _bad.

I gave Athrun an apologetic smile and threw him such a pitiful pout, the kind that he couldn't stand, before adding, **"I'm sorry Ath—"**

I couldn't finish what I was about say, nor could I even remember a word of it, when he cut me off with a quick _kiss_—yes it's just a quick and chaste one, but it's still a kiss nevertheless—on my cheek.

Blink. Blink.

_That _wasn't supposed to happen.

"**A-athrun?"**

My hand reflexively touched the place his soft lips touched. The skin was cold, but it surely felt warm inside.

"**You might as well hurry up and get dress Kira…"**

He turned and walked away, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Nothing out of the ordinary if…

I suddenly had this urge to slap myself hard in the face. I dozed-off, didn't I?

But the smirk on his face was too cruel and haughty to be in my dreams when he said, **"…because there's no way I'm letting you copy my homework. I worked hard on that Chemistry assignment."**

Wait, what? Chemistry?

Why would we be given chemistry homework in prep school?

Have the teachers there gone insane?

Then it hit me, like a bullet fired straight in my head. It was fast, it was strong, and it was —a lot—painful.

We weren't in prep school anymore. If we were, then surely that scene won't be anything out of the ordinary.

I was just dreaming, wasn't I?

Because as I watched this grown-up Athrun—an older version of the Athrun who gave me Tori that day in the cherry tree, a boy with that cocky grin on his handsome face, no more than a sixteen year old boy, an Athrun who grew up untainted by the harshness of war—leave me in the same bedroom I've been sleeping on during my younger days, looking like a lovesick teen who's finally been kissed by that cool boy in school, I realize that…

"**Kira? I know we're already late for first period, but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss that class!"**

…this was too good to be true.

Because… this was nothing more than a silly dream, a childish make-believe, wasn't it?

Because the idea of Athrun and I ever being together, especially at this time and at this age, it was nothing more than a fantasy in my head.

Because Athrun and I, we're in the middle of this bloody war where we wouldn't bother think twice about killing each other.

"_KIRA!!!"_

"_ATHRUN!!!"_

_Two different sides screaming at each other with one sole purpose in mind: the bloody kill of the other. Blinded by rage, they show no mercy in their eyes as they try to hurt each other without thinking of the consequences that could scar them for life._

_One explosion came and it caused another one. One heart will stop beating and it will cause another one to break into sorrowful tears. One life will die and it will cause another one an unbearable heartache._

Because I knew that if I had thought about it, of killing Athrun with my own hands, then he'll kill me with one swift blow before I could even make the decision I'm sure to regret later on should I live long enough.

---xxx---

"**Zaft will be coming in a few hours."**

I gave her a silent nod in respond, though I didn't really find the need to, but it was just to be polite. She took me in her care afterall, it's the least I could do when I have nothing else to give in return. Besides, in the past few days that I've been staying in here, in her care, I don't think I've been very polite with the arguments we throw at each other.

Sure, she's been rude as well, but she's just some girl in the backdrop of war, trying to find a way to help out even though she has no actual part in the mayhem She was nothing more but an innocent girl who can't seem to find her place in this warfare—just some restless bystander with nothing much to do with her time. She was just like all those innocent people who died for nothing—innocent, naïve, and perhaps even weak as well.

I can only guess that she's not used to the heartless bloodshed that was only to be expected in the battle field, nor was she prepared to get slaughtered by the callousness of soldiers like me.

In the calm environment where she brought me in her care, I could tell that the war was yet to taint her. I wonder if her innocence will remain and if her compassion wouldn't change for the worse.

But at times like these, at times of war and chaos, change is a very painful scar, and it's nearly impossible not to get wounded.

Just look at what happened to Kira, an example of those innocent bystanders who unwillingly took part of this war, and got hurt trying to protect those they cared for, those who took advantage of their naïve ideals.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself at that thought.

Getting hurt for trying to protect those you care for…?

See if you survive the war with only that naïve ideal for a motivation because Kira certainly didn't.

"**What if…"**

I couldn't help but be amused as I watch this girl stare at me anxiously like I was going to attack her any moment now. I'm not _that_ scary, am I?

She stood across me, her posture was confident and poised, and her face was masked with apathy for an enemy, for me. But there was something in her eyes that resembled a faint glimpse of doubt.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and she took it as a signal to continue what she was stuttering to say.

"**What if Kira"**—there was now an evident frown on my face and I couldn't care much less what this girl thought about it—**"is alive?"**

Just the mere mention of _her _name made my stomach churn and my body turn numb.

"**What of ****_it_?"**Even I could feelthe sharpness in my voice when I spoke and there's no doubt that she did too.

"**What of it?! What the hell?! Is that all you could say about it?! It's Kira we're talking—"**

"**What do you want me to say then?"**

"**What if she survives?! Don't you want to be by her side when that happens?! Aren't you going to stay?!"**

A ruthless smirk twisted in my mouth.

"**Kira will ****_not _****surive. I made sure of it."**

I didn't even flinch at the heated sting that came when the back of her hand hit my cheek and turned it into a swollen red. I glared hard at her as she dared to look at my face with disgust and disbelief.

"**You son of a—!"**

I couldn't take it anymore.

"**Supposedly, Kira somehow—miraculously—lives. What do you expect will happen then if I confront her? Do you think it will be a happy ending? I wanted her to be dead. I wanted to kill her as much as she wanted to kill me. She betrayed me and I hurt her. She killed my friend and I killed hers. Do you think that everything that happened between us can be easily forgotten? Because I certainly think that you have this foolish idea in your mind that Kira and I are still friends when it's already been decided that we'll be enemies until one of us is dead."**

"**But Kira…"**she trailed-off before her voice could break.

I know my words hurt her but, **"Kira"**—I continued for her—**"is****_not_****the only victim here."**

And it's true.

"**Besides, if I confront her now and find out that she's still breathing, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from pointing another gun at her face and finish the job of ending the Strike's legacy with my own hands."**

This was why I can't stay here much longer.

---xxx---

I heard voices blurring around me, but there was one voice that stood out amongst the rest. I couldn't quite put a finger on it, but I'm sure it's still a very familiar one.

It took a reasonable amount of effort just to open my eyes when every part of my body felt numb and my head felt so heavy it hurt to think. Taking in slowly a deep breath, feeling the cold air slide roughly—and painfully—down my parched throat, I finally opened my eyes and let it adjust to the darkness before anything else.

A moment passed before I realized that there was not a single person around. The voices, however, still echoed in my ears.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name."**

"**It's Cagalli. Cagalli Yula."**

"**Thank you, Cagalli. For everything. I'm—"**

"**Miss Cagalli, Zaft has already landed on our territory."**

"**Alright. Thanks, Kisaka. Hey, are you ready…uh—"**

"**Athrun. My name is Athrun Zala."**

---

The deep cool voice that used to give me chills in my dreams now froze me in my wake. The air suddenly turned cold and biting and it hurt to swallow even just the lightest breath. Every speck of dust gave me a horrifying illusion of needle-like shards of ice, piercing my skin and leaving it painfully frostbitten.

However, the pain, I'm sure, couldn't have just been an illusion made by the growing apprehension in my head and the crazy twisting in the pit of my stomach.

Because this wasn't just one of those nightmares in my sleep. This felt too real, as real as the undeniable fact that Athrun and I had stopped at nothing to kill each other.

And unlike in those bittersweet dreams I cry over at night when I wake from them, bittersweet dreams where everything was just fine between me and Athrun, and nothing at all had changed, the deep cool voice that could only belong to Athrun didn't make me feel like smiling one bit.

It made me feel like dying with a heavy sack of regrets.

This can't be a nightmare I would usually just wake up from, nor was this one of those bittersweet dreams where Athrun's voice was heavenly in my ears.

This was just what it felt like to wake up after I had—almost—killed Athrun with my own hands. This was what it felt like to regret ever being born, and to regret having to meet Athrun and getting to know him.

So when I stood up from my comfortable bed, resisting the urge to cry at the painful jolts that resulted from my hasty—and tactless—movement, pulling away the tubes that were stuck on my skin for God-knows-how-long, and dripping blood all over the floor as well as I worked on finding an exit from this room with a heavy weight pounding in my head, I couldn't care any less...

Because I knew that if I were given a chance to make a better choice, one that's untainted by vengeance or anger, I wouldn't let myself kill Athrun.

I'd rather die knowing that I made that choice—the choice that may seem silly, stupid and perhaps even wrong, but it doesn't matter to me because it will feel so right.

Because I knew that, I will never regret that irrevocable fact that he was still my first love.

And if it meant that by going to him right now—no pun intended—he will be the last person I'd live to love, then it's alright.

Because it would be so worth it.

But then again, would it still be worth dying—"technically"—for who you think was your one and only love even if it meant walking straight to your grave, only to find out in hell that your love was nothing more than a foolish one-sided kind?

I mentally had to click my tongue—because it would hurt if I did it literally—at the cliché in that selfless romantic fantasy act that only existed in novels.

The bad values taught in fairytale novels. Pitiful children who read those kind of things—pitiful children like me.

Zaft was out there, and Athrun's part of Zaft just as much as I was the pilot of the Strike who was under the EA. We're still enemies, and surviving the death trials we faced didn't change one bit of that fact.

If I go out of this room now, even in this vulnerable state, I don't think Athrun would question his loyalties just like that and dare hesitate to point a gun at my face. I must be delusional if I ever thought something like that could ever happen. I already regret thinking of such a crazy, unlikely idea.

But for someone who already believed in love and cliché, I don't think I could pass up the idea of "destiny" without being called a hypocrite.

I reached for the cold handle of the door and gripped it tight with all the energy I have, even if I had to put through with the entire agonizing twinge that came instantly. I had to smile at how foolish—and idiotic—I am being, but it's already been done.

The click of the door throbbed in my head, but I didn't even bother myself with the pain. The door finally opened, and that's all it took for me to forget my uncertainties about what I am about to do.

I hope I don't regret blaming all this in destiny—or stupidity, more like it.

The hallway was already empty, nothing more than a dark shadow of the night.

I had to hurry then if I still must find Athrun. I couldn't help but to cringe as I suppressed the pain inside my body. Every stride I took hurt... a lot.

A glance in the right took my breath away, but it probably didn't matter when I was already breathless from the exhausting run I've been trying to survive. I had to be careful not to slip on my own blood on the floor.

Just there around the corner, I saw a very familiar blue in the air—my chest suddenly felt light and free of any weight.

Now if my feet would just move a little faster, then I could...

There Athrun stood, his back on me, just straight ahead, with Cagalli on the side—only but a mere distance away. A smile, I couldn't help, forming in my face—a smile so big in my mind it felt quite sore when I couldn't find enough strength to put it on my face.

It was breathtaking and heartbreaking, all at the same time.

Athrun... I tried to say, and I dreaded to realize that couldn't. My hand instinctively reached for my throat as I felt my legs give in. The pain when I collapsed on the floor didn't even sink in. My bones crushing me to death didn't matter so much.

Why...?! Why won't it make a sound?! Why can't I...?!

Athrun...?! Athrun?!

Why?! What's wrong with me?!

I gripped my throat tighter it almost hurt, but the tighter I hold it the number it only seemed to get. It's like I couldn't feel it anymore, as much as I couldn't hear it in my ears.

Athrun can't hear me. How can I call him when he can't hear me?! How can I make him turn his back so that he could face me?

How can I see his face if I can't even say his name out loud?!

Athrun...

The floor was getting colder, and my chest didn't feel light anymore, it never did—it was empty all along.

Athrun was so close to me now, I was so close... But it wasn't enough, was it? Had all my effort been for nothing? Fate was too cruel for playing tricks on me.

"Kira!" I heard my name shouted in distress, and I looked up from the floor. My knees were probably bruising now as they carried all my weight. A warm embrace wrapped around my shoulders as a mop of yellow blurred my vision.

Cagalli...? I felt warm waterworks filling up in my eyes as I close them. In my mind, I see an image of myself mouthing words I can't seem to express out loud. It was a sad, pitiful picture of myself, and it would seem I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"K-Kira?" Cagalli's voice trembled as the fact that I have lost my voice dawned to her as well. I opened my eyes and met with a beautiful pair of green eyes marred with something I can't describe.

Anger? Surprise? Pity?

Athrun... I tried once more, hoping that—even if just once—my voice wouldn't betray me. But when Athrun turned his back on me once again, and walked away on me and Cagalli, leaving us in the dark shadows of the night without a word...

...it just didn't seem to matter anymore.

---xxx---

A year has passed until the bloody war reached its end. A year of killing, and a year of innocent people dying was all it took to put an end to it. A year of guns firing, homes turning into ashes and endless explosions in the sky was simply what the world needed to see before the war had reached its final cry. Smeared blood all over the ground, a crimson sky, and tainted bodies of water. The war had affected even the littlest things. Red used to be a beautiful, vibrant color, now it was just a sad thing to look at.

Blood is the color red. Blood symbolized life.

A life used to be beautiful, vibrant—alive. But after it has finished toying—or being toyed—around with the big guns and unruly explosions of war, it becomes such a sad thing to look at, doesn't it? It becomes dirty, tainted, and it won't take long 'til it's been washed away and thrown out when it couldn't be unsoiled no more.

What's been done cannot be so easily taken back. So stop looking in the past, and prepare to face tomorrow's battle scars. It will hurt, but you can't do anything about it. It's permanent—it's already been done and what's done can no longer be undone.

You can forget if it will lessen the pain. It's always easy to forget, and hard to remember. It's easy to forget your problems, for now. But when you remember them, it will hurt twice as much because you've already forgotten how to deal with them.

Just because it seems easy, doesn't mean it's any easier, now does it?

So live every part of life and don't put anything aside, unless you want to have a harder time when the end draws near. Time is short. Don't put anything aside just because you want to look at something behind—it won't get you anywhere if you keep looking back.

What's done has been done and it cannot be undone. It, however, can be redone. So don't forget the mistakes you make in the past or you'll regret it someday when you bring those mistakes again in the present, when you bring the past all over again.

You won't get anywhere that way.

So start thinking and stop regretting. Regret is not worth your time when it only makes you feel bad or sorry for yourself.

Putting yourself in the dump won't get you anywhere if you'll just get dirty. Unless you can stand going somewhere smelling like a rat, start cleaning up your act.

---xxx---

"The sunset is beautiful. It just makes you feel at ease..."—an exhausted sigh followed—"Watching the day end so peacefully, I can definitely get used to this!"

Two figures stood by each other as they watched the sun fall down. One exuded so much energy despite the languid feeling in her body. The other figure, however, lacked even the most humble hope of life in her eyes.

"Yesterday was just terrible!"—the blonde girl continued as her companion listened intently to her lively tale—"The other representatives are shaken while the others are just scared to death. Thankfully their fear was easily—though it took quite awhile—overcome by their obligations to Orb."

"I guess it just really helps that Orb is a neutral country, but it could be such a hassle at times!"

The girl that remained solemnly quiet as she stared at the setting sun couldn't help but smile slightly at her distressed friend and sister. She knew everything would be alright and that Cagalli has it all figured out already, but she could only assume that the butterflies were still there, making her sister a bit hysteric and nervous.

'Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine,' she wanted to say, but her voice just wouldn't make a sound. Instead, she gave a reassuring smile for the distressed representative of Orb, hoping to placate the girl's mind, and when Cagalli smiled back at her, Kira knew her sentiments had been heard.

"But the representatives from the EA Forces and Zaft that would come here tomorrow... What if things get out of hand? And just to make matters worse, I hear that Zaft is planning to send children..."

'But Cagalli, aren't you a child yourself?' Kira now showed amusement in her face as Cagalli began to pull her hair out in a not-so-gentle manner. She placed an arm over the girl's shoulders in a gesture of comfort, hoping it would work on her sister as it did many times before.

"I'm just glad that you're here, Kira. I don't know what I'd do without you," Cagalli mumbled under her breath as she leaned her head on Kira's shoulder, furrowing her brows disapprovingly at the few inches that Kira seemed to have grown without her. "Kira, when did you get taller than me?"

Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. One minute they were talking about the crazy events that just might occur at tomorrow's meeting between the EAF and Zaft in Orb, and then...

'It's only fair that I'm taller—'

As if predicting where Kira's thoughts were landing, "No, Kira. I'm definitely the older one here."

Kira glared at her instantly at that remark, but let it slide for now as the sun started to disappear completely. The two waited as dusk fell from the sky and told them that tomorrow will be coming soon, and fast. Both the girls could only hope that everything will go peacefully the next day, just like how their day had ended nicely.

But then again, the butterflies were still there, fluttering furiously—and anxiously—inside them, and something about those beautiful, yet nerve-racking creatures made Kira feel that not everything will go so smoothly at tomorrow's conference.

---xxx---

Kira made a run for it when a strange shadow just wouldn't leave her alone on her trail. She sensed trouble, and trouble will not put a good show in a very crowded street, filled with so many possibilities for a bystander to get hurt in so many ways.

There was no way she was going to allow something like that to happen. But that didn't mean she was capable enough to protect herself from harm's way...

She cursed under her breath as she reached a dead-end in an isolated corner. Atleast no one—else—could get hurt in there...

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run now, little missy," came a gruff comment over her shoulder, followed by a nasty sneer that made her stomach churn in slight disgust.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the small alley, along with the sound of water splashing around when the stranger would carelessly step on the dirty puddles that a drizzle had left on the ground earlier that morning.

Kira took the gun she kept in her pocket, the one Cagalli thankfully insisted she bring along with her at all times, gripping it tightly, and prepared to shoot at any second. She wouldn't want to pull the trigger on the man who's shadow now loomed over her, but she was definitely getting out of this one alive.

Afterall, she still had a very important meeting to attend to with Cagalli—a meeting that would start in just a few hours from now.

Even if she got out of here alive, Cagalli's wrath will unquestionably fry her should she be even just a minute late for that conference, which meant that she had to get whatever business this man has with her over as quickly as possible, whatever that business might have been...

Kira turned swiftly to face the man on her trail, the gun already in an accurate position in her grip. Expecting the man to attack first, the harsh impact of that strange man on the ground took her by surprise. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the man below her.

Dangerous men like this guy here wouldn't just suddenly collapse like the way he had...

But the man remained motionless, and she felt tempted to poke him with her pistol.

"Hello," came a gentle greet.

Kira's gaze instantly landed on the loud footsteps that have just arrived. White army boots...? She lifted her eyes from the man that slept soundly on the floor and gaped in surprise at the foreign red uniforms before her eyes.

Foreign red uniforms that seemed quite familiar...

Zaft?

Her eyes widened imperceptibly at the realization, and the grip on her pistol only tightened as she carefully held it down. There was no point in fighting this group. They were in Orb territory afterall.

Besides, it's not like she could handle four soldiers from Zaft in one shoot...

"Kira...? Kira Yamato?"

Kira tilted her head slightly when one of the soldiers called her name. She wasn't the only one shocked that her identity had been easily known as it seemed that the three other soldiers in red uniform had incredulous expressions on their faces as well.

But what made it even weirder was that, no one has called her that name for awhile now... She's been using Cagalli's last name since...

She warily pointed the gun at the boy before placing the weapon back at its holster. The boy stared at her with a warm gleam in his eyes, but the rest of his expression was unsure and hesitating.

Kira opened her mouth slightly, as if about to say something, but pursed her lips instead, before a sheepish grip formed on her face.

And that was all it took for that one soldier to run to Kira's lone form, leaving his comrades behind without another thought, and embraced the girl in delight.

Kira happily returned the gesture.

The boy obviously seemed to be familiar with her, somehow, and a pair of darkened green eyes could only watch from a distance, along with the other two soldiers, in bewilderment and shock at the scene unfolding before them.

---end-of-chapter---

I honestly don't know where that little speechy-like part came from… It's the long rambling before Cagalli and Kira's scene with the sunset, incase you might've skipped it—but I wouldn't blame you. That part seriously didn't make much sense to me, and it's not really that relevant to the plot either, but I don't what to do with it. It was like it just typed itself! Perhaps it would've been better if I hadn't put it there, but it would be such a waste if I just throw it aside in some old document in my computer and let it rot there. I worked hard on that too! And! It's not like it made serious damage to the storyline, so… -grins-innocently-to-readers- My head is filled with nothing but senseless idiocies so don't be so surprise when more nonsense comes from me, alright? But feel free to skip all you want incase something like that showed up again from me. It's a very wise decision if you do, my stupidity is contagious you know?

Okay, moving on…

Did you guys get this chapter? Or did I fail on my attempt to make the scene when Kira and Athrun met as much heartbreaking and sapped-up as possible? –pulls-hair-out-continuously-'til-head-turns-bald- It wasn't _that_ crappy, was it? –runs-in-a-corner-and-burst-to-tears- Fine, maybe it is! Alright then… For those who did not get what just happened, here's a short, short, short summary: (I'm just gonna put some key points for every scene)

**Warning**: This is a seemingly endless rambling of gibberish nonsense. It may cause severe headache and/ degrade your brains. I suggest you skip this if you want to see another day alive and unscarred!

**Scene 1** (Kira's POV): That was just a dream Kira had, a bittersweet dream of a very, very handsome sixteen year old Athrun Zala. That was what could've happened between them if the war hadn't kept them apart. Kira didn't realize that it was an older version of Athrun until he mentioned chemistry—I'm talking about the subject here, the one with the periodic table and all, and not the kiss kind of chemistry! Because what happened in that scene is something similar to what could've been Kira and Athrun's normal morning rituals if they were still in high school and not at war with each other. –takes-note-of-idea-for-a-high-school-drama-fanfic-possibility- LOL, so… do you get it? Feel free to ask more questions later on! –sigh- Bittersweet indeed…

**Scene 2** (Athrun's POV): I think I made scene 2 pretty clear. But nevertheless, it's a scene between Athrun and Cagalli tackling the possibility that Kira is alive—which she is… remember a scene in the previous chapter, I think it was somewhere in the end, where Cagalli somehow, vaguely tells Athrun that Kira is in the same ship as well, on the brink of death? Remember? Remember? It's okay if you don't, it's my fault to begin with anyway. But long story short, Athrun chose not to stay with Kira and… sadly, decided to come with Zaft instead. –sniiifffles- Let's hear a sad "Aww!" from the crowd!

**Scene 3 **(Back to Kira's POV): This is quite hard to explain… I had a difficult time writing that part because I really want that part to work out. It's a very, very heartbreaking scene—for me, atleast—because Kira finds out that Athrun is just over there, so close, but… -sigh- Fate being the b-tch that she is… When Kira tried to call out Athrun, she realized that no sound would come out from her throat. Yes, I took Kira's voice away here. Is it terrible that I made it that way? –becomes-smaller-and-smaller-and-smaller- Okay, maybe the idea is pretty retarded, but I thought it would be a nice twist, ne? But what made this scene even more heartwrenching—for me—was when Athrun finally turned around and found Kira on the floor, looking so helpless at him! And what did Athrun do after he saw sweet and harmless Kira? He walked away on her! –burst-into-tears- That was just so sad!

**Scene 4**: Oh, this is the crappy, speechy-like thing. No need to go and read this part, it's really nothing. But there is one thing I'm trying to point out there. The war is already **over**… -gasps!- Yes, you heard it—read it—right! It. Is. Over! –more-gasps!- How did that happen? When Kira was in Orb all along…? Well, it just did… But no worries, I'll make sure Kira's legacy is still out there—even though I didn't put Freedom in the picture. I think there's a likely chance that the Destiny storyline in seed will come very, very, very soon. -laughs-evilly- More or less, let's just say the war ended—of course Orb helped with the peace talks and stuff! -cough-cough-hint!-hint!-

**Scene 5** (normal POV, or whatever you wish to call it): It's the Cagalli and Kira watching the sunset scene—it's the one after the crappy, speechy-like thing you probably skipped. Okay, LOL! -grins-a-toothy-grin- Like I said earlier, Kira is—unfortunately—not able to speak out loud, so that scene seemed a bit sad too. I'm sorry if that scene sucked, but I wrote that hours and hours already past my bedtime! -yawns- A meeting will be held in Orb, between the EAF and Zaft—see what I meant about Orb helping out with peace talks and stuff? A lot has happened in a year, a lot has changed. I can't really say what those changes are because the plot is still quite unstable in my head and blabbering about unstable plot in mind would likely unnecessarily spoil some things. –angelic-innocent-face-with-halo-

What happened to Athrun?

What happened to Kira?

You'll have to find out for yourself! -is-now-covering-her-mouth-incase-something-slips-out-

Just to clear things up: Do you guys remember the fact that I made Kira and Cagalli really, really related, as in the **blood **related kind, with… uh… what again was the name of Cagalli's foster father in Orb? Well the point is, I made Cagalli and Kira are related to him so, yeah, Kira and Cagalli rules Orb! What do you call that again, the representatives of Orb? Well, the point is, the twins are part of that circle. Yay! -clap-clap-clap-

**Scene 6**: All I can say here is that, can you guess who is that "familiar" guy with Kira? That one soldier who knew her name? Take note, there was a certain pair of green eyes who watched the two being too familiar with one another…

Fine, I can't resist… Here's a hint: What do you guys think of a love triangle? Of course Kira is in the middle! But middle of who…? My lips are sealed—for now.

Woah! That was long… But then again, it's been nearly three years since I last updated this, so forgive me if I feel so giddy and chatty. It's just really been so long, and I really missed the fun I get in writing this! Honestly, I didn't get much sleep last night… I was just so excited for this that there's even this weird grin popping on my face once in awhile. Thankfully, no one is around right now to see me being weird… Whew!

Okay, I cannot apologize enough for what I've done—or what I didn't do, more like it. I left this story hanging, and that's like _the_worse thing that any author, even a retarded one like me, could ever do—but, then again, no crime is as sad as my terrible grammar and crappy English. But that's not the point, for now…

I hope that you guys are still out there reading this! -silence- Is it just me or is this too suspiciously quiet…? -sound-of-birds-chirping- Oh no! No one's here, but… birds? Cool, birds can read? Okay, just kidding. But I hope I still haven't lost the readers here… -glomps-readers-tight- Thanks guys for everything! -is-hearing-readers-screaming-for-air- Oopsies!

I think that the next chapter/s may as well be part of **a new arc**, though I can't make any promises about it, nor can I assure you that it will even exist, but, let's just hope for the best, okay?

Please review! I'd love to hear feedbacks! Flames, on the other hand, will not be tolerated. But if you really must, fine... but please say it nicely! I'm such a marshmallow softie and flames will burn me! So keep the flames low, alright?

Have a nice day everyone!

---

**xo) CobaltStar =3**

---


End file.
